All Alone With You
by Gin Nanashi
Summary: "Have you ever felt like you were missing something? Like there's something that you should have but it's not there? I've felt that way...for as long as I can remember... But, when I'm with you, I feel so...whole. As if I've found the Yin to my Yang." (Co-written with ReachingOutFES)
1. Rank 1

**Gin Nanashi:** Hello, everyone!

As you may or may not know, I've been plotting with **_ReachingOutFES_** to take over the world! *insert evil laugh here*

... Okay, so I was just kidding about my world domination plan but I _am_ plotting with her about a brand new **_Persona 3 Fanfiction_** as you've most likely guessed since you're reading this and thus have clicked on this story.

Like _Memories of You_, _**All Alone With**** You**_ will be in Social Link format, i.e. 10 main chapters, and it will be in First Person Perspective, namely Minako's point of view! And, most importantly, it will be centered around _**Minato x Minako **_as per usual!

Unlike _MoY_, however, _**AAWY **_will (hopefully) be more happy and fluffy and humorous as angst hurts my soul so good... (Yes, I know that made no sense whatsoever. xP) Plus, there will be a different focus on their relationship which, if the lovely _**Ari Moriarty** _recalls me telling her some (long) time ago, is based on my own theory and ideas about...stuff...though whether they're original or not will remain to be seen. :x

And now, without further ado, please enjoy the very first chapter of _**All Alone With You**_!

**P.S. This fanfiction will be updated quite slowly since (1) I suck at managing my time and (2) the both of us will be busy with college stuff.**

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3_ (c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 1**

* * *

**Monday, April 06, 2009**

* * *

Sometimes, the world could be a pretty funny place when you think about it.

I mean...

You could be a _genius_ only to be labeled an insane fool for going against popular social standards.

You could be _the_ aspiring pop star only to get into some accident that would destroy your entire appearance and thus your future.

You could be some _hero_ only to turn rogue when the cause that you've been fighting for became the very thing you've been fighting against.

Or, you could be me.

Granted, I'm in no way all-knowing, popular or fearless but...

Who knew that I would return to my hometown for my high school education after spending 10 years far, _far_ away from there?

Yep, the world could be a pretty funny place when I think about it!

.

.

.

Sigh.

Honestly, it's been a really long time since I was last here.

_The last time that I was here, my parents–_

I quickly shook away the thought and clutched my bag closer to my chest.

_No. Stop right there. Don't go down that path._

Breathing deeply, I held my breath and counted to 10 before slowly exhaling and feeling the tension seep away from my shoulders.

_Haha, that trick never fails..._

I smiled happily to myself before furrowing my brows in confusion as a blur of blue (_likethedarknightsky_) and a flash of silver (_brighterthanthefullmoon_) flickered across my mind.

_Still, I wish I could remember who taught me that..._

Whoever it was definitely wasn't any one of my relatives–they've always passed me off as some sort of disease-riddled dog, unwanted, unloved...

My grip tightened on my bag before I shook off that heaviness in my heart and breathed deeply–_12345678910_–before exhaling slowly and silently.

Lifting my eyes from my lap to gaze out the window, I saw the scenery pass by in a blur of colors before a grand bridge caught my attention.

_I wonder... Is it a coincidence that I've returned here at long last?_

Feelings of _nostalgia_ and _terror_ and _pain_ and _sorrow_ washed over me before–_12345678910_–I relaxed again.

_Or could there be more...? Hah... Look at me ponder fate and the meaning of life..._

The gentle rumbling of the train nearly put me to sleep as it continued its passage towards my destination so I began smoothing out my appearance.

I felt a bit uncomfortable wearing the school uniform when the year has yet to start but it was a precaution–just in case I lost my way or something.

Given how prestigious Gekkoukan High School is, I was sure that someone would recognize the style and emblem...

Regardless, maybe I should've worn leggings underneath since it's a bit chilly...

Ugh, my thoughts are everywhere tonight.

Shaking my head a bit to clear my mind, I leaned against the backrest and closed my eyes, deciding to pass the time by listening to my beloved MP3; it was the very first thing that I was able to afford on my own–a symbol of my determination and independence, if you will.

Pressing play, the song began as I hummed along to _Burn My_ _Dread_ by Yumi Kawamura.

I must have dozed off at some point because the next thing I knew was–

"Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure."

–that I had finally arrived.

As I stepped off of the train with my bag firmly in hand, a blur of blue (_likethedeepblueocean_) and a flash of silver (_brighterthantheshiningstars_) caught my attention from the corner of my eyes and my breath _hitched_.

_Ba-bump_.

Without realizing it, my feet _moved_ and then I was all the way over _there_–out of breath and clutching onto his sleeve as my heart pounded quickly in my chest.

A moment of silence passed as I just _stared_ at him, trying to figure out why he felt so...so _familiar_, before I felt that prickling sensation on the back of my neck that indicated that someone was staring at me.

Looking around, I blinked owlishly before realizing that it wasn't just some_one_ staring at me but rather _every_one in the general vicinity was staring at me...and the hand that I used to grab the boy.

I couldn't help the rush of heat rising to my cheeks as I quickly released my grip on the other (as if _burned_) and bowed repeatedly while squeaking out apologies.

_OhmanIcan'tbelievethatIjustdidthat! Stupidstupidstupid!_

"I'm truly sorry! I don't know what came over me and–" I kept my body lowered at a respectable 50˚ angle in hopes of hiding my flushed face (because I was _still_ blushing), "–I'll try to think before I act so please forgive me and–!"

A weight on my head startled me into silence and I froze, not knowing what to do, when it began...stroking my hair?

.

.

.

Huh?

Breaking out of my self-imposed stillness, I blinked and raised my head to peek through my bangs out of pure confusion.

Clear silver eyes gazed back at me and blinked slowly (almost lethargically?) before the boy pulled back his hand, tilted his head the slightest bit to the side, and parted his lips to say,

"Pochibi." [1]

Blink.

.

.

.

Blinkblinkblink.

_Does he...think that I'm a dog?_

He began petting my head again and, this time, I face-faulted.

_Epically._

(Ouch... That's a pretty big blow to my self-esteem, y'know...)

Pushing myself up, I sputtered indignantly and couldn't help but stomp my foot like a flustered child.

"I am _not_ a dog," my blush wasn't going to go away anytime soon, "And _stop_ petting me!"

He paused (_finally!_) and just _looked_ at me for a moment...or two...or three (_okay...?_) before resuming his actions (_gosh darn it!_).

Puffing out my cheeks, I crossed my arms and just _sulked_ for a moment.

Seriously, what's so fascinating about my ponytail?

I mean, I get that it's _fluffy_ and _soft_ and all but...

Is it _really_ that ruffle-able?

.

.

.

Wait a moment...

Why the heck am I still stuck on this?!

Shaking my head rapidly and throwing off his hand (_success!_), I straightened up and _glared_ at him.

He blinked (_again..._) before placing his hands into his pockets (_yes! no more petting me!_) and slouching a bit as his face became impassive (_well, actually, it was always that way..._) and his eyes drooped sleepily (_or in boredom, I wasn't sure_).

An awkward silence settled over us and I almost (_almost_) regretted shaking him off.

Instead, I looked him over as discreetly as possible.

He looked to be my age and was pretty tall, taller than me by at least 10 centimeters I reckon (_why must I be so short?_), and had blue hair with bangs that covered half of his face (_his right, my left_). His skin was a few shades tanner than mine and, surprisingly enough, he wore the male counterpart to my school uniform (_so we might be in the same class_). But it was his eyes that really caught my attention.

Silver...

Like the moon...

Like the stars...

_Like the flash that would come and go in my broken memories._

I furrowed my brows, trying to recall those brief moments of _joysorrowpainnostalgia_, but came up blank.

Why...?

Why can't I remember what happened that night...?

Why can't I remember my life before...the week after...?

Is... Is the trauma truly too great to overcome?

My shoulders slumped a bit as my heart tightened almost painfully before I–_12345678910_–slowly relaxed and shook my head.

A tap on my shoulder made me jump a bit and I mentally scolded myself for zoning out before blinking in surprise when I saw a hand in front of me.

"Minato," a low voice, no..._he_ spoke slowly, "Minato Arisato. A pleasure..."

Lifting my head, I looked at him straight in the eye without hesitation (_and was that a flash of pride? but he looks so expressionless..._) before taking his hand politely.

"Minako," I said in turn, "My name's Minako Inoue. It's nice to meet you, Arisato-san." [2]

Something flickered in his eyes but it passed far too quickly for me to read this time around...

Just then, the world around us _changed_.

All of the lights, the computers, every man-made object shut down simultaneously. Blood suddenly trickled from the ceiling, dripping down the corners and walls of the building, before settling into ominous puddles on the floor. The once beautifully dark sky faded into an eerie shade of green as the glorious silver moon took on a murky yellow color. And black coffins replaced the once bustling visitors of the now silent Iwatodai Station.

_It's morbidly attractive..._

I shook off the strange thought and nearly jumped (_luckily, I actually didn't_) when Minato shifted from his place beside me. Turning to look at him, I noticed that he was tapping the sides of his headphones (_the same model as mine_) before he slipped them off, allowing them to dangle around his neck like mine was (_I took it off when I realized I'd arrived_). Belatedly, I realized that I should be _seriously_ freaking out right about now.

Yet, as I gazed through the glass ceiling at the strangely colored moon, I felt more than just my usual apprehension to odd things.

I felt..._longing_ for this strange event.

The rustling of paper brought me out of my daze and I looked over at Minato before stepping closer to take a look at what he was holding.

It was a pamphlet detailing Iwatodai Dorm, where I (_and apparently Minato as well_) would be staying, and the route to said destination.

I sneezed, feeling a bit dizzy, as my stomach churned uneasily from this new experience.

_The smell's starting to get to me..._

And Minato began walking after placing the pamphlet away (_I guess he's memorized it)_.

I quickly followed him and was relieved to find that the metallic scent had dispersed given the vast amount of space outside.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Our footsteps practically echoed down the streets, making it that much more creepy since there seemed to be no sound, no movement, _nothing..._save for us.

I shivered.

Warmth brushed against my arm and I looked up in alarm before relaxing when I noticed that Minato had simply walked a bit too close.

_I'm not alone._ I thought to myself sternly. _We'll get through this...whatever _this_ is._

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Once again, our footsteps resounded in the silent green night but, this time, I didn't feel as tense as before.

Briefly, I admired how charismatic Minato seemed to be since he managed to even calm _me_ down with just his presence.

A familiar building soon came into view and I perked up with a smile.

_We're finally here!_

Stopping in front of the double doors, I looked over at my companion just as he looked at me.

We nodded to each other and placed our hands on the knobs before twisting them and pushing the door open.

As expected, the building was dark but we stepped inside anyway (_sorry for the intrusion!_) and closed the door behind us.

"Welcome," I blinked at the unexpectedly young voice (_so familiar, do I know you?_), "You're late. I've been waiting a long time..."

Walking over to the receptionist desk, I smiled sheepishly even as I observed the boy, looking no older than 10 or so (_that number's coming up a lot..._), with dark hair and bright blue eyes and dressed in black and white striped clothes, "Sorry. The train schedule was delayed..."

The boy (_does he live here as well?_) smiled back at me and nodded in understanding before sliding two red booklets towards us, "Please, sign here. It's a contract."

Curious, I flipped open the cover and blinked before staring at the single sentence on the whole sheet of paper:

_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will._

Under it was a line, supposedly for my signature.

"There's no need to be scared," I was still apprehensive about signing such a strange oath, "It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

For a second, I simply gazed at the unknown boy in front of me.

Logically, I knew that such a document could get me into a whole bunch of trouble but...

My instincts told me to trust this one.

Nodding resolutely, I picked up the offered pen and wrote my name in my own unique way as I heard Minato follow suit on his own contract.

"... Very well," He spoke softly, sounding so young and so old, "Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end."

_"Memento mori, Ko-chan... Never forget that fact...so that you may truly_ live_._"

My heart throbbed in sharp pain and sweet remembrance as I recalled that gentle voice speaking to me as if I were still small and safe in her warm arms.

_Mama..._

"Wishing won't make it go away," the boy continued as he held the contracts in his hand and flicked his wrist, making them disappear into nothingness, "And so it begins..."

With that said, he melted into the shadows...

I stared at where he once was and, for a moment, I wondered why I wasn't spazzing like I usually would've when I soon realized that someone was..._petting_ me.

_Again._

My eye twitched before I looked over at the stoic male beside me with an unamused look on my face.

"I should bite you," I said and paused before adding, "To death." [3]

A tilt of his head and the continual strokes through my ponytail were his answer.

_Why me?_ I thought in mock-despair. _Do I really resemble a dog of some sort?_

There was no answer.

I sighed in exasperation.

_And there goes my self-esteem..._

* * *

_"Thou art I... And I am thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._"

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 1 – Complete!**

* * *

[1] "Pochibi" is a mix of "Pochi" and "Chibi" which are two popular names for pet dogs.

[2] The surname "Inoue" is taken from "Marina Inoue" who's Minako's Japanese VA.

[3] KHR-reference. xD


	2. Rank 2

**Gin Nanashi: **Hello everyone and welcome back to _All Alone With You_! (Heh, this feels a bit like a talk show or something. xP)

There's not much to say other than "Thank you, _ReachingOutFES_!" for writing the backbone of this chapter (so please give her a round of applause) and also a thank you to our anonymous reviewer, _SOME Reader_, for, well, reviewing since I can't get in touch with you any other way. x3

And now, without further ado, here's chapter two! :D

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 2**

* * *

**Sunday, May 10, 2009**

* * *

_Ugh, I want to _sleep_…_

_But, I _should_ get up..._

Those two contradictory thoughts clashed in my mind as the warmth of the sun danced across my face, making me wrinkle my nose a bit in discomfort.

_I must have forgotten to shut the blinds last night..._

Had I really been that tired...?

What was I even doing...?

_Last night..._

My body felt so heavy though I twitched and my closed eyes flickered a bit as I remembered.

_Scared... I'm so scared..._

_Cold creeping up my legs...immobilizing my arms..._

_Can't move... I can't move...!_

_Familiar screams...loud bangs, shattering glass..._

_Fire...burning...consuming...warming..._

_Move... I need to move... Move, darn it...!_

_High-pitched laughter..._

_Bright flames...soothing touch...silver blades..._

_Low, pained moans...then silence..._

_Relief... We won..._

_But it's not stopping..._

_Panic... Why isn't it stopping?!_

_No... No...! I-It won't stop...!_

_Nononononono–Ihavetodosomething–movemoveMOVE!_

I jerked involuntarily as my eyes snapped open–

"Gurgh...!"

A loud groan left my lips and I quickly threw my blanket over my head, relishing in the comfort that the temporary darkness granted me and curling into a tight ball.

_So tired... Why am I even awake...?_

My head ached and my body was so, so sore.

_Don't wanna get up... Need more sleep..._

Something...no..._they_ were fluttering about in my mind...

A soft melody, slow and simple but elegant nonetheless, was plucked upon the silver harp as a gentle voice sang wordlessly to me and my body relaxed instantaneously.

_Thank you..._ I thought sleepily, wanting to just _hug_ them and stay...

Giggling echoed through my mind, like tinkling bells, and warmth washed over me, further coaxing me into that dreaming state though still plagued by negativity...

_I'm going to die._

_That was all I could think of as I stared up at the dark mass of limbs and blades, standing protectively (foolishly, my mind whispered) in front of an unconscious Yukari with a meager imitation of a naginata in my inexperienced hands._

_Someone was shouting (oh, he's that guy who spoke with Mitsuru-senpai a few nights ago) and there was a bang, like a gunshot, and the sound of glass shattering and something (no, not a_ _thing, a _being_) appeared and lightning crackled and–_

_He went flying backwards, slamming into the wall next to me with a sickening crunch as something dropped from his limp hand before he slumped over in a pained daze but still managed to whisper,_

_"R-Run...!"_

_But I couldn't run._

_My legs refused to move and I was so, so scared and–_

_What do I do? WhatdoidowhatdoidoWHATDOIDO?!_

_I fell to my knees, shivering and shaking and trembling and...crying?_

_Yes... Without even realizing it, I was crying..._

_A sudden surge of disgust welled up inside me, making me want to vomit._

_I was crying...like a damsel in distress waiting for someone to save her when she should be saving herself...!_

_My self-loathing overwhelmed that once-crippling fear and a movement caught my eyes, forcing me to turn and look into bright (beautiful) silver eyes (so clear, so determined, leading me...)–_

_A sense of calmness washed over me, drowning out all other emotions, all other distractions–_

_"Can you do it?" a familiarly young yet old voice whispered as deep blue eyes flashed across my vision and a finger pointed at his head, "Go on..."_

_And then the moment passed and I was pointing a gun (Akihiko's Evoker, someone whispered, Mitsuru-senpai?) at Minato's head as he did the same to me and–_

_Shattering glass, a warming surge of power and–_

_It hurts...!_

_–like an icy hand clutching at my heart, clawing at my head, tearing out of my mind–_

_Painpainpainpain!_

_Minato fell to his knees beside me and looked at me through squinted (pained)_ _eyes–_

_He'shurting–Ican'tlethimhurt!_

_I reached out and my fingers brushed against his cheek and–_

_Peace..._

_It...(the pain...the anger...the fear...the desperation..._everything_)...stopped._

_My hand dropped, brushing against Minato's, and I looked up as a shadow fell over us._

_Moonlight glinted off of its...his metallic mask as coffins billowed from behind._

_His eyeless gaze was piercing._

_A soundless roar reverberated through my mind before the dark being faded into two figures: one of gold and the other of silver._

_Squelches sounded across the rooftop and nimble fingers played a bolero in stereo..._

_Flames devoured the Shadows._

The dream...memory...faded into nothing and I tiredly found myself awake and wondering _why_.

Why did I just dream of the night that changed my life?

Why was I remembering that which flipped my perspective of reality so thoroughly?

Why were we the ones given the ability to summon multiple Personae?

Why do I feel so _useless_ even with my newfound power...?

Why...had _I_ been chosen to be the leader when Minato was so much _more_?

_Because ice was creeping up my legs, immobilizing my arms, and all I could do was panic as high-pitched laughter resounded around me, freezing me, hurting them, and Minato was–!_

An involuntary shudder racked my body and I could feel them...my other sides...flitter in order to calm my frazzled mind.

_Hah... What would I do without any of you...?_ I thought with a wry grin. _Probably that trick again._

I breathed deeply–_12345678910_–and sighed heavily, relaxing again though my drowsiness had long left me by now.

_Last night...I..._we_...came so, so close to...to _dying_._

A cold chill ran down my spine and settled in the bottom of my gut like a rock thrown into sea.

_How could I be a good leader...when I panicked the moment things turned for the worse?_

The trips into Tartarus...I don't know how but I'd been able to keep it together so well for so long and yet...

_There's something about that Shadow...the Priestess Arcana...it...she..._

_I wanted to run far, far away..._

_And I wanted to embrace her as well._

On that Shadow-captured train, I had lost whatever nerve I'd had before...

The only reason why we're still alive...why I'm still here...was because of Minato.

_Because I'd been useless, with conflicting feelings, overwhelmed by fearsadnessacceptance..._

He managed to get the train to stop in time.

He hadn't hesitated, hadn't _doubted_, for one moment even when he fought.

All he did...was take a single look at my pathetic form...and then he sprung into action.

He fought to _protect_ us.

He moved and pulled the lever to protect _all_ of us: team and unknown passengers and all...

And all _I_ did was fall into a trap and panic, nearly jeopardizing everyone's lives.

My hands felt cold and I clutched at my blanket, pulling it around me and burying my face into my pillow.

_Frustrated... I'm so frustrated... Damn it!_

Had Minato not been there...had Mitsuru-senpai not aided us...had Junpei not freed me...had Yukari not snapped me out of it...I could've gotten everyone _killed_.

_I should've done better... I _could've_ done better... If I had... If I had, then...!_

I don't want to be the one who needed to be saved all the time.

I don't want to be useless...to be helpless..._to have everything I touch turn to ashes_...

I want to be the one who can save others...who can help others...

I want to be someone who can...someone who can _protect_ those important to them...to me.

I... I won't fail anymore... I won't hesitate... I won't _doubt_...

I _will_ protect them...my friends.

(_Yukari, Junpei, Rio, Mitsuru-senpai, Akihiko-senpai... Minato..._)

_All_ of them and _more_.

_"That's my girl!" He cheered and held me up high (so high that I can almost reach the sky!) after I'd pushed myself up and toddled clumsily over to his giant form, "Never give up!"_

Even though his face was blurred and his voice unknown within my broken memories, I could still remember his strength, his optimism, his boundless confidence in me.

_Papa..._

A soft sigh of contentment left my lips as I snuggled deeper into my pillow, enjoying the way that hand was petting my hair so _soothingly_...

.

.

.

Wait a moment...

_Petting...?_

I cracked open an eye and glanced over my shoulder to gaze blankly into unfathomably calm (_or worried...amused?_) silver eyes...

"Good morning, Pochibi."

.

.

.

I couldn't quite hide the twitch in my brow as I quickly realized that Minato was _in my room_ and petting me..._again_!

_He must really think of me as a dog or something…!_

Puffing out my cheeks, I dropped my head and buried my face into my pillow once more to muffle my groan.

_It's too early for this!_ I whined to myself though my Personae didn't seem to agree as they poked at me.

Mentally huffing at them, I turned away from the intruder and tried to ignore his (_awesome–I did _not_ think that!_) fingers on my scalp.

Why is he in my room anyway? This is _my_ sanctuary! Not his petting zoo!

Still, the way that he's stroking my hair feels _so nice_...

"Your face is flushed," Minato suddenly said.

My eyes snapped open as I slapped my hands over my cheeks.

I could feel the heat from beneath my cool fingers and struggled to keep my calm but...

Minato tilted his head a bit in confusion (_no, wait, there's _definitely_ amusement in his eyes_) as I glared at him (though my embarrassment likely negated any possible efficacy...).

_Darn his "I'm cooler than a cucumber on ice in Antarctica" face!_

... Wait, what?

I scrunched up my nose, feeling a bit...displaced from that strange thought, before I shook my head and hugged my pillow closer to my chest so that I was propped up on my elbows.

Shifting a bit, I rested my cheek on my pillow and gave him an unamused look.

_Why is it that his very presence affects me so?_

His hand slowed to a stop but didn't disentangle from my hair as he fiddled with it, avoiding my eyes and making his unreadable.

This peaked my interest and I could feel my annoyance dissipating (which, in turn, made me annoyed at myself because, gosh darn it, I was _trying_ to stay annoyed at him!) before I huffed and pursed my lips together.

_I really can't get mad at him, can I?_

It was a very strange thought.

I'd been angry with people for far smaller things and yet...

Seeing as how my thoughts would only chase themselves in a circle, I decided to put them aside for the moment and sighed as the bustling in my mind settled down.

"So..." I started as I sunk into my pillow again, feeling tired once more, "Why are you here?"

He combed through my hair and, very (very) briefly, I questioned _why_ I was letting him get away with it (_because I'd _never_ let anyone else touch me so_).

"You shouldn't stay in bed all day," he replied, braiding and unbraiding my hair, "You need sunlight or else you'll fade into obscurity."

"'M not a plant," I grumbled (_hey, it was the first thing that popped into my mind, okay!_) before groaning, "And I'm _tired_."

His hands faltered and paused for a moment before he tugged at my hair insistently.

"Come on. I know what will wake you up," Minato declared as he stood up (_huh, I didn't even realize he was sitting on my bed..._) and pulled away my blanket (_noooooo!_), "Meet me outside," a pause as he held my beloved away from me, "... And I don't think your sleepwear is appropriate for the outdoors."

I stopped trying to grab back my blanket and blinked up at him before looking at myself (_a white t-shirt and pink pajama pants with Hamtaro prints_) and then at him in confusion.

His usually sharp eyes seemed glazed over though his expression retained his usual placidity.

_Is he...checking me out?_

.

.

.

_Naaah... Besides, it's not as if I'm wearing lingerie or anything equally sexy._

I shrugged it off before adopting a stern expression.

"I _should_ scream for help, y'know?" My voice snapped him out of whatever daze he was in, "For being in my room without my knowledge _or_ my permission," I paused and thought before asking, "Speaking of which, how _did_ you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked," he replied before placing the now-folded blanket (_when did he...?_) on my desk (_darn it, too far away to reach and go straight to sleep!_) and turning to leave, "I'll be waiting outside, K–Minako-chan."

That said, Minato closed the door behind him.

_Well, darn, I can't refuse now._ I thought as I got out of bed after hearing him call me by my proper name before furrowing my brows. _But I wonder what he was gonna say... Could it be...Ko-chan...?_

My heart skipped a beat to be called by that nickname again before I quickly shook my head.

_No way. I barely know him and besides...Mama and Papa were the ones who..._

My head ached a bit and I was forced to put the thought out of mind before it could exacerbate.

Going through my morning routine, I was highly tempted to take my sweet time as payback but ultimately decided against it (_I owe him my life, after all..._) and slipped on my usual cold weather wear (_an orange sweater, red skirt, black leggings, red scarf and boots_) before heading outside.

The bright sun peeked out from behind random stray clouds to shine its warmth over us earthlings and the air was crisp but not bitterly cold.

All in all, it was a relatively cool spring day.

Stretching a bit, I couldn't help but feel a bit rejuvenated though my body still begged to return to my warm, soft nest...I mean, bed.

My eyes trailed over to Minato, who was skimming through his MP3 and listening to whatever was on with his silver earphones, before he suddenly looked up and caught my gaze.

I couldn't help but hold my breath–_12345678910_–before exhaling silently when he turned around and walked off.

I blinked. _Am I supposed to follow him?_

As if reading my thoughts, he paused and glanced over his shoulders at me with _that look_ in his eyes.

I couldn't quite read it but...it was a look that made me want to be _beside_ him, to _trust_ and _believe_ in him, and, well, I just couldn't help but smile at him.

Together, we walked over to Paulownia Mall in silence (with him listening to his music and I to mine) and a few moments passed peacefully before I noticed that Minato had stopped in front of Power Records.

_Does he want to buy something...?_

Curious, I followed him inside and couldn't help but awe at the sight of countless autographs, posters and old-fashioned records hanging on the walls along with some stylish guitars hanging on display from the ceiling.

There were people milling around various sections of the store but, luckily, it wasn't as crowded as it could get since we were able to maneuver through the aisles without trouble.

Minato made his way over to an area filled with headphones and multiple music players which, I quickly realized, was for customers to preview songs before purchasing the album.

Not wanting to get separated from him, I followed along and stood next to him, gazing at the various available titles and feeling a bit overwhelmed at the sheer number, when a weight settled on my head and something covered my ears.

Reaching up, I felt around the object and blinked when I noticed that it was a rather bulky set of headphones before looking over at Minato in confusion.

He fiddled with the controls before music began playing and I perked up upon hearing familiar voices sing a new song.

_"It's demolition...  
Wiping all out...  
(Wipe out)  
I won't go...  
(Yeah, yeah)  
Until it's over...  
(Once again)–"_

Lotus Juice and Yumi Kawamura were two of my favorite artists, especially whenever I needed a little pick-me-up.

Sure, some of their lyrics seem to make no sense whatsoever but, still, when I listen to their songs...I feel like they're cheering me on, telling me that I need to keep on fighting...that I shouldn't give up...that I shouldn't run away...that I should see everything to the end.

Maybe I'm just weird like that but...I feel how I feel and that's that.

_Hm... I wonder if I should listen to music when I fight from now on..._

Suddenly, an image of chibi-me listening to music while wiping out Shadows with an epic combination strike before posing girlishly in front of a pink background with sparkles appeared in my mind's eye.

.

.

.

_No. Just... No._

I shuddered, feeling cold all of a sudden before sighing hopelessly.

_My mind can be so messed up sometimes..._

Warm feelings bubbled in my chest as my Personae tittered about in my mind, telling me that they found my thoughts and imagination to be quite amusing.

Good for them.

Suddenly, the song changed!

_(And I was just getting into it…)_

But I was pulled out of my sulky state as familiar strings were strung in a prelude to an overly-played song that I had on my MP3.

_"Dreamless dorm,  
Ticking clock,  
I walk away from the soundless room.  
Windless night,  
Moonlight melts,  
My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom.  
Nightly dance of bleeding sword  
Reminds me that I still live."  
_  
"I will burn my dread!" I sang along, bouncing a bit on the balls of my feet when one side of my headphones was suddenly lifted and a warm breath ghosted across my ear–

"You're making a scene."

Abruptly freezing in place, I twitched once and robotically turned my head to see several people just standing around, looking at me and whispering amongst themselves before–

_StupidstupidstupidSTUPID!_

–I ducked down, attempting to disappear behind Minato's long legs (_freaking giant_), and pressed my hands against my burning cheeks.

_Argh! I can't believe I did that in public...! More importantly, why didn't he warn me?!_

I looked up to see silver eyes staring down at me (_in laughter, you're laughing at me, aren't you?!_) and glared back ferociously (_I swear I _will_ bite you one day!_).

He blinked and I could've _sworn_ that he haughtily cocked a brow at me.

_"Toto-kun, you meanie!"_

.

.

.

Wait, what?

I blinked and the blurred image of a younger boy that had overlapped Minato disappeared.

My embarrassment quickly faded into confusion at the strange experience before warm hands on my shoulders shook me out of it.

Blinking again, I managed a sheepish smile when I saw worry evident in his eyes and stood up before shrugging off his firm grip and taking off the headphones.

"Let's go," I chirped, feeling a bit awkward under his intense stare but ignoring it, "I'm starting to get a bit hungry now!"

Minato seemed to hesitate as his eyes flicked away for a second before he nodded stiffly and walked slowly towards the exit.

I breathed deeply–_123_–a familiar lullaby was strummed in my mind and I exhaled slowly, silently, relaxing...

_Thank you, Eurydice._

That warm feeling glowed in my heart and I smiled in relief before skipping after my waiting companion.

"So... Where are we eating?" I asked, clasping my hands behind my back and looking up at Minato.

He looked over at me, still scrutinizing, perhaps looking to see if I would zone out again, but I held his gaze stubbornly and–

_Is he...relieved?_

He looked away and slouched a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets, before he tilted his head in the direction of Iwatodai Strip Mall.

"Wild-Duck Burger?" I ventured a guess.

His lips twitched up for a second and I almost gawked at the minute change in his expression but managed to catch myself and grinned instead.

_Heh, today's turning out to be a pretty great day._

It was only later that I realized...

_Ah! I forgot to buy the album! Stupidstupidstupid!_

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 2 – Complete!**


	3. Rank 3

**Gin Nanashi: **And here's chapter three of _All Alone With You_!

As always, many thanks to _ReachingOutFES _for writing the backbone of this chapter and another round of thanks to everyone who reviewed (including you, _SOME Reader_! I thoroughly enjoyed reading your thoughts on Rank 2 :D). After all, remember that reviews are love and love is an awesome motivator!

On a more random note, **_what are some little things that you readers would like to see_**? _Maybe_ we can incorporate them into the story in some way... (Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge. xD) We'll see.

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 3**

* * *

**Tuesday, June 09, 2009**

* * *

_Am I really the best person to lead SEES?_

That thought swirled around and around in my mind yet again as I half-heartedly took notes on Toriumi-sensei's lecture.

_I...messed up pretty badly last night...didn't I...?_

A movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I surreptitiously glanced over only to hide a grimace when I saw Yukari wince and rub at her sides in an attempt to sooth the pain.

_Where the Emperor Arcana had slammed into her... _I thought grimly as I tightened my grip on my pen but continued writing. _I should've had her on support and kept her away from the main fight...should've had her guard Fuuka-chan. If I had, then...she wouldn't have gotten hurt so badly._

My eyes burned a bit but I forced back those useless tears and bit my bottom lip to distract myself from the self-loathing that churned in my chest.

_Yeah... I really did screw up..._again_._

A soft, melancholic song reminiscent of a requiem was strummed before changing into a more upbeat and optimistic minuet, echoing through my jumbled mind, and I couldn't help but smile wryly.

_I suppose you're right..._ I replied to my ever-faithful partner. _At least no one died._

But that heavy feeling in my heart didn't lift as my mind whispered traitorously.

_This time around anyway._

I couldn't suppress the forlorn sigh from escaping my lips.

_How long will my luck last?_

It was a question that was beginning to plague me nowadays.

(From the time that we fought the Priestess Arcana on the highjacked train...to now...to future Full Moon Operations...)

_When will my luck run out?_

A cold chill ran down my spine as my vision flickered–

_–from daytime to eerie greenness–_

_–so much bloodbloodblood on my hands–_

_–stop...stopstoppleasegod_stop_–_

_–itwon'tstopbleeding–_

_–diarama_diarama_damnit–_

_–youcan'tdieonme–_

_–helphelphelp–_

–I jerked involuntarily as the bell rang and stared stupidly at my half-written notes for a moment before rubbing at my eyes, feeling so (_so_) exhausted...

_Why do they still insist on making me the leader?_

Last night was proof…hardcore proof of my inadequacy.

_There were so many injuries that could've been avoided had I kept my cool..._

Yukari's sides... Junpei's shoulder... Mitsuru-senpai's arm... Akihiko-senpai's head...

... Minato...

_Because violent gusts of wind threw us back and now it was two-on-one and he's overwhelmed and I'm too far away and–_

_–the Emperor swung his sword, tearing through cloth and skin and muscle like a hot knife through butter and–_

_–there's so much bloodbloodblood on the floor and pouring moremoremore–_

_–but he's _still_ fighting and he refuses to back down and Idon'tknowhattodo–_

_–agilaogetsuei–garuladiarama–bufulazionga–assaultdive–diaramadiaramadiarama–_

_–and they shriek before vanishing into nothingness but it doesn't matter because–_

_–he's still bleeding after threefourfive diarama spells and–_

_–stupidstupidstupid why did you keep fighting when you're hurt so badly–_

_–and his lips twitch into that faint not-smile and his bright eyes are tired–_

_–ohgodpleasedon'tleaveme!_

Resisting the urge to just curl up and cry (_like I did hours after exhausting my energy casting diarama after diarama to make sure that he didn't up and leave us before his time_), I stiffly packed away my books and breathed–_12345678910_–and exhaled but I still felt tense even with Eurydice's lovely music and Sarasvati's gentle whispers because all I could think of was how badly _I'd messed up_ and–

Breathe_, Minako..._

_–12345678910–_

_Breathe..._

_._

_._

_._

With a mental shake, I snapped back to reality to see that the classroom was nearly empty and sighed softly.

_S__hould I feel relieved that I was left alone to drown in my own sorrows?_

This time, I shook myself for real and pinched my cheeks with a huff (_because, seriously, what the heck am I thinking?!_).

_That's enough, Minako._ I told myself as I began making my way out of school. _You already made a promise to yourself, didn't you?_

_I won't fail anymore... I won't _doubt_... I _will_ protect them._ I nodded to myself. _That's right. I promised myself that. So... I've got to get stronger. Much, _much_ stronger._

Still, that looming doubt niggled at the back of my mind and I scowled at how persistent it was before imagining Eurydice suddenly growing three times in size and bashing that shadow of a thought with her awesome lyre until it disappeared in a poof of black smoke.

My Personae tittered at my imagination and bustled around (_fighting off those shadowy thoughts~ in the dark of the night~ la di da~_) in excitement, making me grin and feel better than before (_or maybe I'm just going insane from lack of sleep_).

_(Sleeeeeep... I only had three hours of iiiiiit... Must. Return. To. Nest. I mean, rest. Yeeeeeessssss...)_

And so, here I was, dragging my feet from school to the dorm and wanting to spend the rest of the afternoon and then the evening and night in my room without dwelling on any more depressing topics and sleeping all of my problems away–

Bonk!

–including that headache I've just acquired by slamming (_or just bumping...naaah, I totally got slammed_) into that massive (_towering, humongous, gigantic, gargantuan, you get my point_) wall known as–

"Ah... It's you..."

I squinted at the blur of white (_and black and blue and, oh, was that also a bit of red over there?_) and muffled a yawn before resting my forehead against the obstacle that stood in the way between me and my beloved bed and blanket and pillow and–

"Are you okay, K-Minako-chan...?" The firm barrier spoke with a hint of worry in his usually monotonous voice as warm hands gripped my shoulders and straightened me up (_huh, didn't realize I was slanting over_).

_Mmhm... His voice sounds familiar..._

_(Kind of smexy too... __Wait, what?__)_

_...What was I doing again?_

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear the fog that had settled over my mind (_darn it, Narcissus, didn't I tell you not to practice Marin Karin during the day?!_), and slowly (_oooh sooo slooowly like a Slooowpoooke..._) the blur of colors before me sharpened into view and I looked up into anxious silver eyes (_probably worried for my sanity...or his, either-or really_).

"'M sorry," I managed to mumble as I continued to blink (_stupidly_) slowly before–

"Ah! It's you!"

–I pointed (_dramatically_) at him in (_dramatic_) shock (_yyyep, I'm totally a legit drama queen_).

_Well, I'm definitely awake now. _I thought, rubbing my forehead a bit. _Although whether or not I've regained my sanity remains to be seen..._

Cool fingers pressed themselves against my forehead and I blinked before peering up at Minato (_how does he always find me when I'm so messed up anyway?_) from beneath my lashes.

_Huh... Is that a frown I see?_

"Are you hurt?" He asked, pressing his palm against my forehead now.

_Not really... _I hummed noncommittally and leaned into his touch. _For someone so cool-looking, he sure is warm...like a hot pack._

Realizing that my thoughts were returning to crazy-land (_then again, when doesn't it?_), I quickly straightened up and sketched a salute while chirping, "No worries, mi capitán! I'm completely, utterly, perfectly, 100% fine, good, okay, no biggie, yyyuppers!"

For a moment, he just stared (_and stared and stared...still staring_) at me and my goofy grin before he felt his own temperature.

_Hah! I made him question his sanity! Muahahahaha~!_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh my gosh, what the heck am I thinking?_

"Sorry," I finally coughed with a blush and offered him a sheepish smile, "Me plus less than four hours of sleep equals a bit of insanity."

Minato blinked once and nodded slowly in understanding (_hah, more like humoring me_) before he dropped his hands and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Let's go," he suddenly said, turning around and walking off, obviously expecting me to follow (_see? this is why he should be Leader-sama_).

"We're not going to the dorm, are we?" I asked rhetorically as I caught up to him. _Most likely Paulownia Mall, given which direction we're going in..._

"...Chagall Café," Minato clarified after a pause before glancing over at me and asking, "You don't mind, do you?"

_Hm... Chagall Café... Pheromone Coffee... Mm... Well, I can always crash later._

I tilted my head to meet his gaze and smiled widely, "Sure! I don't mind!"

_Still, I wonder why he's going there... I mean, he was walking in the direction of the dorm when I bumped into him... Maybe he's hungry…?_

When in doubt about a man's mind, always defer to food.

_I wonder if they have a new selection of pastries..._

_(Yummy, yummy in my tummy, tummy, here I come~!)_

And my thoughts were jumping all over the place again.

We walked in comfortable silence and soon arrived...only to find that the place was booming with people (_talk about a crowd..._).

Walking inside, I looked for a place where we could sit when a harried waitress (_what a cute maid outfit!_) power-walked over to us and bowed apologetically.

"We apologize for the inconvenience but we're really short on people right now," she spoke a bit breathlessly, "If you still wish to stay, then we'll try to accommodate you in a moment or two."

That said, she hurried off after another bow when someone shouted for her (_poor girl, I hope she gets a break_).

Instead of leaving the place as I'd expected (since he looked a bit uncomfortable being squished on all sides by so many people), Minato made his way through the bustling area and over to the counter.

Not wanting to get left behind, I quickly followed him.

The cashier noticed us and gave a strained smile, "More customers? I'm sorry that we're so busy right now but...you'll have to wait to be seated."

(I briefly wondered if she'd been harassed by others after they'd been turned away by a waitress.)

"We're not here as customers but as extra hands," Minato suddenly said and I gave him a baffled look, "We want to help out and we're doing this of our own free will so don't worry about paying us."

_That..._ I thought, feeling a bit dazed._ That has got to be the longest I've ever heard him speak._

Then his words registered.

_Wait a second! Did he just volunteer us to work here without pay and say we're doing this of our own free will?!_

I almost gawked unattractively.

_Sure _he_ might've volunteered himself but did he even ask _me_ for my opinion?_

But I decided to deadpan instead.

_Actually, are we sure he even knows what "_free_ will" means?_

My Personae poked at me and I sighed in resignation.

"We'll help," I agreed but not before elbowing the stoic male beside me, making him flinch minutely.

The cashier smiled in delight, literally brightening up, "Really? Thank you! Oh, but you two shouldn't work in your school uniform," she paused and thought before gesturing over to the "Employees Only" sign, "We should have some spare outfits in the back. Go change and I'll give you your roles."

_Heehee~ Work or not, there's no way I'm turning down the opportunity to cosplay!_

Minato was the first to change and he came out clad in a spiffy butler uniform...but I was more interested in his chosen accessory.

"Why are you...?" I started to ask but was distracted by the fashionable blue-framed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

"Glasses have many uses," Minato replied coolly, "One of which is promoting my sexiness."

.

.

.

_Suuurrre... _I thought, trying to hide my snickers. _And one of these days it'll be used to save the world._

I honestly had no clue what was going through his mind when he rested a hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side with a minuscule smirk, posing like a badass (_and I was _not_ blushing_).

_But I'll admit to myself that, yes, he does look rather...pretty...and that, yes, he'd look even...prettier...with an awesome detective hat._

[Somewhere far, far away, Naoto Shirogane sneezed cutely as she looked over her current case.]

"Your turn," he said as he soon returned to his usual impassivity and gestured over to the dressing room.

I stuck out my tongue and blew a childish raspberry at him before skipping inside to wear that _adorable_ maid outfit (_welcome back, Master~!_) laid out on the bench (_can't sue me for liking to play pretend~ though I wonder who'd laid it out..._).

After dressing up, we reported to the cashier who gave us the basic rundown of what we were supposed to do: be polite, take orders and serve well as quickly as possible.

Given how busy the place was (_not to mention how much more it became once we got started..._), I had no time to think much less laugh at how the girls swooned over Minato (_could this be the makings of a future playboy? la gasp!_) and, before I knew it, hours flew by until the last of the customers trickled out the door at 10:00 PM when Chagall Café closed its doors and we dressed in our regular clothes.

I stretched out my sore muscles and, with a satisfied sigh, plopped onto the nearest seat as Minato placed the free cups of Pheromone Coffee and slices of Strawberry Shortcake and Black Forest Cake onto the table.

Happily, I dug into the sweet treats as Minato did the same (_though in a much more refined manner so boo to him! childish galore, I say_).

_That aside,_ I thought as I popped a strawberry into my mouth. _Did he plan to bring me here to help out? I mean, it did make me forget for a while..._

But then the question would be...

How did he know I was upset?

_No one else caught onto my act..._

_All I have to do is smile and they'll think I'm okay..._

_(But things just keep piling up and up, higher than before, and I don't know when I'll finally break down and–)_

"Still thinking about what happened?" Minato suddenly asked, pushing around a strawberry on his plate.

I couldn't help but twitch (_a mind-reader?_) but quickly pasted a smile on my lips, "I'm fine!"

"You're lying," he countered with a frown (___and...was that a hint of hurt in his eyes?_), "I can tell."

_Why is it that you can read me so well when no one else can?_

I dropped the fake smile and poked my slice of Black Forest Cake, sulking a bit, "How can you tell?"

Silence...

I glanced up at him in confusion and froze upon seeing that strange expression on his face (_feelings were conflicting with one another, as if he were unsure which should dominate, but all of them were so, so painful that it makes him...makes _me_ want to cry for him_).

He must've noticed that my stare because he looked away (_hiding his eyes, I can't read him anymore_) and cleared his throat.

I shifted awkwardly.

"...Oftentimes, people only see the glory that comes with being a leader," Minato started slowly, nursing his cup of Pheromone Coffee, "But they don't realize how hard it is to be a leader...how you have to deal with whatever consequences that comes with your orders," he trailed off as if imagining something distant before catching my gaze once more, "There will be times when you make bad calls but don't forget that you've also made really good ones too... You've saved us more times than you think so," I swallowed thickly, trying not to show how much his words affected me, "Don't dwell on your mistakes. Learn from them and move on. We'll overcome whatever may come."

My eyes burned and I wanted to cry again (___from relief, from gratitude, how can your words affect me so?_) but I blinked them back and forced out a rough laugh.

"So..." I lifted my cup to hide my watery smile, "Did you plan this out to teach me that?"

He slouched deeper in his seat and blew at his long bangs (_oh, I can see his eyes again_).

"I was just lucky that the opportunity came knocking when needed," Minato shrugged (_ah, he's smiling a bit!_), "Plus, it's nice to just help out sometimes."

_I believe "killing two birds with one stone" is the idiom I'm looking for._ I grinned a bit at how efficient he can be. _Seriously, I wouldn't mind it if he took over my position._

(A leader is someone you can look up to, someone you can count on to protect you.)

_My silent guardian, eh?_

Somehow, that thought warmed my heart as I pressed my lips against the rim of my cup.

_The future doesn't look as bleak as before..._

I smiled and took a sip–

Cough!

_Noooooo! My sweetheart's gone cold! My life's officially ruined! Sob..._

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 3 – Complete!**


	4. Rank 4

**Gin Nanashi: **Sooo...tiiireeed... ( 9 _ 9 ) Studied until 1:30 AM last night, went to bed, didn't fall asleep until 5-ish, had to get up at 7 AM, Taekwondo class, and then Social Inequality mid-term... Actually, thinking back on it, it's not the worst that could've happened (though I nearly crashed during the test)... But, yeah, random rant was random. *cough* Anyway~ I should be working on my Political Anthropology paper but...don't feel like it so here's a new chapter for all you peeps out there! :D And special thanks to _Yami no Majou077 _and _Ari Moriarty _for reviewing the last chapter~! Remember that feedback is always appreciated! x3

And so, without further ado, please enjoy!

_**On a side note, ReachingOutFES has a poll up on her profile page–One-Shot or Story?–so go vote if you have an opinion!**_

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 4**

* * *

**Wednesday July 22, 2009**

* * *

_Clear skies... bright sun... not too hot or freezing cold_...

I stretched and breathed in the slightly salty air before sighing in happiness with a big grin on my lips.

_Yakushima's so– Freaking– AWESOME~!_

My enthusiasm aside, our little beach vacation would end soon and, though I was a bit anxious about returning to and advancing farther up in Tartarus, the day was just too _perfect_ to waste time moping around.

Not to mention–

"Ack! No! Don't point that thing at me!" Junpei shrieked–I mean–_yelled_ as he dived out of the way, barely dodging the rapid-fire pelts of water "bullets" from our newest teammate.

"Cease and desist in your escape," Aigis intoned as she easily waded through the water with her firearms firmly locked on him, "I will accomplish my mission regardless of your resistance."

"Go Aigis!" Yukari cheered with a (_gleeful, sadistic, insane, take your pick_) grin, "Take down that pervert!"

Standing beside her was Fuuka who giggled away cutely as Mitsuru-senpai simply smiled in mirth from her seat beneath the shade. Akihiko-senpai, on the other hand, was fully absorbed in his (_sort of_) last-minute training session, swimming who-knows-how-many laps from the shore to the closest buoy. As for Minato...

I looked around, trying to find the elusive Poké–I mean–male, as the waves rolled lazily over my feet.

_Aaaaand... Voila!_ My eyes zoned in on his familiar figure as he ambled over to a less crowded area._ My skillz az a detective is not lacking. At all. No matter what Jun-chan says._

The sound of girlish screeches–that is–_manly screams_ followed by crashing waves made me grin vindictively as I skipped over to shore, ignoring the indignant voice–"Mina-tan, you traitor!"–shouting at me.

As I walked away from our boisterous group and towards him, I slowed down and watched as he crouched down and scooped up a handful of sand, examining the white grains with a fond (_wistful?_) look in his eyes.

_I wonder what he's remembering..._

His eyes seemed...sad (_regretful?_) and...lonely (_so, so lonely_) like he was somehow left behind (_why? we're all here for you_)...but they also shined intensely (_what's your resolve? why do you fight?_) with a sort of determination that seemed out of place for such a peaceful day.

His hands made wide sweeping motions, gathering the dry sand into an ever-increasing pile, but all I could see...what _struck_ me the most...was just how _small_ he suddenly seemed, all hunched over with his head bowed (_and looking so, so _forlorn), and there was this _pang _in my heart as my head _throbbed_.

_"He seems a bit lonely, doesn't he?"_

_"...Lonely, Mama?"_

_"Yes... To feel lonely is... Well, it's... It's not a very good feeling."_

_"Not a good feeling... ... ...I got it! I'll un-lonely him then!"_

_"Huh?! Ah– Wait– Ko-chan!"_

**_Skip._**

_"Hi ho! I'm Minako! But you can call me Ko-chan, just like Mama and Papa!"_

_"... ... ... ... ..."_

_"Helloooooo~?"_

_"... ...re ...pre..."_

_"Rupee?"_

_"...you're...pretty..."_

_"Eh...? ...Oh! Heehee! Well, I think you're pretty too!"_

**_Skip._**

_"...it hurts...like there's a...a _hole_...right here..."_

_"A hole...? Like...something empty...?"_

_"...un..."_

_**Skip.**_

_"I know! Let's fill it then!"_

_"Fill...?"_

_"Yup! Like...like eating! I always feel better after I've got something yummy in my tummy!"_

"...ko! Minako...!"

Blinking rapidly, the world was a blur of colors before it straightened itself out (_or was it that I straightened up?_) and I stared at the blue ocean, the white sand, the green foliage before looking up in confusion.

Silver eyes, wide with fear (_what...?_), gazed down at me.

Suddenly, I became hyperaware of the arms wrapped around me and the warmth emanating from him.

_Ohmygooshfrabanesshe's_HUGGING_meeeeee!_

_(And he actually knows something other than pats!)_

Shaking my head a bit to clear the fog (_because, _of course_, it'd be just like Narcissus to simply do as he pleases...freaking Marin Karin_), I breathed (_hm...spicy..._) deeply–_12_–

"Are you wearing _cologne_?!" I asked before I could stop myself, "To the _beach_?! Where you _will_ get wet and smell like salt water _regardless_?!"

.

.

.

Cue mental face-palm.

Pushing aside my embarrassment, I grinned goofily at the look of disbelief in his eyes before squirming a bit in his (_tight_) hold and poking his sides.

He flinched and released me.

_Oh ho~! Have I found a weak point in the impenetrable force known as Minato Arisato?_

But before I could jump him (_no, not like _that), he grabbed my wrists and gave me a stern look that clearly said, _"There is no way in _hell_ you're tickling me and, _no_, I am _not_ pouting. I'm frowning. Epically."_

.

.

.

_Why am I_ not_ locked up somewhere again? _I wanted to bash my head against something (_preferably a nice, smooth wall but that tree will have to do_) and scream. _I am such a whack-job..._

"Minako-chan..."

His voice brought me out of my increasingly insane thoughts and I blinked owlishly at him.

_Ah... Darn it. He's still concerned..._

I couldn't help but huff a laugh at that.

_Honestly, how am I not freaked out by how he just seems to _know_? It's...strange, to put it mildly._

Deciding to forego denying my problems (_because there _had_ been hurt in his eyes before..._), I tugged at my bangs and silently gathered my thoughts before finally sighing, "I really can't hide anything from you, can I?"

His lips twitched into that not-smile before he ruffled my ponytail (_no use trying to stop him anymore...besides, it _does_ feel nice_) and waited for me to speak.

I paused, wondering where to start before deciding, _What the hey? I'll just start at the beginning. It's the most logical step after all._

Taking a deep breath–_1_–(_did his breath just hitch?_)–_10_–I exhaled slowly.

"You know how I was diagnosed with amnesia, right?" I started (_'cause Yuka-chan _did_ spill the beans, however accidental it was_) and he nodded solemnly, "Well... I think I...I-I," my voice faltered and his hand stroked my bangs before I quickly blurted out, "IthinkIjusthadaflashbackorfo ur."

He paused–no, wait–he _froze–_would be more accurate–for a few moments.

(Out of curiosity, I waved my hand in front of his face and snapped my fingers a few times and I _would've _pinched his cheeks but...)

He came to his senses and continued petting my head (_his hand's trembling..._) while speaking lowly, "What did you remember?"

Deciding to put his strange actions aside (_for now_), I scrunched up my face in remembrance.

"Not much," I admitted with a pout, "Just bits and pieces of dialogue..." my gaze dropped to the sandy floor and I furrowed my brows, "I'm pretty sure that I was talking to Mama in the beginning but there was another..." I secretly observed his expression from beneath my lashes, "A blurry image of a boy..."

To his credit, Minato's face remained placid and his movements had smoothed out but his eyes...

_So much _hope_..._

There was, without a doubt in my mind, _something_ between us...

_I wish I could just _remember_ already! _I thought with much frustration. _And why the secrecy? The silence? Why not tell me straight out?_

My head ached again and I moved to soothe it but he was already massaging my temples and–

_Soooooo sleeeeeepyyyyyy..._

Without meaning to, I relaxed and leaned into his touch.

_Nngh... I'll just...let him keep...his secret...for now... Mm..._

_._

_._

_._

I'd likely dozed off after that because the next thing I knew was me blinking up at the late afternoon sky.

Slowly sitting up, I was surprised to find that my hair had been released from my ponytail though my clips were still in order (_and I was now gritty with sand, _bleh) but I was even more surprised (_or not_) to see Minato leaning over the mound of sand I saw him gathering earlier.

_Is he trying to make a sandcastle?_

I stretched for relief before standing up as quietly as I could and sneaking closer to him.

_Hm... An admirable effort for sure but... _I bit back a snicker and shook my head a bit at the crumbling art before tiptoeing over to the rolling waves. _Now let's see..._

Dipping my hands into the cool water, I quietly gauged the distance between Minato and myself and _grinned_.

Splash!

The way he jerked up and practically _hissed_ at me with that drowned-cat look was, in one word, _priceless_.

In two words?

Priceless _and_ hilarious.

But that dark glower and evil smirk he was currently wearing...?

Just know that whoever said I ran away with my tail between my legs, shrieking bloody murder and whatnot, is a darn good _liar_.

"Minato! Put me down! _Down_, I say! W-Wait! Where are you taking me?! NO! Not there! Don't you dare, _mister_! Don't you _dare_ dr–_EEEeeeEEEeeeEEEeeeeeek_!"

SPLASH!

.

.

.

Yep.

A darn good liar.

Blowing at my wet hair, I glared at the smirking male (_expressionless, you say? well, you lie! he's totally smirking right there! smug little–_) before sticking my tongue out at him.

_His eyes mock me..._

Scoffing, I crossed my arms and stubbornly looked away (_nooooo, I'm not looking at him from the corner of my eyes..._) but I couldn't quite hide the grin on my lips as my heart seemed to tingle with warm feelings.

_Gah! I'm so freaking mushy today!_

Disregarding my thoughts, I leaned back on my palms and watched as Minato began redoing his castle with wet sand this time.

_What on earth possessed him to try and make one with _dry_ sand, I don't know. _I smiled wryly. _Then again, it _would _be pretty amazing if he'd succeeded..._

A small clump of sand was flicked at me and I blinked in surprise, almost jerking backwards when I saw those bright silver eyes mere centimeters before me before I huffed at him, "What?"

The corners of his lips lifted (_holy shi–he's _grinning_! did I just hit jackpot?_) and he gently grabbed my hands before tilting his head a bit to the side with wide, pleading eyes, "Help me build it?"

_...I'm totally hallucinating right now..._

But all I could do was nod (_dumbly_) and follow him (_fuuu–did I get charmed or something?!_) and my Personae were flat-out laughing at me without remorse.

_Y'all suck. _I grumped to them without any real heat. _And this is a conspiracy! A conspiracy, I say!_

Because, seriously, the only reason why Minato would _grin_ at me would be to shock me into a coma.

My crazy thoughts aside, I plopped down on the sand and rolled up my pretend-sleeves, resigned to obliterate the poor guy's confidence with my _amazing_ artistic skills.

"Okay!" I chirped (_no, wait, I _scowled_–must remain mad, remember?_), "Be in awe of my prowess!"

He chuckled (_wow-oh-wow! a smile, a smirk, a grin and now a chuckle, I'm on a roll here!_) and I ducked my head to hide my blu–_sulkiness_.

Shaking my head a bit, I focused on the task at hand.

We were without pails and shovels but we made due (_'cause of my awesomeness and perfection was overrated anyway_).

Feelings of nostalgia (_have I done this before?_) washed over me as we pounded the sand into the shape we wanted (_and, _yes_, it was suppose to lean like that_) and made little niches and grooves on the sides with a toothpick on top and pieces of shells all around...

I didn't quite realize I'd dried off until the sand I was picking up stopped clumping together and began sifting through my fingers.

_Like the flow of time, it forever slips through my grasp..._

The warm feelings stuttered in my chest.

_My own childhood was lost in the sea of time…_

The sea…

"_Ne, ne! Let's go swim in the ocean!"_

"_It's a bit cold though..."_

"_Heeeh... Okay then! Let's build a sandcastle and_ then_ swim!"_

"_Sandcastle...? ...Un! Help me, Ko-chan?"_

_"Of course, –––!"_

A sharp pain (_like the steely kiss of a blade on burned skin_) ripped through my head and I _hissed_ because it _hurtshurtshurts_ (_why does it hurt so _much_ when it's such a short memory?_) and something grabbed me (_nnnononono!_) and held me down (_let– me– GO!_) and I try to struggle (_but I can't _move) and–

"Minako!"

I gasped and the world was again a blur of colors but it was more than just blue and white and green because now I also see red and pink and yellow–

"Inoue, can you hear me?"

I blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of my surroundings, but everything was topsy-turvy and my head was _still_ pounding–

"Breathe, Minako. _Breathe_..."

"Come on, Mina-tan. You can do it!"

I heard a smack and a yelp and more familiar voices speaking softly as small hands rubbed my shoulders soothingly but I was still tense–

"It's okay, Minako-chan. We're here for you."

"Yeah, so just focus on calming down, 'kay? Breathe in... Breath out... Slowly..."

I inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm my fluttering heartbeat, and the colors were beginning to separate into distinct blobs now–

"Processing... Heart rate, slightly elevated. Blood pressure, lowered... It would appear that the worst has passed."

As everything gradually came to focus, I realized that I was no longer on the sandy beach but rather lying on a bed in what appeared to be an infirmary.

_When did I...?_

Confused at the sudden change in surroundings, I slowly sat up and looked around to see everyone hovering near me with various degrees of concern on their faces.

"What," my voice cracked and I grimaced before smiling thankfully at Fuuka when she pressed a cup of water against my lips and taking a sip or two to quench my parched throat, "What happened?"

"Uh, dude? You were spazzing out!" Smack! "Ow! Why'd you hit me again?!"

"I swear, you can be so insensitive sometimes, Stupei!"

"H-Huh? But I was just answering her!"

"Regardless," Mitsuru-senpai cut in before the two juniors' exchange could escalate and looked me over, "How do you feel now, Inoue?"

I rubbed my forehead, mentally assessing my condition before answering, "Better. I still have a headache though..."

"Not hurt anywhere else, though?" Akihiko-senpai asked with a small frown, scrutinizing me as if that would reveal the answers to all of his questions.

I simply shook my head and the seniors watched me for a while longer before nodding in acceptance.

A stilted silence then enveloped us and I suddenly felt ashamed of what had occurred.

_What kind of leader, _I thought bitterly, _would just keel over from a freaking flashback?_

Gripping the sheets that covered me, I bit the inside of my cheek before bowing lowly.

"I'm sorry!"

This seemed to have startled everyone and I could feel their stares on me but I ignored the uncomfortable feeling because this _needed_ to be said.

"We were supposed to have fun but I...I kind of screwed up, huh...like always...so..." I breathed shakily, "So, I'm really, _really_ sorry about all this..."

Silence reigned over us and I fought against the urge to fidget when–

"Naaah! Don't worry about it!"

–Junpei swung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a half-hug, making me look up at him and his wide grin in disbelief.

_How can he be so nonchalant about this?_

It didn't make sense.

_I'd just fainted from a stupid _flashback_!_

Hadn't he been the one so against my leadership in the first place?

_This weakness of mine...will only serve to disappoint everyone in the end._

Now was the perfect time for someone else to take over my position.

Immediately, I sought _him_ out.

Minato stood a bit behind everyone else, watching everything impassively, but when his eyes locked with mine...he looked pained and quickly glanced away.

A sick feeling churned in my chest but it felt...strange.

"Hey, hey! Don't look like that, Mina-tan!" he must've mistaken the sudden look of confusion on my face for guilt (_though I did certainly feel it_), "Some things just happen and, besides-! Your ol' pal, Junpei Iori, will always be here to watch your back!"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that and he returned it with his own goofy grin before Yukari suddenly pushed him away.

"Yeah, yeah. You do that," she retorted though the smile on her lips spoke of banter, "So just eat some popcorn while _we_ fight alongside her."

Needless to say, the two quickly broke into an argument as everyone else sighed at them with indulgent smiles.

And the tense atmosphere disappeared.

The door's soft click caught my attention and I was startled to find that Minato had managed to slip out of the room without alerting anyone else (_or, more specifically, without alerting _Aigis).

I frowned in thought and that (_foreign?_) feeling continued to nag at me (_my Personae are oddly quiet..._) before I made up my mind.

Slipping out of bed, I was happy to find that I didn't feel like collapsing (_though that headache is still a pain_) but I managed to catch Aigis' attention (_this proves it! he's a ninja_) and she made a move to assist me but I signaled for her to be quiet and distract the others.

She seemed reluctant and was about to argue but I gave her my best glare and, after reevaluating my health, she allowed me to leave her sight.

(But, just before I was able to fully escape, I realized that both seniors were looking at me with amused but also displeased expressions. I gave them an apologetic smile and Mitsuru-senpai sighed silently before tilting her head in assent. Akihiko-senpai seemed on the fence but I didn't stay to see his final decision.)

Following my instincts, I quietly made my way through the halls, down the staircase, out of the Kirijo's vacation house, towards the beach...

And there he was.

Crouched before our mutated–I mean–_masterpiece_ of a sandcastle, Minato was staring out into the sea with eyes darker than brewing storm clouds.

My heart clenched at the sight and I quickened my steps, not caring if he heard me or not.

He did (_so tense..._) but he stubbornly kept his gaze on the distant, setting sun.

I slowed to a stop beside him and crouched down, wordlessly following his line of sight.

For a moment, neither of us spoke but, somehow, I'd like to think that we got our messages across.

_(...I'm sorry..._

_...Me too._

_...Forgive me...?_

_Only if you do.)_

His shoulders relaxed and he rested his chin on his knees as his eyes trailed to the deformed–or rather–_beautiful_ artwork.

Mimicking his actions, I tilted my head a bit (_hey! it looks like a rocket now!_) in thought before asking, "Why did you want to build a sandcastle anyway?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering, "It reminds me of the time I went to the beach as a kid."

I perked up, trying to imagine him as a child (and that blurry image popped into mind) before prodding him for more information, "How did it go?"

He glanced at me, searching for something (_maybe an indicator that I won't faint like I did earlier, stupid me_), before he spoke slowly, "I...built a sandcastle with a friend on a day just like this one," a pause, "But we actually had tools at our disposal then."

I snorted and stuck up my nose, "Bah! Ours is _still_ a masterpiece! A true DaVinci work of art!"

His lips quirked into that not-smile (_but I'll make him smile for sure, just watch!_) and he began tracing something or another in the sand, still speaking softly, "My friend was the ruler of the sandcastle and I was the knight."

_I wonder... _There were so many things that I could've asked him but I decided not to (_already too much excitement in one day_) and instead asked, "Did you enjoy it?"

I suppose that I should feel bad for being so nosy but it didn't _feel_ like I was intruding.

"Yeah..." he trailed off as if recalling that memory, "We also waded through the water and played with the beach ball," my head throbbed a bit as phantom laughter echoed in my ears, "We did all sorts of things until the day ended and we had to leave," _"Do we _have_ to go?"_ "Neither of us wanted to but..." _"One day..."_ "I promised her that we'd come back again."

"So your childhood friend was a girl," I murmured, feeling a bit heady before stuffing out that feeling, "Did you guys keep that promise?"

Faltering, Minato looked down in thought before glancing over at me and smirking (_so darn close!_) slyly, "Maybe."

Pouting a bit at his ambiguity, I made a move to shove him over but he quickly dodged out of the way.

"Meanie!" I huffed at him and his eyes (_god, his eyes_) were so, so _bright_.

_I still don't get what ties us together..._

What sort of history do we have together?

_...but this is enough for now, ne?_

With a final raspberry, I turned to scoop up an interestingly twisted twig and stuck it on top where the toothpick had long since disappeared, quipping, "Well, no matter, _our_ sandcastle _still _rocks more."

And this time, a true smile graced his lips before he laughed–a bit hoarsely (_and filled with too many mixed emotions for me to read_) but amazingly _beautiful_ and _clear_.

_This castle of ours, demented as it may be, will remain for as long as the sands of time allow._

I grinned back at him.

_Yeah, so long as we're living, we're_ here _so...the past can just remain there...in the past._

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 4 – Complete!**


	5. Rank 5

**Gin Nanashi: **Well then, after finally finishing up on my Poli-Anthro-paper, I decided to forego sleep and work on this chapter instead of doing my reading assignments. (Praise my procrastination skills!)

More importantly, though, I would like to especially thank _Yuruya _and _SOME Reader _for not only your kind words but also for suggesting some awesome ideas (which we've taken into account as you'll eventually see) as well as giving us confidence for the ideas we've already been musing over. (This chapter is written in dedication of you guys!)

Of course, I cannot forget our other reviewers–_Ari Moriarty_,_ Yami no Majou77_,_ KazuyaYamura, thank you!_–as well as all of our anonymous readers and my Partner, _ReachingOutFES_! (Oh, wow, this is starting to sound like the end but, no worries, we're only halfway through it! xP)

Anyway, hopefully, y'all will enjoy what's to come so do enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3_ (c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 5**

* * *

**Saturday, August 15, 2009**

* * *

_Aa~ah, what should I do on this fine evening?_

I asked myself as I slipped my signature headphones over my neck and slowly made my way downstairs.

My Personae fluttered about and an image of an old monk smoking a cigar with a glass of wine in his hands popped into mind but I gently shook my mind at that suggestion.

_No. Mutatsu-san's gonna to be busy at the detective agency for a while. I'll give it a few nights before meeting up with him again._

They settled down for a moment as I tapped my chin in thought before a certain man with clean-cut hair and dressed in a sharp suit appeared in my mind's eye, making me snicker under my breath.

_It's too bad that he doesn't make those threats anymore. They were pretty funny… _I grinned cheekily as I recalled the pizzas before sighing silently to myself. _I don't know… He seemed pretty preoccupied with the donation idea. Plus, he _is _a busy man… (Not to mention I don't want some weird rumor popping_ _up…_again_._)

This time, I sighed aloud before a soft whine caught my attention.

Looking up, I blinked at the albino Shiba Inu sitting before Minato with wide eyes, drooping ears and an overall imploring look to him (complete with a bright background, sparkling aura and subtle intent).

_Oh, Koro-chan, you're using the Bow-Down-To-My-Cuteness-Or-Else Eyes™ perfectly!_

I covered my lips with a hand to hide the giggles threatening to slip through.

Koromaru may have just joined our cause barely a week ago but he'd already got that technique down pat and, irrespective of his blank mask, Minato seemed quite conflicted on what to do as his hand twitched.

_Now why would that be…? _I thought as I leaned against the banister and continued watching the two. _There are only three things I can think of that concerns that look: food, pets and walks._

Koromaru had already eaten the dog food I put together with Fuuka when we had dinner earlier so the first option could be eliminated (_unless he wants snacks but Koro-chan seems pretty disciplined when it comes to that_).

Thinking on that, our newest teammate was, without a doubt, extraordinarily responsible (_almost as if he were human himself…_) and was highly contributive in our battles against the Shadows with his Counterstrikes and quick footwork.

_Of course,_ I smiled fondly, _everyone's doing their best to fight._

I could still remember what a wreck I was when I first started out, constantly fearing when I'd screw up and get us all killed, but…somehow…being the leader wasn't so intimidating anymore.

_Granted, I still think that Minato would've made the better leader._ I thought with a pout. _He's level-headed, quick-witted and people naturally gather around and look to him for his thoughts._

_"You've saved us more times than you think."_

His words from that time echoed around in my mind but, even now, I couldn't help but wonder how.

Yes, I was a Wild Card.

Yes, I could change between Personae in a split second.

Yes, I could switch from offensive to support.

But…

So was, so could Minato.

_Amplifying our strengths and covering our weaknesses…we both have this ability so why was _I_ chosen and not _him_?_

It didn't seem fair.

_Minato deserves as much as, no…even _more _of…the "prestige" that comes with the title of "Leader"._

_But do you really want him to go through the "what-ifs" that you're going through? _The thought whispered to me. _The constant wondering of what's right, what's wrong…of what you should've done, what you shouldn't have done…the doubtworry_pressures _that constantly plague you even after gaining confidence?_

I grimaced, _Or maybe I'm just selfish and I secretly want this position but I'm playing it off as if I don't in order to make myself feel better._

A weight pushed down on my heart and Eurydice cooed softly to me, strumming the strings of her harp in an effort to soothe away my self-induced depression and uplift my crashing mood.

Being able to forge on regardless of the constant danger…

Being able to fortify everyone's resolves even when demoralized…

Protecting them when they need it…

Allowing them to grow despite the threats...

That's the kind of leader SEES needed.

…and I _want_ to be that leader.

I want to be supported…to support them…just as a team should function.

_I'm selfish, _I realized, _I like this feeling…I like having people rely on me…I want to continue being the leader._

But, I also knew, Minato deserved such a position as well.

_I wonder if there's a such thing as co-leaders…_

So deeply lost was I in my thoughts that I didn't notice who crept up to me until–

"Meep!"

Crash!

–I was bowled over (_ooh, what pretty stars there are~_) by the successor to my Bow-Down-To-My-Cuteness-Or-Else Eyes™ (_too bad, so sad, I'm immune!_) and attacked by his slobbering tongue.

"Ack! No! Not the face! Not the _face_!" I cried (_and I just _know _you're laughing at me, Minato!_), "Don't drool on meeeeeeeee~!"

Apparently having had his fill of fun, Koromaru backed off enough for me to sit up but continued panting happily, looking up at me, with that (_eeeevil_) doggy grin and wagging tail.

I almost (_almost_) succumbed to his charms but I didn't. (_Hey, if I could overcome the Lovers at Shirakawa, then this is no sweat!_) Still, I couldn't bring myself to scold the lovable dog and instead blew a raspberry at Minato.

"You could've warned me, meanie!" I huffed at him but he simply tilted his head to the side with a (_not so_) innocent smile and said, "But I did," his grin became mischievous, "You just weren't listening."

That deserved a pillow to his face but, since I was out of fresh pillows, I settled for throwing a conveniently placed chew toy at him.

It bounced off of his face and Koromaru barked with a sparkle in his eyes.

_I knew he was on my side this whole time._

Minato gave him an unamused look and I couldn't help but laugh at the red mark on his nose, making him turn to me.

_And is that a pout on his lips? _I did a double-take before gawking. _Holy fudge cake– It is! He _is_ pouting! (Where's a camera when you need one?)_

Sadly, no such device was on hand so I simply committed the occasion to memory and grinned unrepentantly back at him.

In response, he pouted a bit more pronouncedly (_and, _no_, I am _not_ secretly squealing like some starstruck fangirl!_) before a bump to my arm called for my attention.

Turning towards Koromaru (_and is it just me or is Minato sulking over there?_), I noticed that he had glanced over at the door before looking expectantly up at me.

I laughed softly and nodded in agreement, causing Koromaru to perk up and dash towards the door with his tail wagging rapidly.

Standing up, I wiped my face clear of dog drool and made to follow the excited Shiba Inu but paused to look over at Minato.

_He really is sulking…_

I sweated at his hunched (_which _is_ different from his slouch: more tense, slightly bowed forward, head tilted at an angle…_) form and twisted a bit to take a look at his face.

…_I can almost see his spirit leaving him._

With a silent sigh, I straightened up and turned to Koromaru, who simply cocked his head to the side, before calling out casually, "You're more than welcome to join us, Minato-kun."

And then he was suddenly beside me with his usual slouch.

I couldn't help but smile at that before the three of us finally left the dorm for a little walk around the neighborhood…

…or to Naganaki shrine.

Just as Minato and I cleared the last step, Koromaru suddenly dashed off to one side of the Inari Sushi.

(For a moment, I wondered what he was doing but then I had a feeling that he may have been visiting…)

Shaking my head a bit, I followed Minato to a nearby bench and stretched a bit before plopping down with a sigh.

"Tired?" he asked, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes and stuffing his hands into his pockets. (Something crinkled but I ignored it.)

"A bit…" I murmured as I slid down a bit in my seat, nodding sleepily, "Somehow, summer classes seem much more intensive than regular ones…"

"Having trouble?" he questioned, straightening up a bit and tilting his head a bit to face me.

"Nah…" I shook my head, "Helping Jun-chan study like mad really helped me out this time," I paused and thought for a moment before grinning slyly, "Y'know, he just might be catching up to ya!"

Oddly enough that made Minato flinch and he hunched over, glancing away.

A feeling, strange and dark and somehow distant with a hint of familiarity, churned in my chest and I frowned before nudging him a bit, "Minato…?"

"…" He stayed silent for a while longer before mumbling, "…n't…om…t…e…fo…at…"

I couldn't make out his words and the feeling seemed to grow heavier as I look at him in confusion, "What…?"

Stiffly, he straightened up and slowly (_reluctantly?_) pulled something out of his pocket, holding it out to me.

_A…paper? _I thought, still confused, before noticing, _It's a…photo?_

Something tugged at my memory…something that happened recently…and I frowned as I reflected on that something before my eyes widened as I recalled a certain conversation.

_"Wait, so you haven't heard?_  
_Guess I shouldn't have brought it up…"_

_It couldn't be…_

_"…Okay, okay, I'll tell you._  
_Um… Don't get mad at me, okay?"_

_…from back then?_

_"…Supposedly, there are these photos of you going around."_

Holding the picture gingerly in my hands, I paled as I saw myself wearing gym clothes smack dab in the middle and surrounded by my classmates.

_"I think whoever took the pictures was aiming specifically at you."_

_"That's disturbing…" _I recall saying to Junpei when he told me what was going on, having felt a bit apprehensive about being the center of attention and vaguely worried over whether or not it really was the work of a peeping tom, but...

"Minako?" his worried voice brought me out of my memories but the sudden anxiety that had seized me remained.

"I thought…" my voice faltered a bit but I swallowed my tension and cleared my throat, stating firmly, "Junpei took care of it already."

_"Well, in any case…_  
_I don't think there's going to be any more photos of you going around."_

_Since he said so, _I nodded to myself, _then I have no doubt that it's over with now. Even if he _is_ a goof, I know I can rely on him._

A sour look crossed over Minato's face (_and that feeling just _clawed_ at me_) before it was hidden behind his blank facade as he took back the photo and said bluntly, "I know."

I blinked, feeling a bit out of perception before repeating his words in confusion.

He nodded tersely before falling silent and hunching over again only this time...

_Is he…mad at me?_

Aside from that oddly…bitter(_?_)…emotion, there was a distant but sharp coil of heat burning in my chest that seemed like it wanted to both smolder deeply within and lash out at something simultaneously.

_He's mad at me, isn't he?_

I couldn't help the thought from swirling around in my mind, building up and up–

_It can't be helped... _

_I...never even gave him a reason to like me in the first place... _

_Even though..._

–my heart jerked painfully–

_And he's_ always...always_...__shouldering my problems..._

_I...I should be taking care of them myself...!_

_Just what was I– What am I–!_

–I felt sick.

Hunching over, I pressed a hand to my mouth and pushed back the urge to gag on the bitter bile creeping up my throat when–

"Breathe, Minako!"

–the feeling disappeared altogether (_though my stomach is still churning and there's this jitteriness in my heart, replacing that barely suppressed anger_).

"…in–1, 2, 3, 4–"

_–5, 6, 7, 8–_

"–9, 10–and out…"

I exhaled haltingly, still feeling a bit disoriented from the sudden jump in mental state but also calmer now, as I gazed ahead.

Silver eyes, wide with anxiety, were staring back at me.

"…sorry," I barely croaked out, "I didn't mean to make you mad…"

A baffled look came over him as he simply stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"M-Mad…? At _you_…?" he stuttered uncharacteristically, "W-Why would you– Why would you even think that?"

He seemed utterly aghast at the thought and the cold chains of dread that had wrapped around me so tightly before _loosened_.

"You're…not…?" I managed to squeak out, "I mean, that picture and…"

I trailed off as I once again wondered why he had reacted the way he did.

Something dark flickered in his eyes and I tried to hide my flinch (_my heart just felt…!_) but he must've noticed because he quickly looked abashed, dropping his gaze to the floor in guilt and resignation.

"That's not…" Minato started with a strained note in his voice, "I'm not mad at _you_. I'm just…" his shoulders slumped forward, "…ma…t…self…"

"You're…" I slowly worked out his words, "…mad at yourself…?"

He bowed his head but the thought didn't compute with me because I was sure (_so sure_) that the anger had been directed at me and yet…

_What is with this weird feeling inside me? _I placed my hand over my chest as I mentally poked my Personae. _It feels a little like…regret…?_

(They didn't answer me.)

"Why…?" I finally asked, cautiously but boldly slipping my hand into his, "I don't really get what just happened so…explain it to me…?"

His hand twitched, as if unsure of what to do, but I simply laced our fingers together.

Minato tensed a bit before relaxing and tightening his hold.

His eyes raised hesitantly to meet mine and I firmly held his gaze until he straightened into his usual slouch (_and, wow, ain't that a total oxymoron_).

"I'm _not_ mad at you. I'm mad at _me_," he repeated with emphasis to make sure that I understood him and I nodded slowly in response, "I just…"

He trailed off, frustrated at his suddenly lacking eloquence, and I gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

Pausing, he breathed deeply (_counting to 10…just like me_) before slowly exhaling and squeezing back.

"I didn't… I _don't_ like how _this_ happened," he shook the photo in reference, crinkling it a bit (_and that sharp heat flared briefly_) before wincing and relaxing his grip, "…and I never even realized it until Junpei dropped this the other day…" I stared blankly at him and he amended, "…when I saw him shredding a bunch of them."

I nodded, glad to have that confirmed, and Minato frowned a bit.

"Why…" he started but seemed reluctant until I gave him my sternest glare (_though he seemed more amused by it than submissive…I sulk at that_), "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

I blinked and he continued without waiting for my answer.

"I could've helped too," his voice held a myriad of emotions, "We could've found the culprit sooner then," frustration, sadness, insecurity, "Do you not trust me…? Am I _that_ unreliable…?" I couldn't believe my ears, "I mean, I know that I'm…blah and I've been told that my stare's downright creepy and that I should smile more but I thought you would've relied on me for something that important…"

He trailed off into a pained whisper and slumped over once again as I tried to organize my thoughts because I never _knew_.

_Had he always felt this way?_

"Minato…" I dropped the usual honorific, suddenly feeling that it would only serve to create a gulf between us, "Why would you think that?"

He looked up at me with murky eyes and retorted, "Why else wouldn't you have confided in me even after it was all done and over with?"

And then he deflated and looked so (_so_) _defeated_.

My heart clenched at the sight and I pulled him towards me, hugging him tightly to my chest because he _needed_ this.

"You _are_ reliable, Minato," I whispered into his ear, combing my fingers through his hair, "And I _do_ trust you."

He shuddered but there were no tears (_because he would never cry short of death…_) before asking in that soft pained voice, "Then _why_?"

"Because," I stated bluntly, "Junpei was the one who found out about it first and he said to not worry about it and I trusted him to take care of it. After that, I'd simply put it out of mind."

Minato didn't seem convinced and I rested my cheek against his head, speaking softly, "Maybe it's not the answer that you're looking for but that's the truth of it."

"…Weren't you worried about it?" he pulled back a bit and looked at me seriously.

My arms slipped from their place around his shoulders and I settled for holding his hands, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I was," he looked ready to interject but I cut him off, "BUT, in the face of everything else (_of Tartarus, the full moons and Shadows_), it seemed petty at the time."

"But it wasn't!" he finally snapped but I didn't let it (_distant, dark, smoldering, within_) bother me, "What if worse pictures had been taken? What if Junpei hadn't caught him in time? What if you'd been jumped? What if…" his grip tightened, "What if I wasn't able to protect you…?"

_And that, _I thought, _is the heart of everything, isn't it?_

"What-ifs…" I murmured with a wry smile, "I'd been thinking of those earlier this evening," silver eyes locked onto mine, "What if what I thought was right was actually wrong? What if I should've done this instead of that? What if…" he wanted to cut in (_I _knew _he did_) but I refused to let him as I plowed on, "What if I hadn't been chosen to be SEES' leader? What if senpai-tachi thought that I hadn't been cut out for it after all? What if _you_ were? Would I have felt jealous? Relieved? Worried? ...Hateful?" he dropped his gaze to our hands and looked unsure, "There are so many what-if scenarios, Minato, so many things that can be considered as mistakes…"

Reaching out, I lifted his chin and smiled.

"But weren't _you_ the one who told me to learn from them? To move on? That we'll overcome whatever may come?"

He blinked rapidly, trying to assimilate everything that I'd said…everything that I'd learned from _him_…and after a moment (_or three_)…he finally smiled back with an upward quirk to his lips that spoke of gratitude, of relief, of…

Leaning forward, Minato rested his forehead against my shoulder, whispering thickly.

"Thank you…Minako…-chan."

"…Ko-chan," I mumbled, feeling heat creep up to my cheeks as I hugged him again, and he tensed a bit, "You can call me Ko-chan. It's easier to say anyway… Besides, I should thanking _you_, T–...Minato."

"…" he was silent for a moment before nodding slowly and clearing his throat a bit, "Thank you…Ko-chan."

It kind of made me want to run around and leap for joy but I settled for a spiffy tune played by Eurydice.

Pulling back, I noticed that he seemed so much more relaxed now and I was highly tempted to poke fun at how our roles suddenly switched but…

_That would be too soon, ne? _

Instead, I turned around and–

"WAH!"

Crash!

–fell off of the bench spectacularly.

Twitching from my place on the floor, I glared up at those wide red eyes as Koromaru tilted his head as if to say, _"What? It's not _my _fault that you hadn't noticed me there. Or that you're clumsy enough to fall off." (And, _yes_, Minato! I _can _see you grinning and hear you snickering over there!)_

"Meanies," I huffed at them, "The lot of you."

Minato snorted, trying but failing to contain his laughter, as Koromaru wagged his tail happily with his tongue lolling out as he panted in triumph.

I rolled my eyes before getting up and dusting the dirt off of my skirt, resting my fists on my hips and quirking a brow at the Shiba Inu.

"Well?" I asked, "Are you ready to go now?"

With a swish of his tail, Koromaru trotted lazily to the entrance, or rather, _exit_ of the shrine.

I sighed exaggeratedly and shook my head with an amazed smile, "He's one of a kind, that's for sure."

"Arf!"

Pain, sharp but fleeting, flared through my mind.

_A blurred face, there's silver..._

"_Arf, arf!"_

_Small hands, warm touches..._

_"…cute doggie…"_

_A tilt of my head, my heart fluttered..._

_"Arru!"_

_Soft laughter, a gentle smile…_

_"Haha…then…"_

_I'll always be yours._

Blinking, I lifted a hand to my head as it throbbed dully.

_Another memory… _I thought in a daze, _These flashbacks…are becoming more and more frequent and…they don't hurt as much as that one time...but...why...?_

"Ko-chan…?"

I blinked again, looking up at Minato and wondering why this perspective seemed so _weird _when I realized:

_I'm resting on his lap, aren't I?_

(On another note, Koromaru was licking my free hand.)

My face burned with heat at our intimate position (_though I suppose that our hug was even _more _intimate…_) and I locked gazes with him.

_I'm probably gonna regret saying this but… _I pushed back my embarrassment, _What the hey? I've already made a fool out of myself._

"So, _darling_," I leered up at him with my best Junpei-esque smirk, "Where's my wake-up kiss?"

His face blanked out even as his ears slowly turned red before–

"Whoa!"

Crash!

–I was sent to kiss my beloved friend, The Floor.

_Owowowow…should've been prepared for that…_

I sulked as I rubbed at my lips and spat out the lovely (_note the sarcasm_) taste of dirt.

…_Man, I'm spending waaaaay too much time with Jun-chan. Goodness only knows what else I've picked up..._

A cold chill suddenly descended upon me.

_…I shudder at that thought._

Scrunching up my nose, I could only shake my head at my own deplorable state of mind before wincing as my vision swam.

And the random spike in activity by my Personae (_what were they _doing_?_) in my mind when I'd gotten knocked to the floor after I was _already_ down did nothing for my dizzy status… (Wait, what? _Status_?)

_…Paaaaaaiiiiiiiiin…I'm in..._

Calloused hands pulled my hands away from my head before Minato began massaging my temples.

_Aaaaaaaaah…reliiiiiiiiieeeeeef…_

"Don't push yourself," he muttered (_I wonder if he's still embarrassed…zzz…_), "You worried us when you suddenly started swaying and almost fell over."

"Worried…?" I slurred, trying to rouse myself for conversation but–

Skilled fingers weaved themselves through my hair, stroking my scalp gently and lulling me closer to dreamland.

(_Is it just me…or does Koro-chan…seem a bit…in awe…? …hrm…_)

_"He's a magic man…oh…he's got the magic hands–"_

And then he stopped.

An unbidden whine left my lips as I cracked open an eye, "Why'd you stop?"

"Are you…really okay with this?" Minato asked quietly and I just wanted to smack that insecurity out of him so that he'd continue petting me but (_luckily for him_) it took too much energy to lift a hand.

Instead, I locked gazes with him and (_sleepily_) replied, "I don't hate it nor do I hate you for it," his skeptical expression woke me up some more and I continued a bit more strongly, "I just don't understand why you do it, that's all," a pause before I tilted my head and asked, "Tell me why? Please?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly, "Just promise me you won't laugh…?"

"Why would I?" I replied, confused. _I don't think I've laughed at him before…?_

A small smile quirked his lips as Koromaru also rested his head on Minato's lap to listen to his story.

He shifted his hand from petting my hair to petting Koromaru's head instead, making me bite back a pout.

_(It's the same…)_

But then I saw the way his eyes were drooping and decided that it was better for me to stay awake.

I really _did_ want to know why.

"When I was a kid," Minato finally started, scratching the Shiba Inu behind his ears, "I wanted a dog just like Koromaru here: friendly, kind, someone who will always be there for me…"

"Did you get one?" I asked when he trailed off though I had a feeling...

Sure enough, he shook his head and said, "I couldn't. Dad was allergic to dogs," his smile was tinged with sadness and fond remembrance, "Naturally, I was pretty upset by that and my friend…she somehow noticed that I…"

"She cheered you up, didn't she?" I hummed, quickly putting his thought process together.

His smile grew into a small grin and he nodded, explaining, "She did it in the most unusual way too," his hands lifted (_poor Koro-chan whined in protest at that_) to his head and formed pseudo-ears, "I think her mom helped her with it but…" he curled his fingers, "She made these floppy dog-ears and an attachable dog-tail and pretended that she was my dog."

_Pretend…_

It was a word that I had often associated with myself before I came here and got so…_involved_…with SEES…with _Minato_…because I had always pretended that I was okay…that I wasn't in pain…that I didn't need anyone…

_But that's not true, is it? _I smiled ironically. _I would've never grown if I'd kept everyone at a distance…_

_(One of these days, I'd have to thank Igor-san and Theo-san too.)_

A headache pulsed through my temples–

_"Today, let's play pretend again!"_

_"Haha… Ko-chan really likes that game, na?"_

_"Of course! We can be anything we wanna be when we dream!"_

_"Mm… Okay! So, what you are gonna to be?_

_"Heehee~! I'll be your cute doggie, of course! Arf!"_

_"Eh? Is…that why you have your ears and tail?"_

_"Arf, arf! (Pet me!)"_

_"Heh...ne…Ko-chan…? You're _my _cute doggie, right...?"_

_"Yup, yup! I'll always be yours! I mean, arru~!"_

_"Haha...then…if you're mine…I can name you, right…?"_

–before fading into a dull throb as the memory that had seemed so faded the first time was suddenly brought to a certain clarity.

_Still… I couldn't see him… I want to…_

I pushed back the thought when my headache seemed to intensify.

_Patience… It'll come when it's time..._

_(I wonder what my doggy-name was gonna be…but, if my suspicions are true, then…)_

I breathed in sharply as the pain worsened–

_...2, 3, 4…_

–Minato pressed the back of his fingers against my forehead with a worried frown.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as Koromaru stood up and whined softly, nuzzling my cheek with his wet nose.

The headache was subsiding and I exhaled slowly before pushing myself up and smiling sheepishly at both of them.

_(I don't want to be seen as weak…)_

"Don't worry…" Minato murmured, brushing his fingers against my cheek (_and I wondered why I was _still_ wondering how he just knew_), "You don't have to say anything now but…"

He trailed off and _I_ knew...

"Don't worry," I grinned at him as the last vestiges of pain disappeared, "I trust you," I paused before admitting, "I just...don't want to be _seen_ as…as _weak_...that's all."

Silver eyes widened at my confession before softening in empathy (_heh, just like him to know…_) and he nodded before stating firmly, "I'll still be here…and so will the others."

I felt warm and fuzzy inside before glancing over at Koromaru when he woofed softly.

Smiling, I petted him on the head, "Yeah, that's right. I'll be counting on you too, Koro-chan," his ears perked up, "And…I'm sorry for making you worry…" he nuzzled against my hand and I laughed, "I know! How about we jog with you back to the dorm? After all, a little extra exercise doesn't hurt."

"Okay, Leader," Minato saluted with a smile, "If that is your wish, your servants shall comply."

I rolled my eyes and playfully bumped my shoulder against his, huffing, "Don't call me that."

He glanced over at me as his smile faded into neutrality before he nodded slowly, "Okay…"

I smiled–

"Pochibi."

–and deadpanned as Koromaru barked out his amusement.

_I swear… _I thought as I clenched a fist and smiled tightly,_ I _will_ bite him one day!_

_…goddamn eyes mocking me with their silver shininess…_

Sighing, I looked away only to lock gazes with mirthful red orbs and my eye _twitched_.

_I amend my statement..._

Stuck between silver and red, I decided to just march onwards with a miffed huff.

_…goddamn males mocking me with their laughing eyes._

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 5 – Complete!**


	6. Rank 6

**Gin Nanashi: **Not sleeping for over 24 hours...*yawn*...really isn't good... Oh well... At least I managed to get the urge to draw out of my system... But then I slept for about two hours on the three-hour ride home and had my first homemade meal after three painful months without so I'm good now! xD

As always, many thanks to my lovely partner, _ReachingOutFES_, for her help (otherwise you'd be waiting much, _much_ longer) and everyone who read and reviewed and favorite'd/alert'd and encouraged us! (You know who you are...)

And now, without further ado, please enjoy!

Oh! One more thing–there's a little extra at the end. :)

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

**_All Alone With You_**

**Rank 6**

* * *

**Sunday, September 20, 2009**

* * *

**Minako's Point of View**

_What…happened…?_

My body felt so heavy…

_So hot..._

And yet I shivered…

_So dark..._

I couldn't tell what was going on around me but I just felt…

_So tired..._

Was I awake?

Was I asleep?

_What was I…? What am I…?_

My head pounded a bit and I couldn't open my eyes.

(Distantly, I could feel my Personae moving sluggishly to try and relieve my aches but they were me and I was them and we were just…too…_exhausted_.)

_Think, Minako… Think…_

What had I been doing before?

_Feet pounding against the cement…_

_Freezing needles of rain beating down relentlessly…_

_Almost…there…!_

_Numb hands grasping the doorknob…_

_Safe!_

_…so cold…_

_"Ko-chan… Here..."_

_My heart jumped as something fluffy and white wrapped around me._

_"Thank you…"_

_I remembered murmuring as warm hands cupped my cheeks._

_"…T…o…k…n…"_

_My mind fogged over…_

_(But I could've sworn that his breath hitched.)_

The pounding in my head receded and I sighed.

_That's right… I got caught by that stupid storm… Ugh…_

Add that to my current condition and it didn't take a genius to figure out that I caught a cold…

_I guess that means I missed the school festival… Or, wait… Did it get canceled…?_

My mood dropped even further and I halfheartedly snuggled into my pillow for comfort.

_This sucks… And here Rio-chan and I were looking forward to putting on an exhibition match..._

I'd finally gotten to the point where I could give Rio a run for her money and we were planning on showing off some of her special moves but…

_Stupid storm, damn typhoon, freaking rain ruining all of my hopes and dreams… My life is… My life is...! It's all over now! Waaah~!_

…Okay, so I was being dramatic but imagine everything that we could've done at the Culture Festival had this not happened!

_Our high school life's been ruined! Goodbye blackmail of Yuka-tan in a maid outfit! (Oh my,__ Jun-chan's _really_ influenced me, hasn't he…?)_

.

.

.

_…siiiiiiiiiiiiigh..._

If only the school festival wasn't canceled…

If only the typhoon didn't hit when I was walking home…

If only I didn't forget to bring my umbrella…

If only…

_"If only you spent more time with your daughter, then she wouldn't be like this! Do you _want_ her to think that her own father doesn't love her?! Just look at her! So quiet…so listless… It's like she's not even alive! Like she's soulless…"_

_Mama…? Why would you say that…? Do I… Do I scare you…? Have I done something wrong...? Am I…_bad_?_

_"You _know _that I can't help but work! I _need _this job or else we wouldn't be able to afford any of these luxuries! Think about it! Where would we be without money! And even if… Even if I were to stay home, Minako would still be… From the very beginning, she's…"_

_Please don't yell, Papa… Please don't look so sad… I don't know why I'm like this…why I'm not…_normal_…why smiling makes me hurt inside..._

_"I know! I know… I know that you're doing what needs to be done but _please_…don't let it consume you, darling… I…I wouldn't know what to do if…"_

_I'm sorry, Mama…for making you feel like this… But I…I really don't know why…why there's this…_hole_ in my heart…like I'm missing my most important… Important…?_

_"–our jobs are being replaced by computers and I have to keep up with it. I'll try to be home more often. I'll try to see if I can make Minako more lively... But that's all I _can_ promise…"_

_I'm sorry, Papa… I'm hurting you too, aren't I? Even though I don't get it… You're trying really hard too, right? So… I too… I have to do my best. I'll try to smile more. I'll hide this emptiness of mine…so...don't look so tired…don't look so sad anymore…_

_"…Mama! Papa! Let's go to the park!"_

_"H-Huh?! M-Minako, you…!"_

_"It's so pretty outside so let's go go go~!"_

_"Aha… You're finally smiling… I don't get it but…thank goodness."_

_I'll keep smiling no matter what so…don't fight anymore…don't cry anymore…_

_Mama…_

_Papa..._

My throat felt tight (_my eyes...they burn..._) and I shuddered, curling into a tight ball.

_That's right… I remember now… I was…_

_"But I don't wanna play with her!" _

_"Her eyes are so scary and she never, _ever_ smiles!"_

_"She's _weird_. She doesn't talk or nothing!"_

_"Just leave her alone and we can play together. It'll be more fun anyways!"_

_"Go away, stupid-head! We don't want you here!"_

_I was…always alone...(it _hurts_)…because I...I wasn't like everyone else...(I don't _want_ to be like them)..._

People… There were so many but…they weren't who I was looking for.

_Looking… I was always, _always_ trying to find someone…someone…_important_…to me..._

But I couldn't find that person…

_Why…? Why won't you appear? Why aren't you here? It hurts…!_

Not until…

_Hair like the midnight sky…_

_"He seems a bit lonely, doesn't he?"_

_It casted a shadow over his eyes..._

_"…Lonely, Mama?"_

_Is loneliness what I feel…?_

_"Yes… To feel lonely is… Well, it's… It's not a very good feeling."_

_This nothingness in my chest..._

_"Not a good feeling…" It hurts… "…" Somehow, I don't want him to hurt… "I'll un-lonely him then!"_

_…doesn't feel so empty anymore._

That day…

_Something was pulling me, leading me, to him._

_"Hi ho! I'm Minako!"_

_It's strange… I don't know him… And yet it feels like I do..._

_"But you can call me Ko-chan, just like Mama and Papa!"_

_He feels like someone I've known for a very, very long time._

_"Helloooooo~?"_

_Please talk to me. (Please don't ignore me too.)_

_"… …re …pre…"_

_Ba-bump. (Did he…? No, it can't be… I-I'm scary, after all…)_

_"Rupee?"_

_His eyes…so bright…(so sad)…so beautiful…(so lonely)…so different…(but also so like mine)._

_(What color were they?)_

_"…you're…pretty…"_

_"Eh…? …Oh!"_

_My face felt hot (I can't be… Pretty people don't make other people sad…) but…_

_"Heehee!"_

_I've never felt this way before and…_

_"Well, I think you're pretty too!"_

_It doesn't hurt to smile anymore._

_(I don't want this to end.)_

That boy…

_"…it hurts…like there's a…a _hole_…right here…"_

_Could it be…?_

_"A hole…? Like…something empty…?"_

_Is he like me…?_

_"…un…"_

_I…I'm not the only one…!_

_(Ba-bump.)_

_But what can I do to help…?_

_"I know! Let's fill it then!"_

_If it's empty, then all we need to do is fill it…_

_"Fill…?"_

_Because when it's filled, it won't be empty anymore…_

_"Yup! Like…like eating! I always feel better after I've got something yummy in my tummy!"_

_So let's fill that hole with these warm feelings of ours._

Why…?

Why can't I remember him? (His face…his voice…so blurred…)

I want to remember him (so, _so_ badly).

Because he…

_He's somehow _important_ to me._

…even before I actually met him.

My head ached and pounded and it _hurts_ to try and remember _more_ (_I want to _know) but my desire did nothing as my broken memories slipped through my mental grasp, disappearing into that void…

_What if I never remember…?_

I grimaced at the thought and pushed it away before pressing a cold hand against my feverish forehead and staring blearily up at the ceiling.

_I can't lose hope… So long as I keep trying…I'll remember eventually._

After all, haven't I been remembering more and more lately?

_That's right… One of these days… My memories in their entirety will return._

Even if they're not in chronological order.

I huffed out an exasperated sigh before looking around and noticing that it was dark outside.

Pitter, patter, pitter, patter...

Rain drizzled lightly outside and I smiled a bit.

_Looks like the typhoon's mostly passed._

Pushing myself up, I realized that I was wearing my favorite, albeit damp (_yuck!_), sleepwear (_Hamtaro FTW!_) before wondering,

_Who dressed me…?_

Minato popped into mind and I quickly slammed my head against the headrest, feeling my blush intensify.

_Damn you for corrupting me, Stupei!_

[Meanwhile, downstairs, Junpei felt the deepest urge to cackle madly.]

Breathing deeply–_12345678910_–I exhaled slowly before rubbing the small bump on my forehead as my head throbbed a bit.

_Ugh… Not my best idea... (Titania, Diarama, please…)_

A rush of coolness washed over me and I felt like hibernating for the rest of my life but I persevered and sighed before mentally diagnosing my condition:

_Still a bit feverish, still got the chills, still tired... (I am beyond exhausted actually...)_

Yawning, I laid back down and pulled the covers over my head.

_Better conk out again..._

But then I heard a knock on my door and Fuuka's soft voice.

"Minako-chan?" she called out, "Are you up yet? Can I come in?"

_Noooooo~! Need. Sleep…! (…I want to cry…)_

"Sure thing, Fuu-chan," I replied instead as I propped myself up.

She entered with a thermometer in hand and a worried look in her eyes.

"How are you doing?" she asked timidly, approaching my bed.

"I'm doing fine, thank you!" I forced myself to chirp back with a smile.

She hesitated but smiled back and relaxed a bit, giggling, "Even with a cold, you still have so much energy. I'm glad," _Okay, I can't be frustrated with her at all. She's just too cute!_ "I'm going to take your temperature now, okay?"

I nodded and opened my mouth, "Aah~!"

_Clamping down on the thermometer, I wrinkled my nose at the weird taste of rubbing alcohol and metal._

_"Now, now, Ko-chan," Mama scolded without much heat, "I need to make sure that you're getting better."_

_In response, I poked my lips out in an exaggerated pout and she laughed softly before tapping my nose._

_"Silly girl," her eyes sparkled, "But seeing you so energetic makes me so happy considering…"_

Beep, beep!

I blinked as Fuuka took the thermometer away.

"Thirty-eight degrees Celsius," she sighed before cleaning the tool, "You still have a bit of a fever but it's lowered quite a bit from before."

Watching her move, I couldn't help but remember…

_"Now then, I want you to stay in bed while I make some soup for you, Ko-chan."_

_"But Maaamaaaaaa," I whined, "Toto-kun's supposed to come over and play today!"_

_"No 'buts', young lady," her voice was soft but stern, "If you don't get better soon, then you'll have to wait even longer to play."_

_"Eeeeeeh?! Phooie…"_

_Mama…_ I smiled, feeling a bit fond, a bit sad and a bit guilty. _Mama, you'd always taken care of me…even when I hurt you so badly…and yet…I forgot everything after..._

My head throbbed a bit and a touch on my shoulder–"Minako-chan? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?"–made me blink and look up into wide teal-green eyes.

"Sorry, Fuu-chan," I grinned sheepishly at her, "I guess I'm still a bit sleepy."

"Oh!" Fuuka quickly straightened up, but not before pulling the covers over my shoulders, "I should let you rest now. Are you comfortable?"

I giggled a bit and reached out to pat her soft hair, "You'll make a great mother one day, Fuuka."

She blushed heavily at my compliment and I couldn't resist adding in,

"But you'll be an _awesome_ mama once you learn how to make my favorite~!"

_"What are you doing, Mama?"_

_She paused in her bustling to smile down at me and ruffled my hair (heehee!) before answering, "I'm making curry, Ko-chan."_

_Curry? Oh boy!_

_I perked up at that before scrunching up my nose in remembrance and poking her stomach, "Remember not to add too much spice this time! Last time was like trying a nuclear bomb…"_

_She blinked before rolling her eyes and flicking my nose, "Oh hush!" I pouted up at her but she simply continued, "You shouldn't dwell on past mistakes, Ko-chan," here she posed and pumped a fist, "Yes! You must learn from your mistakes and carry on! Have the confidence to try and keep trying no matter what!"_

_I tilted my head at her words before poking her again._

_"Still, no more than half-a-teaspoon of cayenne pepper, okay?"_

_She sniffed, "You're ignoring my wisdom, Ko-chan…"_

"Mou~ I'm getting better at it!" Fuuka huffed at me as she playfully swatted at my hand and I stuck out my tongue at her before we dissolved into giggles.

_Fuu-chan really is a lot like Mama… _I thought fondly, _Of course, she's her own person and Fuuka's amazing the way she is but…I'm glad. For just this moment…it feels like I'm with Mama again...like I haven't forgotten anything..._

Slowly calming down, I sighed a bit and leaned back, musing aloud again, "If Fuu-chan's like SEES' mama, then I wonder who the papa would be?"

"Eh…?" Fuuka blinked slowly before a blush dusted her cheeks again, "N-No, I couldn't be…!"

I almost felt like a cat toying with her food as I smiled slyly at her and purred, "Could it be…Shinjiro-senpai~?"

She turned red so fast that I was a bit worried she'd faint on me but I needn't worry when I found a pillow thrown at my face.

"D-D-Don't joke about things l-like that!" she squeaked, covering her heated cheeks.

I couldn't help but laugh aloud as I hugged the pillow to my chest and grinned cheekily at her pout before another thought occurred to me.

"Maybe you're right," I conceded to her with a mock-thoughtful look on my face as she sighed before looking wary when I gave her a kittenish smile, "Shinjiro-senpai's more like SEES' mama with his _amazing_ food while you can be the papa since you're so good with machines!"

_Granted, _I thought to myself, _Papa was pretty bad with technology in general..._

_"I wonder what's wrong with it…"_

_"Hi ho, Papa!"_

_"Hm, hey, hi, now let's see here…"_

_I blinked at his distracted tone before bouncing over, "Ne, ne! What are you doing, Papa?"_

_Seated on the floor, he was holding a brand new stereo in his hands, "Huh? Oh! Hey, Ko-chan! When'd you come in?"_

_"Buu~ I came in a while ago!" I huffed at him, gaining a sheepish smile in return before crouching down and looking the device over, "So what'cha doing?"_

_He turned back to the stereo and gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm trying to figure out how to work this thing."_

_I blinked, "Music comes out of it, right…? Well, what've you done so far?"_

_"Yeah…" He scratched the back of his head, "I've already plugged it in and it's new so there shouldn't be any problem but… Hmm…"_

_My eyes zeroed in on the big red symbol and I pointed it out, "Have you tried this yet?"_

_I pushed the button–_"YOU ARE ALWAYS GONNA BE MY LOVE~!"_–and nearly fell backwards when music _blared_. _[1]

_"GACK! TOO LOUD!"_

_"TURNITDOWNTURNITDOWN!"_

_"I'M TRYING!"_

_"HURRYHURRYHURRY!"_

_Click._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_Cough. "Well, I guess we've figured out how to play it at least!"_

_Sniffle. "…my poor ears…"_

"Sh-Shinjiro-senpai as a-a m-mama…?!" Fuuka sounded a bit faint as her cheeks burned red once more, "I-I-I…!"

Slapping a hand over my lips, I tried muffling the snickers that bubbled up within me at her fish-impersonation when my throat started itching and–

Cough! Cough!

_Was it just me or does it feel really hot again…?_

"Oh! Minako-chan!" A cool hand pressed against my forehead and I blinked blearily before giving a weak grin.

Fuuka frowned and (_gently_) pushed me down, stating firmly, "I've taken up too much of your time now so rest up, okay?"

I groaned a bit, already feeling restless, but I easily relented and snuggled into my pillow, grumbling, "Stupid cold…"

She smiled indulgently and tucked me in, "Just focus on getting better and I'm sure it'll pass soon!"

"Yes, Mama," I drawled before pouting a bit when Fuuka petted my hair (_I don't believe this–it's _spreading).

"Yukari and Junpei-kun are going to visit you later. I overhead them earlier so rest for now and then you can talk with them a bit later!" Fuuka told me optimistically.

Ignoring the pats (_feels nice but…not as great as Minato's…wait, wha–I did _not_ just–okay, I did…sigh…I must be going even _more_ insane…_), I perked up, "Really? Awesome! Thank you, Fuu-chan!"

With that, Fuuka left my room with a small smile on her lips and I buried myself under my beloved blanket, deciding to close my eyes for a bit…

.

.

.

Some time passed–maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours–and the next thing I knew was the sound of familiar voices in my sanctuary.

"Mina-tan~! Guess what~?" Junpei called out (_boisterous as always_), "Your order of chicken noodle soup is here~! Courtesy of Shinjiro-senpai, of course!"

"Shhh!" Yukari hushed him and I heard a smack along with a yelp signaling her ever-deadly slap, "Not so loud, Stupei! She needs her rest!"

I smiled a bit at how they always seemed to be bickering with one another but I knew that most of their arguments were more out of habit than anything else (_as of late anyway_). After all, given the amount of times they'd had to rely on each other in and out of Tartarus, they've come to work together really well now. In a way, I supposed that they were a bit like an old married couple...

_"Are we going somewhere, Papa?"_

_He smiled at me and ruffled my hair as I looked up at him, "That's right, Ko-chan. Today, you, me and Mama will be having a family picnic!"_

_"Family…picnic…?" I tilted my head, "Why?"_

_A flash of sadness appeared in his eyes and he crouched down, placing his hands on my shoulders, "We want to spend time with you, of course." _

_Mama crouched down as well and smoothed out the random locks that stuck out with a watery smile, "Ko-chan… You know that we love you, right?"_

_I bobbed my head in response before pausing and asking,_

_"Um… Is this why you were yelling again?"_

_They looked a bit startled but Papa quickly recovered and pulled me into a hug, whispering softly but strongly, "Ko-chan, even though we argue sometimes, don't ever think that we hate each other or you, okay? We don't, and will never, hate one another."_

_"That's right, sweetie," Mama added in as she kissed my head, "We love each other and we love you."_

The memory faded as I returned to reality, feeling a bit melancholic.

_That was…probably a memory of…before _him_…_

I quickly shook my head, waving away that thought, before another headache could take place.

"Oh~! Look who's finally up!"

Blinking, I poked my head out of my little cocoon and blew a raspberry at him.

"Hey, hey! Is that how you treat your bestest friend in the whole wide world when he's come to visit you in your time of need?" Junpei gave his best hurt expression but the grin on his lips quickly gave him away even as he clutched at his chest, "I'm _hurt_, Mina-tan! I might just die of a broken heart!"

"Pbfft–As if," Yukari rolled her eyes and placed her fists on her hips, "And 'bestest' isn't even a word!"

I snickered at her triumphant smirk as Junpei stuttered, "I-I knew that! I was just testing ya!"

"Riiiiiiiiight…" she drawled and he nodded firmly, "That's right! See? I knew you'd believe me!"

She rolled her eyes again before smiling over at me and sitting on the edge of my bed, "So? How do you feel now, Minako?"

"Much better than earlier!" I chirped with a thumbs-up before blushing a bit when my stomach growled, "Uh…"

"Was that an elephant or what!" Junpei laughed at my halfhearted glare and placed the tray he was holding onto my lap, "Well, eat up while it's still hot, Mina-tan! No one likes it when their food goes cold. Especially since Senpai made it!"

Taking in the awesomeness in front of me, I perked up and immediately dug in with a happy, "Itadakimasu~!"

In a mere three minutes and 27 seconds, I easily polished off the bowl and leaned back with a satisfied, "Gochisousama~!"

Junpei whistled and laughed, ruffling my hair (_see! see! it _is _spreading!_), "Damn, girl! What are you–a vacuum? Did you even breathe during that?"

I flicked a wad of tissue at him and he yelped, dodging epically.

"Dude! Don't go spreading your cold to me!" He shouted, hiding behind my Jack Frost doll, "I'm fragile, y'know?!"

Yukari and I snorted in stereo, making him nod seriously while cupping his chin.

"Yeah, I know I'm so manly that you can't possibly imagine it with all the Shadow-butt I kick but," he lifted his shoulders and hands with a shake of his head, "The ladies love a bit of softness in strong men, like me."

I snickered at the way he was acting as Yukari heaved an exaggerated sigh, "Manly? Strong? Sorry, but all I see is Stupei, Ace Defective, and besides," she gave a sharp smile, "Idiots don't catch colds so you needn't worry."

Ouch_… Poor Jun-chan…_

I could almost see the words piercing him through the heart in the form of arrows and shook my head sympathetically.

_Yuka-chan really went all out on that one..._

Junpei was curled up in a fetal position, mourning what little of his battered ego was left, before Yukari grabbed the tray and kicked him out of my room with a bright smile and a jaunty wave.

"Well then, rest up, Minako-chan, and we'll see you again when you're better!"

I barely managed a nod in response before she closed the door and, soon enough, I heard a squabble break out between the two.

_Again._

Sighing, I shook my head but smiled nonetheless.

_Oh well, that's Jun-chan and Yuka-chan for ya!_

That done and over with, I picked up my Jack Frost doll from where it had fallen and cuddled it to my chest before snuggling back under my blanket.

_I hope I'll fully recover by tomorrow..._

But, for now, the world of dreams beckoned me and I soon followed that voice to sleep…

.

.

.

* * *

**Third-Person Perspective**

As the leader of SEES slept peacefully in her bed, the door to her room opened with an unnoticeable creak.

Giving her sanctuary a cursory glance and seeing that everything was in order, Minato completely disregarded the dormitory's rules and entered with nary a sound, quietly striding to her side.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and observed her sleeping form, taking note of the way her lashes fluttered as a result of her dreaming state before brushing his fingers against her cheek.

_Still a bit warm… _He tilted his head a bit before nodding to himself. _But she's recovering well._

Running his fingers through her hair, Minato smoothed out the tangles before braiding a lock and tucking it behind her ear.

He then slipped his fingers from her ear to her chin before poking her cheek in amusement.

She raised a hand to swat at him but missed and scrunched up her nose in a small, disappointed pout.

_Cute..._

His lips quirked into a small grin as he slid off of the bed into a kneel and rested his chin on his palm, watching the way her lips parted with each exhale before blushing a bit and shaking his head.

_What am I thinking?_

Still, as he gazed at her face, he couldn't help the way his heart thumped in his chest.

Ba-bump.

He reached out a hand again...

* * *

**Minako's Point of View**

Something warm but rough stroked my cheek as a hint of spice reached my nose.

_A hand… Who...?_

I wanted to open my eyes to see who it was but my eyes barely fluttered and I felt so…so _safe_ and _cozy_ and _free_ from all of my troubles…

Still, I attempted to rouse myself before I managed to gaze blearily at the blur of colors through my lashes.

_The night and the moon..._

Those two things were what I was reminded of when a familiar voice spoke softly, "You sure know how to make someone worry…"

Nostalgia washed over me as I suddenly recalled another voice, younger and more high-pitched but with the same emotions laced into his tone…

_"You sure know how to make someone worry…"_

_I pouted at him before turning away stubbornly with a huff, "I'm _not_ sick! I just…feel funny, that's all!"_

_A pause before he shook his head a bit and sighed, "You have a fever, Ko-chan. And I think it got worse too… You should've stayed in bed. Why'd you play with me outside anyway?"_

_My head felt stuffy and my cheeks were hot as I glared down at the blanket covering my lap, grumbling, "I just didn't want'cha to worry 'bout me…"_

_"You _are_ worrying me," he stated bluntly and I slumped my shoulders in response before he continued, "…I guess it can't be helped…"_

_He poked my cheek and I looked up in confusion._

_"Listen, I'll take care of you," he quirked a small smile at me, "So get better soon, okay?"_

_Embarrassment made my cheeks flush some more but so did that pleased feeling bubbling in my chest as I grinned back, "You're gonna take care of me all by yourself?"_

_I giggled when _he_ blushed this time and stuttered, "Y-Your Papa would never let me do that!"_

_Blinking, I tilted my head and wondered, "Why? We're Best Friends For Life (in caps too)!"_

_His blush turned darker and he refused to meet my curious gaze, mumbling something under his breath._

_I poked him and he shook his head before stating, "A-Anyway, everyone who loves you will be taking care of you after all."_

_Everyone who loves me…?_

_._

_._

_._

_Oh…!_

_"Heehee~!" I couldn't help the silly grin on my lips, "I didn't expect you to say that, Toto-kun!"_

_Surprisingly, his blush receded a bit as his next words made my heart jump all funnily and his eyes boldly met mine–_

_"Don't expect something that you already _know_."_

_–and then I _remembered_._

My eyes snapped open to stare at nothing in particular before I noticed that whoever (_it can only be him..._) was in here had already left.

Disappointment churned in the pit of my stomach but I pushed it away as I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, pausing when I felt a braid on my left side.

Fiddling with it, I recalled those eyes–_brightbeautifulfamiliar_–and compared them with _his_ eyes before looking over at the picture frames decorating my dresser.

_Toto-kun…_

My gaze trailed to that dark blue hair and those moonlit eyes as I bit my lower lip.

_I'm _almost_ positive that he's…_

Flopping back onto my bed, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply–_1…2…3..._–before exhaling slowly and looking up in determination.

_All I need to do now…is confirm it with him._

And yet, I was also reluctant to confront him about it.

_What if… What if I'm mistaken?_

I bit my knuckles in anxiety.

_There might still be… No… I _know_ that there's still more that I haven't remembered so…_

Should I ask him about it straight away?

_But his face is still blurred in my memories… (It could still be someone else…)_

Maybe I should just wait until I remember everything...

_But who else can it be...? (What if I don't want it to be anyone else...?)_

Burying my head into my pillow, I groaned.

_Why must my past be so complicated?!_

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 6 – Complete!**

* * *

[1] Hikaru Utada's _First Love_ was a popular J-pop song in 1999.

* * *

**...and now for an alternate ending to this chapter!  
**

_Surprisingly, his blush receded a bit as his next words made my heart jump all funnily._

_"Don't expect something that you already _know_."_

_My cheeks felt like I could cook eggs on 'em..._

My eyes fluttered open to stare at nothing in particular before I noticed that whoever was in here had already left.

_Or had I just imagined my visitor…?_

I wrinkled my nose in thought and reached up to scratch my head when I felt something on the left side of my hair.

_Huh…? I don't remember braiding my hair..._

Fiddling with it, I thought back but…I couldn't recall.

_Man, my memory really, _really _sucks._

That thought made me hang my head in depression.

_…I kind of want to cry now..._

A heavy sigh left my lips before I rolled around on my bed.

_Come on, Minako, think! Braid, braid, braid, braidbraidbraid…_

Then, like lightening, it struck me.

_Minato!_

Puffing out my cheeks, I couldn't help but feel both awed and baffled.

_Just how'd he sneak into my room?! Again no less!_

_(Maybe he really is a ninja…)_

_This is a total violation of my privacy!_

_(I wonder if he'd teach me to be a ninja…)_

_The next time I see him, I _will_ jump him!_

_(…)_

_…_

_(…)_

Not_ in that way!_

_(Darn you, Jun-chan! You really _have_ corrupted me! …sniffle… My poor, innocent mind…)_

I attempted to suffocate myself as my face burned from heat.

_Gooshfrabaness…_

Needless to say, I was quite unsuccessful.

_No longer am I the pure-minded maiden I once was…_

Rolling onto my back again, I clapped my hands together and prayed.

_Mama and Papa in heaven…your tainted daughter shall now commit seppuku to redeem herself._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't ask. _I_ don't even know where that came from... Still, hopefully, it amused you at the very least! :D**

**And yeah, this chapter didn't really have Minako and Minato interacting...and there were quite a number of flashbacks...and we may have focused a bit too much on Fuuka...and there was the subtle PriestessMoon-shipping and...**

***cough***

**Leave your thoughts/suggestions/complaints/etc. please?**


	7. Rank 7

**Gin Nanashi: **Urgh... I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to transition through this chapter but, hopefully, you guys won't get too confused with everything that goes on...and I hope the ending doesn't seem too abrupt either. ^^;

And to _SOME Reader_, thank you again for the lovely review! I'm (We're) glad to hear that our writing is still up to par. And yes, things will become serious but this story will (hopefully) still be humorous and fluffy and heartwarming since that's what I really want to focus on. x3 And thank you for the encouragement as well as your words of warning! We'll definitely try to not strain ourselves but you needn't worry right now since we're both on Spring Break. (Whoot~!) And it wasn't so much talent as it was a bit of procrastination (on my part anyway)... *cough* Thank you again for reviewing! :)

Now, without further ado, please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 7**

* * *

**Monday, October 05, 2009**

* * *

_No…_

_"Shinjiro!"_

_This can't be…_

_"Senpai!"_

_Please tell me this isn't true…!_

_"Shinjiro-senpai!"_

_Please…_

_"No…"_

_(Blood… There's so much _blood_…)_

_It spilt, smeared, _clung_ to the cold, dirty, unforgiving floor…_

_(Dark…red…it smelled of iron…)_

_He coughed–_

_(–watery, rough, it splattered–)_

_–and gasped–_

_(–drip, drip, drip down his chin–)_

_–but still he smiled…_

_"Ken…"_

_"Titania, diarama!" (Power flowed even before I said her name.)_

_He was saying something but I couldn't hear him through the pounding of my heart in my ears–_

_Diaramadiaramadiarama–!_

_–and his fingers brushed against my cheeks–_

_"Don't cry…"_

_–while my vision was blurry and I was forcing back my sobs–_

_"Minako…"_

_–but I shook my head and pressed my hands against his wounds, feeling sickened by the slick liquid pouring out and even sicker by his next words._

_"This is how…it should be…"_

_Nonono_no_! This is _not–_! Don't say that it's–!_

_He coughed and gasped and there's just– Too– Much– _Blood_._

_(Diarama! Diarama! Pleasegod_someone_makeit_stop_! Stopstop_stop_!)_

_I tried to apply pressure, tried to slow down the flow, but my hands were trembling and–_

_What do I do? What do I _do_?!_

_–a hand grasped my shoulder while another was placed over my shaking–_

_!_

_A rush of power made me look up into sharp silver eyes–_

_'Don't give in,' I could've sworn he said even though his lips were pursed, 'I'll back you up.'_

_–and I felt relievedempowered_determined_._

_I won't give up. I won't let him die. I won't waste your support._

_"I-I'll help too!" Yukari said, crouching across from me and hovering her hand over mine while holding her Evoker to her head, "Diarama!"_

_Glass shattered and Io's silhouette appeared in a glorious blue light and I could feel her strength add to ours before two more gunshots made me look up out of surprise._

_"Y-You…!"_

_Shinjiro-senpai's usually strong voice was disturbingly weak as he looked sightlessly at Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai when they crouched beside him with Polydeuces and Penthesilea hovering over them._

_"Shut up," Akihiko scowled furiously at him with tears clinging to his eyes but never falling, "When you recover, I'll sock you a new one."_

_"…I've asked the Chairman to arrange for an ambulance," there was a hint of strain in Mitsuru-senpai's voice despite her composed demeanor, "But until the Dark Hour ends, we need to focus on stopping the bleeding."_

_Where's Ken? I suddenly wondered with a jerk, Please tell me he's not hurt too!_

_'He's fine, Ko-chan… Just focus on Senpai right now.'_

_I forced myself to not stray as Shinjiro-senpai shuddered._

_He's going into shock!_

_The three who couldn't help us, who didn't have Personae that could heal, were no doubt even more restless than we…_

_Junpei paced back and forth with Koromaru whimpering softly besides him as Fuuka hovered uncertainly between him and us._

_The blood… It's slowing…_

_That thought didn't comfort me as much as I hoped when I saw his eyes fluttering close in exhaustion._

_"Stay with us," I urged him and I could see him making an effort to glance at me, "You have to!"_

_His lips twitched a bit and I could imagine him huffing that rough laugh of his but he was so…so _pale _now._

_Please don't die on us… (Please don't die on _me_…!)_

_Minato's hand tightened around mine and I could feel fear's icy grip tighten ever so slowly around my heart as his breathing _faltered_._

_Please survive…_

_I shut my eyes and poured all of the strength I (_we_) could muster into my (_our_) attempts as the others called out their own support._

_Please _live_…!_

_A blink and the world faded from that sickly green hue–_

_"…a little longer…"_

_–I gritted my teeth and tried to _force out_ my powers–_

_"Just hang in there a little longer…!"_

_–he was turning so, so _cold_ now and–_

_"Don't give up…!"_

_–distant sirens–_

_Surprise._

_(…ba-bump…)_

_–screams and shouts–_

_Hope._

_(… …ba-bump…)_

_–hands pulled me away–_

_Fear._

_(… … …ba-bump…)_

_–and then his breath _stuttered_._

_"No…"_

_(I don't want to lose anyone again…!)_

_"SHINJI-NII!"_

My (_bloodshot_) eyes snapped open to stare blankly at the green (_what a disgusting color_) and yellow (_cheerful my _ass) and strangely immaculate (_but he was covered in bloodbloodblood_) wall of Tatsumi Memorial Hospital.

"Ko-chan…"

I shifted and looked over my shoulder to see tired silver eyes mirroring mine.

"To…k...n..." My voice broke and I felt cold (_so, so _cold_…_) so he swept me into a warm (_light me up within_) hug, "I-I…"

I knew…

I _knew_…!

I knew that something…that something _big _was going to happen…!

And yet I…

"I…!"

_If only I followed my instincts!_

I bit my lower lip (_tasting blood, that iron stench_) and wanted to scream (_shout, yell, cry_) at how _unfair_ and _stupid_ and–

"Damn it… Damn it…!"

–and how _messed up_ this all was.

_Why…? _

He said nothing and simply held me closer.

_Whywhywhy_why_?!_

That thought plagued me, chasing itself round and round (_and round_) in my mind, as I buried my face into his shoulder, dampening it with my frustrated tears.

_I thought that I'd _finally_ become useful and yet–!_

Minato ran his fingers through my hair but even that didn't calm my self-loathing.

_So tired… I'm so tired of this…_

I closed my eyes and just leaned against him as he rested his cheek against my head.

_Why do we fight...?_

_(Why am I still taking on this burden…?)_

_Why are they risking their lives…?_

_(Why haven't I quit yet…?)_

_All of this is..._

"Let's go…"

My eyes opened at the sound of his voice and I stared at nothing in particular, whispering hoarsely,

"To where…?"

Gripping my shoulders, he pulled back a little–just enough to capture my attention with those strong (_determined, never letting me fall, always holding me up_) silver orbs of his–and quirked a small smile.

"Home."

Ba-bump.

"…home…?"

I hated the weakness (_the surprise…the disbelief…the _wonder)in my voice.

"Home," his voice was firm and certain, "Home is the dorm," he stood up and held out a hand, "It's SEES."

_SEES… _

My breath hitched.

_Everyone…_

Their faces flashed through my mind's eye.

_That's right..._

My eyes narrowed.

_How could I have forgotten...?_

My shoulders straightened up.

This_ is why I haven't quit yet… _

I swallowed back my sobs.

This_ is why I'm still taking on this role… _

I blinked away my remaining tears.

This_ is why we risk our lives… _

I matched his sharp gaze with my own.

This_…is why we fight._

(Death may be natural…

Death may come for us all one day…

But death has yet to actually _claim_ any of us.)

_Shinji-nii…_

The doctors told us that he's in a coma right now…

That there's little to _no chance_ he'll ever wake up…

But…

He's _alive._

_You're still fighting for us, aren't you?_

Death may come…

(Like the Reaper of Tartarus with his ominous chains and random game of tag…)

But we won't let him take us lying down.

I clenched my fists for a second before taking his outstretched hand.

We'll _live_.

"Home…" I repeated as I stood up, "Yeah… Let's go home."

And, after what seemed like an eternity, the pain inside my heart dulled a bit.

* * *

The car ride, arranged by Mitsuru-senpai and the Chairman, was silent and oppressing.

_So close…_

Everyone was still awake and lost in thought despite pulling an all-nighter.

_This is the first time we've come so_ close_ to losing a friend…_

I was sure that our thoughts were along the same line.

_It was _too close...

Even though he's not dead.

_It was still _far too close_ for comfort._

I watched the scenery pass us by as the sun slowly brightened the once dark sky.

_This won't happen again._

Digging my nails into my palms, I made this silent vow.

_I'd rather die before I let them slip through my fingers._

Warmth covered my fist and I held his hand in silent comfort and relief and support.

_'I as well.'_

Perhaps I should've felt unnerved by our sudden connection but I could only smile grimly at our reflection as the car stopped in front of the school.

_That's right…_

Stepping out, we ignored the fact that we were ready for class two-and-a-half hours too early.

_We won't let it happen ever again…_

_(_Never_ again.)_

And so the day passed lethargically…

.

.

.

* * *

Linking my fingers together, I stretched out my arms and yawned.

The lounge had quickly emptied after our earlier meeting.

We were meant to discuss what to do with Ken but…

I sighed and slumped against the sofa, closing my eyes.

_Ken-kun…_

"He'll be fine."

Tilting my head back, I opened my eyes and smiled wryly up at Minato.

"I know."

He leaned against the backrest and stared down at me for a moment before tilting his head a bit.

"You're not mad at him."

I blinked and tilted my head back at him, thinking on his statement for a moment.

_Should I be angry with him?_

I definitely didn't _agree_ with Ken's motives and I was certainly _upset_ with him but…

"No, I'm not," I agreed as I closed my eyes again, "I'm not mad at him."

_I'm just too relieved that no one's died on me last night..._

The seat next to me sunk a bit after Minato jumped over the backrest and plopped down besides me in his usual slouch with barely a sound.

I couldn't help but huff a laugh at that.

"Sometimes," I told him with a faint grin, "I really wonder if you're a ninja."

He flashed me a small smirk and I shook my head in amusement.

We settled down in comfortable silence…

.

.

.

…before I broke it with a thought that nagged at me.

"Hey, Minato…?"

He was nodding off but hummed sleepily in reply.

"What do you think…of death?"

Although we weren't even touching, I could feel him tense at my question.

"Why," He asked softly, "do you want to know…?"

_Because it's everywhere?_

_Because no matter where I go it seems to follow?_

_Because my so-called blood _family_ thinks that I'm the harbinger of misfortune?_

I was sure he knew what I was thinking even as I stayed silent before I shook off the (_two times_) bitterness smoldering within me and parted my lips to say what I really wanted to say underneath all of that.

"Ten years ago…" I started slowly, "I lost my parents in a car crash."

He grew rigid.

"That was what I was told."

Subconsciously, his shoulders lost a bit of tension.

_I knew it. He _does_ know. At least, a part of it._

But I didn't press him about that (_for now_).

"Minato," I paused, wondering how to phrase this before deciding to be blunt, "You've lost yours too, didn't you? On that night..."

He clammed up and I knew that I'd hurt him with my tactlessness.

_(Sorry… I'm so sorry… I _know_ it hurts but… Please…)_

Reaching out, I grasped his hand in mine and lowered my voice.

"We…knew each other," I whispered and his fingers twitched in my hold, "Isn't that right…? Toto-kun."

_This was it, _I thought as my heart pounded in my chest, _all or nothing._

(My head ached a bit and my Personae stayed quiet.)

"When…" he spoke just as lowly with a hint of _painfear_hope, "…did you remember everything?"

Relief flooded my heart and I ignored his almost painful grip.

"…A few weeks ago," my voice was barely above a whisper, "Something just _clicked_ and the flashbacks just kept coming…"

His breath hitched.

"There are still gaps in my memories," I admitted, "Especially of that night…"

_–flashinglightscreechingtires redblood–_

I suppressed a shudder and shook off the pain in my head.

"It's mainly a jumble of colors and noise."

(Like a stone statue, Minato was still and silent.)

"There's one thing I remember for sure though…"

I looked at him and forced him to look back at me.

"_You_ were there."

_–looking so, so_ scared _and leaning over me, shaking me, shouting _something_, but there was this buzzing in my ears and my chest _hurts _and this metallic taste on my lips is–_

"Please…"

He looked a bit pale and I softened in my approach, reaching out and cupping his cheek.

"Tell me the truth."

Stiff as a board, he forced out a shaky exhale and took several moments to compose himself before jerking a nod in answer.

(Because no matter how calm he may appear, his mind's a whirlwind of _mess_ and he's feeling _too much_ and–

_How can I feel what you're feeling…?_)

"I… I-I…!" he faltered and swallowed thickly before starting again, "I was…!"

_–always alone, so estranged, Mom and Dad were _scared_…of me, _for_ me–_

"I…I met you when we were five…"

_–like sunshine, like life, you brought beautiful colors into my monochrome world–_

"After that we were…"

_–always together, no longer lonely, we just _fit_ together–_

"We never left each other's side…"

_–and life finally felt _complete_–_

"Mom… Yours and mine… They'd always set up our play dates."

_–they gossiped and smiled and laughed together as we played in the sand, at the park, at home–_

"Dad was always joking around with yours…"

_–trying to show off their nonexistent muscles and coaxing us to choose the best–_

"Everything…was just _perfect_."

_–but then that night happened and–_

"We were going somewhere…

_–and there was a _crash_ and so much _blood_–_

"They all just…_died_…and you were–I was–!"

_–so scared, so terrified, so _lonely_, pleasedon'tleavemetoo–_

"And the doctors, cops, _everyone else_ wouldn't let me _stay _and I just…!"

_–wanted to scream at them, wanted to fight against their grip, wanted to snarlbitescratch my way back to you–_

"They sent me away and I just couldn't _find_ you after that…"

_–searching, always searching, but no matter where I turn, where I go, I was _alone again_–_

"But then you suddenly appeared before me at the station…"

_–and you didn't recognize me...no, that's not true, you _did_ recognize me but–_

"And I found out that you couldn't remember _us_…"

_–struggling, you were struggling, always, by yourself, keeping everything in–_

"I didn't want to force you to remember but at the same time…!"

_–please remember me, I don't want to be forgotten, please rely on me again, like you used to–_

"…so I didn't say anything and tried to…"

_–tried to make you remember with my actions..._

He closed his eyes and turned away from me, hunching over and looking like the small child he was before.

_Everything's finally out in the open…_

_'What will you do now, Minako...?_

_Will you…reject me?'_

I brushed his bangs from his face and he shivered but still his eyes were shut tight and I–

_Hey..._

–I wrapped my arms around him–

_Don't turn away from me…_

–pulling him closer to me–

_I will never, _never_, reject you..._

–and pressing my lips against his head, whispering,

"Minato…"

_You're not alone anymore…_

He gripped my shirt–

We're_ not alone anymore._

–and buried his face against my shoulder–

_So lean on me…_

–shuddering and no longer trying to hold himself upright–

_Just as I lean on you…_

–because we're finally _together_ again.

And the invisible weight that he'd placed upon his shoulders lifted as he suddenly sagged against me, causing me to shift to a more comfortable position though I refused to release him from my grip.

_'Promise that we'll always be together?'_

I rested my cheek against his head, feeling his heartbeat synchronize with my own.

_For as long as you want and more, Toto-kun._

A rush of warm feelings flowed from my heart and throughout my body and I smiled before closing my eyes, feeling more relaxed (_calm, pain-_free) than I'd expected.

_Well, _I thought happily,_ that went much better than I'd imagined…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ah… _I suddenly remembered, _He never answered my question..._

I glanced down at his sleeping face and stared for a moment (_cute…_) before shrugging it off.

_Oh well. Another time then._

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 7 – Complete!**


	8. Rank 8

**Gin Nanashi: **Whew! Finally done with this chapter! Ahahaha, my fingers kind of ran away with my imagination and I ended up going on and on and on... Hopefully, it doesn't seem _too_ filler-ish though since there's a major hint or two (and several much more subtle ones) about what inspired us to write this story... Can you guess what this idea is? :3

That aside, I'd like to thank our nameless guest (who we only know by this special '_?_') for taking the time to review! Thank you and I hope we continue to entertain you with the rest of this story~! :D

And of course, many thanks to everyone else who's been following along!

Now for a line from my awesome Partner...

_**ReachingOutFES:**__ We have a special surprise coming so stay tuned!_

...Hehe, we won't spoil what this surprise is but you'll see it sooner or later so, until then, enjoy this chapter~! ;D

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 8**

* * *

**Tuesday, November 17, 2009**

* * *

_This– Is– Gonna– Be– AWESOME!_

I could barely hold myself back from leaping for joy.

_Kyoto, here we come!_

I was practically _vibrating_ with excitement.

_Shrines, food, shopping, hot springs… _

Just imagining everything that we were going to do was making me want to squeal like a fangirl.

_Touring the old streets…_

_Gazing at the glimmering river…_

_Bathing under the moonlight…_

_Ve~…_

_(Just for these few days, I'll put everything behind me…)_

"Please stand clear of the tracks for the incoming train bound for Kyoto. Thank you for your cooperation."

I blinked at the sudden announcement and looked around in confusion before noticing the warmth gripping my hand.

_(Thank goodness we're in the back so no one's glaring at me…)_

My cheeks flushed in embarrassment when I finally realized that we were at the platform instead of outside (like I'd originally thought) and that Minato was gently holding my hand.

"Done daydreaming?" he flashed a smirk at me, "Then let's get on."

I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

(His eyes narrowed briefly and my heart thumped heavily before both returned to normal when Toriumi-sensei called for us to board.)

Stepping onto the bullet train when it arrived, I looked around and marveled at the cushiony seats that reminded me a bit of those on airplanes before noticing a familiar boy waving at me.

"Hey, Minako-chan~!" Ryoji called out, leaning an arm against the backrest of his window-seat, "There are two seats over here!"

I perked up and immediately skipped over to him, tugging Minato along as he dragged his feet a bit.

_Mou~ Why are you so reluctant?_

_'…no particular reason…'_

"Here," Ryoji patted the middle-seat as he sat down correctly, "You can sit next to me Minako-chan!"

His (_childish…familiar_) smile was infectious and I easily returned it with my own grin, chirping, "Thank you, Ryoji-kun~!"

He chuckled a bit and we turned, expecting Minato to be sitting right next to me, when–

"Ryoji, my man! You're sitting next to Mina-tan? Well, count me in!"

–Junpei suddenly appeared, pushing Minato into the single seat across the aisle and plopping down besides me with a cheeky grin.

_I feel a dark aura emanating..._

Peeking around Junpei's excited form, I sweated a bit when I saw a faded silhouette of Thanatos hovering above Minato as he stared daggers at the oblivious boy-child next to me.

(Everyone around us subconsciously shifted away in fear.)

_Poor Toto-kun…_

His eyes caught mine and widened a bit, taking on a teary shine, and I _melted_.

Poking Junpei in the ribs, I asked him to–"Move, Jun-chan. _Now_."–switch seats with me before _Ryoji_ asked him to–"Junpei-kun, please switch with me!"–switch seats with _him_ so what ended up happening was us accidentally (_not_) squishing Mr. Ace Detective against the window.

_(I am _such_ a sap…)_

The malevolent feeling that had surrounded Minato quickly disappeared though he was still staring dully at Junpei… Or was it at Ryoji?

_Hm… It's kind of hard to tell since they're right next to each other…_

Regardless, I smiled at him (_glares were abound_) and he returned it with one of his own (_several thumps were heard in the background_) and we simply sat back and relaxed as Junpei and Ryoji began chatting about everything and nothing in general…

.

.

.

By the time we finally arrived in Kyoto, it was already late in the afternoon.

Exiting the train, I barely got in a stretch when Minato silently appeared besides me (_like a Boss–I mean, like a _ninja) and grabbed my hand, hiding our hold from everyone else's view.

"Wouldn't want you to get lost now, would I?" he whispered lowly with mirthful eyes.

I stomped down the urge to shudder when his warm breath ghosted against my ear and hid my blush behind feigned anger.

"That was only _once_!" I growled at him, "And how was I supposed to know 'Turn right!' meant _your_ right?!"

_'You mean, like how the others got it?'_

I would've stomped on his foot when a flash of red caught my attention.

_Mitsuru-senpai…?_

The redhead looked depressed from her place up ahead in the senior line…

"She came…" Yukari murmured from her place in front of us, "Thank goodness."

I glanced between the two before smiling to myself.

_I'll leave her to Yuka-chan, then._

The line moved and Minato tugged me towards the tour bus, successfully leading me to the window-seat and snagging the one right next to me.

_Aa~ah… I can just feel the fangirls trying to drill a hole through my head…_

_'Just ignore them. Besides, I won't let them do anything to you.'_

_My hero,_ I drawled mentally, _want a reward kiss for that?_

He fell silent and that distant warmth curling up in my guts made me blush a bit but I stubbornly ignored it and watched the scenery pass by, commenting airily,

"The sunset looks real pretty, doesn't it?"

"…Yeah, it does…"

When we arrived at Godaigo Inn in Higashiyama-Sanjo, the sun had already disappeared over the horizon and evening had just set in.

Stretching out the kinks in my body once more, I covered up a yawn and sighed softly.

_Traveling sure is tiring sometimes..._

Minato nudged me a bit and slipped a piece of candy into my hand.

_Mm~ Toffee~..._

Feeling much more awake now, I flashed a bright smile of thanks at him as he simply nodded in return and resumed his usual slouch.

"Hey, what's that umbrella for?" Ryoji suddenly asked.

Curious, I looked at what he was pointing at and marveled at the elegant paintings (_graceful cranes, dancing fairies, flowing water and lush greens_) decorating the cover.

_Beautiful…_

_"Ne, ne! Toto-no-mama!" I chirped, bouncing over to the poised woman as she sat on her knees in front of a scroll, "What'cha doing?"_

_Silver eyes raised to look at me before she smiled and placed down her brush._

_"Good morning to you too, Minako-chan," she greeted with a twinkle in her eyes._

_I blushed in embarrassment and quickly greeted her back before glancing distractedly over at the smooth curves and vibrant colors decorating the otherwise blank paper._

_She chuckled softly and waved a hand over the image, "Well? What do you think of it?"_

_Black ink outlined a familiar symbol of harmony on the white surface as a beautiful dragon in calming blue entwined and complemented a bold tiger in energetic orange._

_"Pretty!" I squealed, kneeling down and fawning over how _alive_ the creatures appeared, "You're amazing, Toto-no-mama!"_

_Covering her lips with a kimono sleeve, she bowed her head and smiled over at me, "Thank you for your kind words, Minako-chan."_

_I beamed at her before curiosity nudged at me and I asked,_

_"Ne, ne, Toto-no-mama… Why did you draw this? Don't you usually draw people?"_

_Her smile widened a bit as she pressed a finger against her lips._

_"Se-cr-et~!"_

_"E~eeeeeh?! No fair!"_

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I smiled over at him, "Well, if you're asking me, I think it's for decoration."

"…I see," Ryoji murmured softly as he inspected it further, "So that's the style here in Kyoto, huh?"

I nodded, feeling fairly confident in my answer, and returned my attention to the paintings again with a nostalgic smile.

_"Toto-no-mama~!" I continued whining, "Tell meeeeee~! Tellmetellmetellme–"_

_Her eyes continued to laugh at me as I rolled around on the floor._

_"–tellmetellmetellmetellmeeeee e–"_

_"Ah, Minako-chan, watch–"_

_"–eeeeee–!"_

_Crash!_

_"–out…"_

_Dazed, I squinted up at the warped world around me before shaking off the pile of scrolls and sitting up with wide eyes and clasped hands._

_"Tell me, please?"_

_Her lips parted and closed and parted before she covered her lips and looked away as her shoulder shook a bit._

_I pouted and scooted closer to her, making my eyes water and my lower lip wobble._

_"Pleeeeeeaaaaaase~?"_

_She couldn't hold it back anymore and bursted out laughing._

_How cruel… I sniffed pitifully, I just wanna know…_

_"Okay, okay!" she finally conceded after who-knows-how-long, "I'll tell you why."_

_I perked up at this and straightened my back in attention._

_"You see," she started, "I was inspired by two people who are very, _very_ special to me. Can you guess who?"_

_Tilting my head, I scrunched up my nose in thought, "Um… Toto-kun and Toto-no-papa?"_

_She smiled and tapped my nose, "Close, little one. Minato-chan is definitely right though. Doesn't he remind you of this dragon?"_

_"Yep, yep!" I immediately agreed, "He's very pretty!"_

_"Oh?" an elegant brow was raised delicately, "Even though pretty is used to describe girls?"_

_I gave her my most serious nod and she giggled before I remembered and asked, "Oh yeah! What did you mean by 'close', Toto-no-mama?"_

_"Ah…" she settled down, "You're right in thinking that my darling is indeed very, _very _special to me but, alas, he is not my other inspiration."_

_"Eh…? Then…" I furrowed my brows and crossed my arms, listing off, "Your mama? Your papa? Your little sister? Your niece? Your–"_

_Another tap on my nose cut me off as she laughed._

_"You're right, I love all of them very much, but," a twinkle appeared in her eyes again, "Wrong again, silly."_

_I pouted up at her and she leaned towards me, whispering conspiratorially, "You see, my other inspiration is none other than…"_

"Minako-chan~!"

I was snapped out of my reverie when an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Say, Minako-chan," Ryoji murmured into my ear, "Why don't we go hang out somewhere together after this?"

I blinked and suddenly found myself in Yukari's arms as she glared at him viciously–"Back off, bub!"–before abruptly turning to me.

"Watch yourself around this guy, okay, leader?" she shook me to emphasize her words, "He'll go after _any_ girl with a pulse!"

From the corner of my vision, I noticed that Minato secretly agreed with her if his sharp eyes were anything to go by.

"Leader?" Ryoji wondered aloud, "That's no way to refer to someone with so cute a name as Minako-chan's."

Yukari froze upon noticing her slip-up and I patted her shoulder sympathetically, letting her know that it was okay.

(Hey, if I didn't mind her letting slip of my amnesiac state to everyone in SEES back then, then I certainly wouldn't mind something as minor as this.)

She smiled at me in apology but I simply shrugged off her mistake and smiled back in forgiveness.

"Oh, and I just don't go for anyone," Ryoji continued rather seriously, gazing at me rather intently, "I want to get to know you better because…you're you," here he smiled before laughing softly, "Though I must say, we're getting along pretty well already."

Yukari looked startled and I just knew that she'd taken it the wrong way.

"Huh? What's with that chuckle? Wait, don't tell me, are you two…?"

_Yup, she took it the wrong way._

I sighed silently, shaking my head a bit and smiling indulgently.

_Yuka-chan's not that different from Jun-chan sometimes._

They both have a habit of misunderstanding things even though they mean well.

"You are a problem!" Aigis suddenly cut in, standing protectively in front of us and glaring down Ryoji, "Refrain from any further advances lest I take permanent action!"

_Permanent…? She can't kill humans so… Does that mean she'll castrate him?_

I sweated at that, feeling sorry for the guys as they shivered in stereo.

_That aside, do we really seem like a couple?_

I thought on that for a moment.

_Well, it's true that we've been hanging out quite often but…I can't really see Ryoji-kun as my boyfriend_.

Minato shifted from his place besides me and I looked up to see him watching Ryoji with a calculating look in his eyes.

_Hm?_

I bumped my shoulder against his in question but he simply shook his head.

_'It's nothing important...'_

I didn't believe him because it was obviously important to him in _some way_ but, since he didn't seem too anxious over it at the moment, I decided to also put it aside.

"Come on, you can talk later. You're blocking the hallway."

Toriumi-sensei's voice jarred me from my thoughts and I snapped to attention.

"Girls, your rooms are that way, on the third floor," she continued, gesturing to the staircase, "Why don't you go get unpacked?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I chirped with a salute and she smiled, leaving only after giving the boys a stern look.

Rolling my shoulders a bit, I picked up my orange traveling bag and pulled it over my head.

"Well," Junpei smirked, "You heard her."

Fuuka, being the optimistically innocent person she is, didn't catch onto the glint in his eyes and nodded with a cute smile, "Yes, we'll see you later then!"

She then turned to me and tugged on my hand, "This way, Minako-chan."

"This way, Minako-chan," Junpei practically sang, half-a-step behind us.

"I'm looking forward to seeing the rooms, Minako-chan," Ryoji chuckled, following along casually.

Out of curiosity, I glanced over at Minato to see him sauntering after us.

His gaze caught mine. _'Shall I show you the way?'_

_To where?_ I played along with a small smile.

His lashes lowered ever so slightly. '_To your room, of course.'_

I couldn't quite help the way my heart jumped all funnily and quickly looked away, forcing back my blush when I thought I heard him chuckling softly.

_Thank goodness for the little mercies…_ I thought as we walked up to the second floor, _No one's pointing out how red I am…_

"Well, I will see you later," Aigis said, standing at attention next to the banister.

A vein throbbed on Yukari's temple before she finally placed her foot down, forcing us to stop at the base of the staircase to the third floor.

"All right, this has gone far enough!" she snapped, whirling on the three males.

_Kiss your dreams goodbye guys…_ I snickered at their disappointed looks (_although Minato seemed as bored as ever_).

"Junpei, Minato and Ryoji-kun, guy's room!" Yukari pointed down the current hall before turning to the blond, "Aigis, girl's room! You're coming with us!"

That said, she quickly dragged Fuuka upstairs.

"Awwww," Junpei sighed heavily with slumped shoulders.

"Awwww," Ryoji mimicked soon after with a pout on his lips.

Minato simply tilted his head at us.

_'Good night.'_

I smiled at him before waving cheerily, "Night, guys~!"

"Good night, Minako-chan~!" Ryoji immediately waved back with an easy smile.

"Night, Mina-tan…" Junpei sighed lethargically, obviously still sulking over his loss.

Humming to myself, I bounded up the stairs after my fellow females but stopped short as Scathach nudged at me.

Turning around, I stared at a spot behind Junpei's head and tilted my head, squinting a bit before chirping, "Oh, and don't get haunted by that ghost behind ya now~!"

Junpei rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatev– Wait, what did you say?"

Ryoji looked over at him, "I think she said, 'Don't get haunted by that ghost behind ya now~!'"

The capped boy looked a bit weirded out, "Dude, don't do that. It's creepy."

"H-Huh?" The scarf-wearing boy looked confused, "But I thought my impersonation was pretty good!"

"Riiiiiiiiight," Junpei drawled before rolling his eyes, "But, geez! Does she really think I'd fall for something like that?"

Minato tilted his head in thought, shifting his gaze from the staircase to behind Junpei's head and staring blankly at that spot.

"Uh, dude? What are you looking at?" Junpei slowly turned around but saw nothing unusual though, oddly enough, he shivered, "L-Let's just get to our room, yeah?"

"We should," Ryoji agreed, rubbing his arms a bit, "It's getting a bit cold now, isn't it?"

"R-Really? I-I didn't notice," the capped boy laughed nervously, "I mean, you're not serious, are y-y-_ACHOO_!"

Silence.

"Oh my _god, _we're gonna _DIE~_! Save us, Minato~!"

"…"

"…Huh? Minato?"

"Strange. Where did he go?"

"…Holy shit, it's got Minato! Run, Ryoji, run! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES~!"

.

.

.

I hummed softly to myself as I opened the door to our assigned room.

"About time you got up here," Yukari huffed with her fists on her hips, already dressed in one of the inn's offered yukata, "I was wondering if those perverts kidnapped you or something!"

"Sorry for worrying you," I smiled ingenuously at her, "I was just bidding the guys a good night."

She rolled her eyes, "You're too nice, Minako."

I simply tilted my head at her, making her shake her head and smile indulgently at me before turning away to chat up Fuuka.

The door behind me clicked close and Aigis appeared besides me before she caught my eyes and smiled ever so slightly.

I couldn't help but giggle in response.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 18, 2009**

* * *

_Heehee~ I slept so well last night!_

Bouncing downstairs, I saw two of my favorite guys lounging on the lobby seats and skipped over to them, waving energetically and greeting them with a bright smile,

"Good morning, Jun-chan! Ryoji-kun!"

"Good morning, Minako-chan," Ryoji smiled back readily, "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly~!" I chirped before looking over my beloved brother from another mother who looked hungover for some reason or another (_hey, I rhymed! Lotus Juice would be so _proud), "How did you guys sleep?"

Ryoji was about to answer but was cut off when Junpei groaned loudly and fell to his knees, practically groveling at my feet.

"You're so cruel, Mina-tan," he cried, burying his face into his arms, "You should've let us be haunted in blissful ignorance!"

My eyes widened as I gasped, "But I couldn't, Jun-chan! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't warn you in some way?"

"How about the kind that would've let us sleep peacefully?" he grumbled before sitting up though his shoulders were still slouched over.

_Ah... Darn it._ I thought, feeling my own shoulders slump, _Now I feel all guilty and stuff…_

Sighing, I crouched down and lifted the lip of his cap to look at the bags under his eyes before patting his head, "Okay, okay. Next time I won't point out the resident ghost so cheer up, okay, Jun-chan?"

He stayed silent for a moment before mumbling, "…ten…"

I blinked and tilted my head a bit, "Huh?"

"Ten bowls," I felt a chill run down my spine (_nyoro~n?_) as Junpei suddenly loomed over me, "You're treating me to ten bowls of ramen."

"What?!" I squawked, standing up indignantly, "You can't even _eat_ ten bowls! Make it _five_!"

"Too bad!" he crossed his arms and turned away, "I won't forgive you otherwise."

"B-But," I sputtered and Ryoji cut in sternly, "Now, now, Junpei-kun, a lady shouldn't–"

"And you've gotta go on a date with Ryoji here tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Minako-chan, I'll be a perfect gentleman and help you treat our dear friend~!"

I pouted at how quickly they suddenly double-teamed me before groaning loudly, "Alright already! It's a deal…"

"Wai~!" Ryoji threw up his arms in excitement and, for a second, the image of a young boy with equally deep blue eyes in black and white overlapped him.

_Pharos… _My eyes softened in remembrance, _Why do you remind me of him, Ryoji-kun…?_

An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I blinked before looking up at the conspiratorial smirk on Junpei's lips.

"So?" he whispered to me behind a hand, "Fallen for him, yet? I can always arrange for more dates~!"

Unamused, I elbowed him sharply, making him yelp and jump away, before I turned away and huffed, "Stupei."

"Hey, hey! Not you too!" he whined, rubbing his ribs, "It's bad enough that Yuka-tan keeps calling me that…"

I simply stuck my tongue out at him when something bright from the corner of my eyes caught my attention.

_A camera?_

Surprisingly, I didn't feel that uncomfortable churning in my stomach like I did back when I first found out about the stalker incident.

Regardless, I turned around to find the culprit before–

_I've been blinded!_

–I blinked furiously to get rid of the spots.

"Mou~," I pouted and squinted a bit, "What was that for, Toto-kun?"

Even though my vision was still blurry, I could tell that he was grinning a bit, which made me pout all the more.

"I wanted to make sure the camera wasn't on flash," he said, ruffling my ponytail, "It tends to bother people."

"So what am I?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes a bit, "Chopped liver?"

I felt him poke my cheek and heard him chuckle softly, "You'll always forgive me, na?"

My vision cleared up and I stuck my tongue out at him, not denying it but want to sulk some more, "Bleh! You just took a picture, didn't you? Show me and then I'll forgive you!"

A thoughtful look appeared in his eyes as he tapped his camera for a moment before abruptly walking off, "You'll forgive me anyway."

Stunned, I sputtered for a moment before snapping out of it and running after him, growling, "Toto-no-baka! Get back here!"

Alas, I failed to capture him and his camera by the time Toriumi-sensei called for us to board the tour bus.

_Stupid Toto-kun…_ I continued to pout in my seat. _How can he be so ninja when he can't even use a knife?_

"Is something the matter, Minako-san?" Aigis asked from her place besides me, "Your posture is 3.4º off to the left and there's a tic in your right eye and your lips–"

I quickly covered her mouth with a blush, "It's okay, Ai-chan. You don't need to detail all that."

She blinked and nodded before pulling my hands away and holding them to her chest, "If there is anything you need, Minako-san, please do not hesitate to command me."

I puffed out my cheeks and flicked her nose, "Mou~ Ai-chan. How many times do I have to tell you? We're _friends_ and friends don't command each other."

A blush dusted her cheeks and she tilted her head in a small bow, "My apologies, Minako-san. I still have much to learn."

Unable to stop myself, I glomped her and nuzzled her hair, "You're so cute, Ai-chan! Don't worry! We're all here to help ya so just have fun, yeah?"

Suddenly, she tensed and I could hear the whirling of her hard drive kick up a notch.

Tilting my head back a bit, I blinked in confusion and looked up at her, "What's wrong, Ai-chan?"

"It would appear that a majority of the male sector along with a minority of the female one have suddenly lost consciousness," she informed me, "Shall I conduct an investigation on the cause?"

I looked around before sweating at the goofy smiles on their unconscious faces.

"No, don't, Ai-chan," I released her from my hug and sighed, "I have an idea as to what happened but it's better if you don't."

_(Sometimes I wonder if it's a good thing Jun-chan's corrupted me…)_

She looked confused and nodded slowly, leaning back into her seat, though I could still see her surreptitiously gathering as much data as she could.

Looking out of the window, I could only sigh again.

_Where did my good morning suddenly go…?_

.

.

.

Some time later, the tour bus dropped us off in front of a shrine.

I awed over how grand it was in comparison to the Naganaki Shrine and eagerly met with the miko assisting our group.

Off to the side, I caught sight of Minato snapping pictures like crazy and I was highly tempted to sneak up on him to see if I could grab his camera but…

_Oh well. I can always do that later. Right now though..._

"Oh! Minako-chan! There you are!" Fuuka waved at me, "We're going to purify ourselves now!"

"Coming~," I waved back, jogging up to her, "Are the others already at the fountain?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

That said, she tugged me with her to attend the purification ritual before we went to the offering box and prayed.

_(Now and forever… Let's keep on experiencing these wonderful days together…)_

Once that was done and over with, we split up again when Yukari was whisked away by her fellow archers and Fuuka…disappeared when I wasn't looking.

I supposed that I should've been worried but I knew she could take care of herself and she could always contact us with Juno.

(Granted, it would be more of a feeling than an actual thought communicated since it would be outside of the Dark Hour.)

Instead, I decided to take a seat and just relax as I watched everyone else mill around, chatting and taking pictures and making memories, when a tap on my shoulder caused me to look up in surprise.

"Hey, Minako-chan," Ryoji smiled at me, "We're still on for tomorrow, right?"

I smiled back and nodded, "Of course! I did promise after all. And it'll be fun!"

"Great!" he looked so childishly excited that I couldn't help but laugh, feeling just as happy.

My laughter was cut short though when a weight settled over my head.

"Hey!" I yelped, struggling to lift my gaze, "Toto-kun~!"

"Oh, Minato-kun," I heard Ryoji greet him jovially with a hint of something else but I wasn't paying too much attention, focusing on getting Minato's hand off of my head, "Are you finally done with your camera?"

That caught my attention and I eyed the device that was just a few centimeters away from my face.

_Chance!_

But when I was about to make a grab for it, I was jerked to my feet (_H-huh?_) and suddenly dragged away (_Eh? E~eeeeh?!_).

"W-Wait," I squeaked, trying to keep up with his long strides, "T-Toto-kun?!"

I looked back helplessly but Ryoji simply smiled and waved at me, "I'll see you later then, Minako-chan~!"

Utterly lost, I could only wave back in agreement as I tried to get my bearings.

_First, catch up to Toto-kun._

Now that I was upright and facing the direction we were heading, I stopped tripping over my feet and jogged to match his pace.

_Second… _

I peeked up at his face.

_Second is wait for him to cool off… _

I chanced another look and almost shuddered at how icy it was.

_Or rather, to _warm_ up._

Suppressing the urge to sigh as that distant spark smoldered in my chest, I simply allowed Minato to drag me to an area that seemed abandoned in comparison to the rest of the temple.

When he finally stopped, we stood there in quietly for a moment before he finally sighed,

"…sorry…"

Tilting my head back a bit, I stared at the blue sky and asked, "What was that all about?"

He fell silent.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, "Did you and Ryoji-kun–" (_that vague feeling niggled for a second before quickly dying away_) "–get into a fight?"

He looked away.

"Not a fight then," I hummed, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet, "But something about him…is irritating you, correct?"

He pursed his lips.

"And you won't tell me," I continued, "Because it has something to do _with me_, correct?"

He _flinched_.

Placing my fists on my hips, I turned to him and stared– Him– _Down_.

Under my gaze (_never mind the fact that I'm shorter_), he quailed before folding before my (_almighty_) will.

"It's just…" he started, shifting around like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "…he's _always_ around you now…"

And I softened automatically, knowing his words to be mostly true.

_Minato..._

Reaching out and gently entwining our fingers, I swung our hands together.

_Always remember..._

Little by little, he lost his awkwardness and squeezed back.

_I will_ never _leave you by choice._

_'Because you promised, right?'_

I smiled brightly at him and his lips twitched up in response.

"Ryoji-kun's a good friend," I leaned back and looked up at the sky again, "He...reminds me of Pharos."

Minato glanced at me before nodding slowly, "He does, doesn't he…?"

"Yeah…" I stilled our hands and rested my head against his arm, "Do you think…?"

He was quiet for a moment as he thought before speaking softly, "The timing _does_ seem a bit convenient…"

"Mm…" I hummed in agreement before frowning, "Something's…going to happen soon, ne…?"

A foreboding shiver ran down my spine and Minato's grip tightened around mine.

_Even though I wanted to put everything behind me for a while…I guess I wasn't able to._

_(But I never want to forget anything ever again.)_

"Don't worry," he murmured against my hair, "No matter what happens…"

_'We'll get through it.'_

I smiled, feeling all warm and tingly inside.

"Yeah… Together."

"Alright, everyone, gather 'round! It's time to head back to the inn!"

We snapped to attention at the sound of Toriumi-sensei's voice a distance away.

"We'll split ways in front of the Kamogawa but remember that curfew's at 8:00 sharp! If you're late…"

Glancing over at Minato when he shuddered a bit, I raised a brow in question but he simply shook his head.

_'You don't want to know.'_

It would've tugged at my curiosity but I just ended up feeling sorry for him (_whatever had happened had obviously scarred him somehow..._).

On the way back, I ended up getting snagged by Yukari as she dragged me and Fuuka away.

Apparently, she had caught Ryoji trying to ask Fuuka out–"Can you believe that guy?!"–and then caught wind of _our_ planned outing tomorrow–"If he's blackmailing you…"–but I quickly assured her that there was _zero _foul play and that it was _not _a romantic date in any way, shape or form.

"Fine," she huffed at last, "But you should still be careful around perverts like him."

(I highly doubted her view of Ryoji.

Was he an incurable flirt? Yes, for sure.

But a pervert...? I was a bit more iffy on that one.)

Still, I promised her that I'd be careful and she nodded in satisfaction before her attention was caught by something over at Sanjo Oohashi.

_Or rather _someone_. _I thought, eyeing the redhead by the riverbank before smiling and chirping, "Anyway, Yuka-chan, I'm meeting up with Toto-kun, so I'll see ya later, 'kay?"

She looked surprised and hesitated before smiling back and nodding in agreement, "Alright then, Minako. See ya!"

I sent her off with a wave and turned around, not at all surprised when I came face-to-chest with Minato.

"Maybe I should start calling you, 'Sasuke Sarutobi', now?" I joked, referencing the famous fictional ninja.

He played along with a smile and a bow, "As you wish, Minako-no-kimi." [1]

I blushed a bit but pushed that warm feeling aside as I clasped my hands behind my back and bounced a bit, "Anyway, Toto-kun, what should we do now? We're pretty much free for the rest of the night."

His gaze trailed from the darkening streets to the inn before shrugging, "Let's get settled in first. We'll decide later so meet me in the lobby?"

"In an hour then," I nodded in agreement and smiled, "See you soon~!"

He smiled back and we returned to our rooms to freshen up…

.

.

.

_This yukata's so comfy~!_

Grinning a bit, I rubbed my cheek against the soft fabric before looking myself over in the mirror.

_Yosh! Looking good, Ko-chan!_

Nodding to myself in satisfaction, I made my way downstairs and noticed that Minato had also changed (_hehe, no one can deny this awesomeness~_).

He was looking over in the direction of the courtyard and was thus facing away from me.

A sly grin crept up on my lips as I softened my footsteps and snuck closer…

…closer…

…clooossser…

…cloooooosssssseeer…

"Got–!"

"You."

I blinked several times, disoriented from the sudden flip in perspective, before noticing that I was now several meters above the floor.

Ignoring the fact that I yelped like a dog, I flailed a bit before noticing his arm around my waist and squeaking, "M-Minato!"

Even though I couldn't see his face, I just _knew_ that he was grinning widely at my predicament (_and that he most likely _knew_ that I was blushing_).

"P-Put me down, meanie!" I smacked his back in protest, "How'd you even react in time?!"

"Ninja," was his one-word answer.

_I totally regret bringing that up now..._

Deflating, I slumped over his shoulder and plucked at a loose thread on his yukata, sulking to myself.

_Why can't _I _ever be ninja enough to jump him?_

Inappropriate thoughts came to mind and I smacked my forehead to get rid of them.

_Darn you, Stupei! At this rate, I'll really have to commit seppuku to redeem myself!_

Minato shifted a bit beneath me and I breathed in slowly before exhaling, trying to ignore the way my stomach flip-flopped.

An awkward silence descended upon us and I fought to keep my composure but it was getting so much more _difficult_ with that warm feeling bubbling within me...

"Oh, Minako-chan~!" I blinked and looked up, jerking a bit when I saw deep blue eyes mere centimeters in front of me, "Can you help me with something?"

"Ryoji-kun?" I could feel Minato tense as I pushed myself up a bit, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ per se," he smiled at me and–

"Meep!"

–lifted me up before placing me down on my feet, petting my head, "I just need your opinion on something."

Minato bristled from behind me and I sweated at the deathly aura coming from him.

_Toto-kun, please stop trying to summon Thanatos when you can't._

I could feel his reluctance and smiled in amusement before a thought occurred to me.

_Ryoji-kun's not affected by it._

Minato must've also noticed because his irritation quickly dissipated.

_I mean, I'm pretty sure Jun-chan got used to it after the first few dozen times we've summoned him but..._

Looking over the scarf-wearing boy, I was intrigued by his complete nonchalance in the face of one of Death's incarnations.

_Even _non_-Persona-users could feel just how terrifying Thanatos is whenever Minato got pissed off so why…?_

Why was Ryoji so at peace with what everyone else has perceived as crippling _terror_?

_I want to know._

It took a moment before Minato finally relented and silently took a step away from us.

_I'll be back. _I caught his eyes. _I promise._

"Don't worry. It won't take too long," Ryoji spoke up, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I promise that she'll be yours later, Minato-kun."

Silver eyes narrowed a sliver at him before Minato nodded curtly and turned away.

_'I'll see you tomorrow, then, Ko-chan.'_

_…Good night, Toto-kun._

I watched as he made his way upstairs, no doubt returning to his room for the night, and suppressed a sigh before smiling over at Ryoji.

"Well then," I forced myself to ignore the cold feeling in the pit of my stomach, "Lead the way!"

He perked up and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the souvenir shop.

"I saw a bunch of neat things in here," he said with childish glee, "But I couldn't decide what I want most."

"I'm surprised that you didn't try to buy everything," I laughed when he looked around rapidly, as if trying to commit everything to memory in the shortest length of time.

"H-Huh?" he looked a bit startled, "Do I come off as loose to you, Minako-chan?"

I tilted my head and tapped my lips in thought before shaking my head, "Not _loose_ but…the way everything fascinates you…reminds me a bit of a child's way of thinking. It's as if everything's _new_ to you."

A thoughtful look appeared on his face for a moment before fading away into something more somber (and I found that it made me want to chase away that inner darkness).

"Sometimes I wonder," he murmured, perhaps more to himself than to me, "The way you seem to understand me… And this nostalgic feeling within… Even Minato-kun… Are we all…connected in some way…?"

_"We are kindred spirits, you and I, so why is it that only I can remember?"_

_Pharos..._

My heart clenched in remembrance of his sad smile and I _wondered_ but…

_If our theory's correct, then…it's _you_ who don't remember now…Ryoji-kun._

But I shook off the gloominess that shrouded us with a bright smile and twirled around with my arms outstretched.

"So?" I forced myself to chirp cheerfully, "Have you found what you wanted yet?"

He blinked and his eyes softened before he smiled and shook his head ambiguously.

"Why don't you look for something too, Minako-chan?" he suggested as he turned down an aisle, "I'll meet you at the cashier."

I wanted to follow him and make sure that he wasn't _alone_ but my intuition told me to leave him be for now…

Instead, I turned down another aisle and browsed through the various goods before a glint of light caught my attention.

Eyeing it, I debated for a moment before making up my mind.

"Excuse me, can you wrap this up for me please?"

* * *

**Thursday, November 18, 2009**

* * *

"Aa~ah!"

"Whoa! That's a pretty big yawn, Mina-tan!" Junpei teased, grinning at me with his arms behind his head, "Did _someone_ have a midnight rendezvous with someone _else_~?"

I rolled my eyes at him and dropped my hands after stretching, accidentally (_not_) smacking him on the shoulder, which made him pout and whine about how cold I've gotten.

"It's just you, Stupei," Yukari piped up from my other side, "After all, it's already amazing how long Minako's been able to tolerate you and your perverted ways."

"Hey, hey, hey!" he looked highly affronted, "I'll have you know that I'd _never_ do that to Mina-tan! She's like…like…like my super-special sister from another mister!"

I couldn't help but grin at that and coo, "And Jun-chan's my goofy, giant brother from another mother~!"

"Yeah, that's– Hey! What'd ya mean by 'goofy'?!" he huffed and puffed for a moment before turning away with a sniff, "Oh, I see how it is. You just can't see how sexily _manly_ I am."

Yukari rolled her eyes before perking up–"Oh hey, there's Fuuka! Hey, Fuuka~!"–and dragging me away before he could launch into a self-laudation.

I was too busy laughing to resist.

Junpei's poor ego-beating aside, today was the third day of our school excursion and our itinerary called for a walking tour of Kyoto.

But what that _really_ meant was–

_Cosplay-time~!_

–dressing up as a geisha!

Once the maiko finished up with the last touches of my make-up, I smiled at her and thanked her profusely to which she smiled back and bowed elegantly, informing me to return later to clean up.

Stepping out onto the streets of Gion, I perked up at seeing the others and waved at them, walking as quickly as I could without tripping.

"Isn't this so cool?" I chirped, stopping in front of them and holding out my arms to show off the billowing sleeves of my borrowed kimono, "I feel like we're in old Kyoto now or something!"

Fuuka giggled at how excited I was, "You sure love dressing up, don't you, Minako-chan?"

I nodded happily and twirled around childishly, making Yukari sigh a bit before she smiled, "Well, I guess once in a while's fine when it comes to these traditional clothes…I'd still prefer to stick to _my_ fashion though."

"Suum cuique pulchrum est," Aigis said with a nod, "'To each her own is beautiful.' I comprehend."

"Oh! Was that Latin, Aigis-chan?" Fuuka asked, "I didn't know you knew how to speak it."

"That is correct," she responded, "A plethora of languages has been downloaded into my memory bank in addition to Japanese, including English, Mandarin and Cantonese, Korean, German, French, Spanish–"

"ANYWAY," Yukari cut in before the list could go on and on, "Let's go meet up with Mitsuru-senpai now!"

"I agree!" I cheered, linking arms with her, "I wanna see how pretty she looks!"

And _that_ was a major understatement.

Unable to hold back my blush, I awed over how _stunning_ she was before grabbing her hands and abruptly declaring,

"If neither of us finds a lover by the time we're 27, then we're marrying."

"I-Inoue!" she stuttered, clearly flustered, "This is _highly _inappropriate!"

I just kept grinning stupidly before yelping when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away.

"Toto-kuuuuuun~!" I whined, squirming in his hold, "Let me gooooooooo~!"

"Haha! Looks like he doesn't want you getting too close to his lady~!" Junpei guffawed before yelping in pain, "OW! What was _that_ for?!"

"As if you don't know," Yukari snorted, "Besides, Minato-kun's already established that he's not interested in any of us, remember?"

"That's what _you_ think," the capped boy snickered before barely dodging another slap and hiding behind Akihiko-senpai, "_I_ know who he's pining after~!"

Vague feelings of heat and embarrassment and irritation niggled at me and I glanced up at Minato in confusion before poking him.

_You okay?_

He glanced down at me before looking away as his cheeks dusted the faintest shade of pink.

_Damn, _now_ I'm curious._

But, before I could pester him about what Junpei said, I was distracted by Ryoji as he kissed the back of my hand.

"You're looking as lovely as ever, Minako-chan," he greeted me with a smile, "Would you grant me this honor of escorting you on this fine day?"

I could've sworn I heard Minato growl but his chest didn't rumble (and I would've _known_, considering the fact that he was still hugging me so closely).

Junpei snickered nearby and slapped Minato on the shoulder, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be taking pictures for her Chr–"

He was abruptly cut off by Minato's hand but that didn't stop his laughing eyes from conveying his bottomless mirth.

"Not. A. Word."

_Ah, he's pissed now._

I couldn't help but shake my head and sigh when Junpei looked at me with a slightly panicked look on his face.

_Guess he's _not_ as used to Thanatos as I'd thought._

But I wasn't able to step in and stop whatever bloodshed might occur because two hands pressed against my shoulders and steered me away, chirping,

"Look there, Minako-chan! I think I see a crepe stand near the river!"

"Really?! Where?!"

.

.

.

So I like crepe. Don't judge me.

"Mm~," I hummed in delight, _Green tea ain't half-bad!_

"…You can't find this in Iwatodai," Ryoji chuckled, waving his own crepe a bit, "It makes me kind of happy."

Swallowing my bite and licking my lips, I tilted my head back to look up at him, "What makes you happy?"

He hummed a bit in thought before answering, "I'm having new experiences," a pause before he smiled happily, "And I get to share them with you. That's what I enjoy so much."

I grinned back at him, "The world's pretty amazing, ne?"

A delightful laugh left his lips as he agreed with me.

Finishing up the rest of our crepes, we settled down to just watch the river…

"Hey, here's something I didn't know," Ryoji suddenly spoke up again, squinting a bit at the clear water, "The light reflects off the river in a different way than it shines off of the ocean…"

I could almost hear his silent question and mused aloud, "Maybe because of the way it flows?"

"Oh, that might be it…" he murmured in wonder, "The water's on a journey, too," he smiled serenely, "I bet that must be fun."

"Things are always fun with friends," I pointed out and saw his puzzled look before explaining, "Well, a river's made up of bazillions and bazillions of raindrops, right? That means it's basically a huuuuuuuuuge group of friends moving together!"

Understanding lit up his face before he chuckled softly, "Never alone, huh… I like the sound of that."

Then, as a thought seemed to have dawned on him, he took a look around us and said, "That reminds me, this place is filled with couples, too."

_Too?_ I thought in confusion, _Was there another place filled with couples?_

"They all look like they're having fun," Ryoji smiled before turning to me, "What kind of things do lovers talk about?"

Tilting my head a bit, I furrowed my brows in thought.

"Hm…"

I couldn't think of anything so I shrugged instead and said,

"No clue."

"Does that mean you've never had a boyfriend, Minako-chan?"

There was a strange (_sly? teasing? amused?_) smile on his lips.

"I see…"

_What do you see?_

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that it took me a while to notice his intense gaze.

Blinking, I asked, "What's the matter?"

"Why you, I wonder…" Ryoji muttered and, once more, I was sure that he was speaking more to himself than to me, "Sure, you're nice, and pretty, but…I don't think it's that. It's just…you… But then he also…"

_He said that last night too…how Toto-kun and I seem familiar to him and…_nostalgic_…_

"…Hey, would you be willing to see me like this after we get back from the trip?" he suddenly spoke up, looking very much like an awkward child, "Um… The day after we get back is the 22nd. It's a Sunday. I'd like to spend some more time with you…"

He trailed off, looking very unsure all of a sudden, but I simply smiled at him and nodded, "It's a deal! A promise!"

"Oh, I'm so glad!" and he really looked it too, "I was getting anxious about what I was going to do if you'd said no," the thought seemed to make him sad but he shook it off, "Then the 22nd it is! Don't forget."

"I won't forget."

I was sure of it.

_Never again._

.

.

.

_Thiiisss feeeelss soooooo gooooooood~~~..._

Leaning against the stone, I sunk deeper into one of Earth's many treasures.

_Hot springs really are the best!_

"So, this is an outdoor hot spring," Aigis mused, stepping into the water, "Unfortunately, its therapeutic healing benefits will not help me."

"That's okay, Aigis-chan," Fuuka piped up from her place to the left of me, "It's just fun to be here together!"

But before our lovable mecha-maiden could respond, a splash was heard from beyond the steam around us.

"Who's that!?" Yukari squeaked before composing herself and asking loudly, "Is someone there!?"

The door to the dressing room slid open and closed before Mitsuru-senpai asked, "What's the matter, Yukari? Did you see something?"

A look of worry was evident on her face as Yukari wondered, "Did you…hear that just now?"

"Hear what…?" Mitsuru questioned as Fuuka turned to me and asked, "What about you, Minako-chan? Did you hear something…?"

Making sure my towel was secure, I nodded firmly and stood up, "No doubt about it. I definitely heard something!"

(Distant heat and ice and anxiety churned inside me before it was roughly squashed away.)

"You did, huh?" Yukari was still apprehensive but seemed to have calmed down at least a little bit, "Fuuka, could you check over there? I-It could be a ghost."

"Um…but…I, uh…" Fuuka stuttered before calming down when I smiled encouragingly at her, "Okay."

_Operation: Ghostbuster is a go!_

"Okay," Fuuka repeated to herself before nodding firmly, "I'll go around from the left."

"O-Okay. Then I'll head right," Yukari was still freaked out from her imagination and looked at me pleadingly, "Come with me, Minako…"

"No worries," I chirped with a fist-pump, "Let's crack this mystery!"

_Like an Ace Detective~!_

That said, we waded through the water, squinting through the steam, before a thought occurred to us.

"Oh, wait! Could there be other guests in the bath, too?" Yukari looked a bit ashamed, "If that's the case, would we be causing trouble, walking around like this…?"

I tilted my head in thought before shrugging and calling out, "Is someone here!?"

Silence answered us and I narrowed my eyes as Eurydice stirred within my mindscape.

"I-I guess not…" Yukari murmured, shifting a bit closer to me, "Was it really a ghost…?" she laughed nervously, "Haha, who am I kidding?"

"Calm down, Yuka-chan," I patted her shoulder, "Let's look around some more, just in case."

She smiled weakly before taking a deep breath and nodding firmly, looking around, "Hmm… I don't see anything particularly suspicious…"

I ran my fingers through the pile of maple leaves, scattering them but finding nothing underneath.

"Nothing here…" she sounded even more tense than before, "I-I'm not scared, you know?"

_I didn't say anything…_

I sweated at how she wound up she was before perking up when another splash resounded.

Yukari quickly dived behind me, shivering, "Wh-What was that? An animal?"

"A person, maybe?" I narrowed my eyes and reasoned, _Well, humans _are_ animals…_

"But no one answered before," Yukari argued, "Maybe I was just hearing things… Should we go and check up on Fuuka?"

"Unless," I pointed out, ignoring her suggestion, "Someone's trying to hide from us."

(And that distant anxiety _spiked_.)

"Hide?" she looked baffled, "Why would they do that?"

_Oh, I have a few ideas why… _I hid a malicious grin and strode forward, "Let's check ahead first. I see a hollow in that rock."

(Vague fear became scattered _panic_.)

"Really…? I was kinda deliberately avoiding that area…" Yukari mumbled, shuffling behind me, "It feels like something might jump out… Wait a sec…" a light switched in her mind, "Wouldn't that mean a person could hide there?" her eyes narrowed as her suspicions overrode her phasmophobia, "Let's check it out!"

She strode forward with purpose before stopping short as her eyes almost bulged.

"Huh!?" "U-Uh…"

Likewise, Fuuka had already appeared from around the other side and together they were quite a pair.

"Uh, we, uh, um…" Junpei stuttered, frozen in fight-or-flight mode.

I hung back a bit with Aigis as, lo and behold, Mitsuru-senpai stalked forward from the steamy atmosphere with a terrifically ferocious, or rather, _murderous_ expression.

"W-Wait!" Akihiko-senpai tried to diffuse the situation, "Th-This is just a misunderstanding…!"

"SILENCE!" our redheaded ally roared in all of her gloriousness, "I'm going to EXECUTE you all!"

"Steam and murder~!" I sang cheerfully, "Let's dye this clear water~!"

_'That's not funny, Ko-chan!' _I could feel his panic escalate. _'You wouldn't leave me alone, right? Right?!'_

Closing my eyes, I simply smiled brightly at him.

"It seems like she's not in the mood to hear us out," Ryoji mumbled before he suddenly exclaimed, "Wait! Let me handle this!"

That made me open my eyes out of curiosity–

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

–before I _froze_–

"This is the Steamed Silhouette Quiz!"

–with heat burning up my cheeks–

"Which one is the _real_ Minato Arisato?" ("Ah!") [2]

–before I squeaked,

"My _eyes_! They _buuuuuurn_! Mitsuru-senpai, _help_!"

"It was nice knowing you," Aigis intoned just before the temperature _dropped_ to sub-zero though I refused to uncover my self-imposed blindness.

(I could feel all of my female, especially Eurydice, and non-gendered Personae cooing softly to me as the males were suspiciously quiet in the recesses of my mind.)

"There, there, leader," Yukari petted my head as Fuuka hugged me, "It's all over now, Minako-chan."

_Yeah… _I sobbed silently to myself, _But my mind will never be the same ever again…_

.

.

.

…Tsuzuku?

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 8 – Complete!**

* * *

[1] According to Wikipedia, the honorific "_no kimi_" comes from Japanese history and was used to denominate Lords and Ladies in the Court; it also appears when addressing lovers in letters from a man to a woman. ;P

[2] Yes, this scene was taken from the manga adaptation of _Persona 3 _by Shuji Sogabe. xD

* * *

Well, I hope that made you smile at the very least and, as always, drop a comment/suggestion/complaint/etc. if you've got the time to~! x3


	9. X-mas Special

**Gin Nanashi: **_Jingle bells~ Jingle bells~ Jingle all the way~!_ x3

And here it is! The "special surprise" you've all been waiting for that my lovely Partner had planned–! It's none other than Minako's date with Minato on Christmas Eve~! :DDDDD

I hope y'all will enjoy it in all of its fluffiness~! (Especially you, _KazuyaYamura_, 'cause we know you were hoping for one! xP)

**ReachingOutFES:** This is for you KazuyaYamura! I remembered when you reviewed Memories of You and looked reluctant for an epilogue. At first I totally thought I shouldn't go through with it, but my partner wrote it and I couldn't say no. Once I read your review... I was surprised. You sir made us happy. Once I saw your request, I just couldn't turn it down! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3_ (c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Date on Christmas Eve**

* * *

**Thursday, December 24, 2009**

* * *

_Today's Christmas Eve, eh…?_

Resting my head on my folded arms, I stared out of the window at the dull sky and bleak courtyard.

_I wonder what everyone's planning on doing…_

I wasn't sure if I was referring to the holiday itself or to their decisions for when he returns.

_…Ryoji-kun…_

Closing my eyes, I wondered if I should be worried about how my tears seemed to be completely spent now.

_The fate of the world rests on my shoulders, huh..._

I gripped my arms and shook my head.

_No… That's not quite true… Minato's also carrying the same burden as me…_

(What a predicament we're in…)

_"You had that _thing_ inside you and you didn't _notice_…?"_

I shivered in remembrance of the faint hysteria straining his voice.

_"You're the ones who _raised_ it… You're the ones who brought about _the Fall_…!"_

Abruptly pushing myself out of my seat, I grabbed my bag and began organizing it to hide my trembling hands.

_Everything's so messed up now and yet…I don't regret coming here._

My hands slowed as guilt churned in my chest for _not_ feeling guilty.

_I don't regret holding Death…holding _Pharos and Ryoji-kun_ within me._

Slumping back into my seat, I stared at my hands in a daze.

_Because… If I hadn't… Would I have ever returned here…?_

Would I have gained all of these _wonderful_ friends?

Would I have changed and grown and _matured_ as much as I have?

Would I have…remembered _Minato_?

Clenching my hands into fists, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

_I don't know the answer to any of those questions but..._

Titling my head backwards, I exhaled slowly.

_…even with all of the bad, I _still_ love my current life._

Beep, beep!

Jumping a bit at the sound, I fumbled with my bag and retrieved my red-and-black cellphone, flipping it open to see the following text:

_Hey, Ko-chan. I was wondering if you're free later? If you are, then meet me at Game Panic after school, alright? ~Toto-kun_

Without meaning to, my lips twitched up into a smile as warmth replaced that coldness within me.

_Sure thing, Toto-kun! :)_

–I quickly typed–

_Just let me drop by the dorm for a bit and I'll meet you there later! ~Ko-chan_

Right after I sent it, my cellphone beeped multiple times and I saw three different messages: one from Yukari, one from Ken, and one from Akihiko-senpai.

My eyes softened and I felt relieved that they still thought of me as a friend even after everything but I ultimately declined their invitations and silently promised to make it up to them later on…

When school finally ended, I grabbed my bag and quickly sprinted out of the school, racing back to the dorm to wear the scarf that I had knitted in Fashion Club with Bebe before making my way to Paulownia Mall as fast as I could so that Minato wouldn't have to wait too long...

Finally arriving, I couldn't help but take a moment to marvel over the blinking lights and colorful decorations that brightened up everything even in the midst of humanity's decline.

_So pretty!_

I grinned happily before yelping,

_So cold!_

Minato chuckled softly from behind me before taking his hands away from my neck.

Pouting childishly, I blew a raspberry at him before asking, "Were you waiting long?"

"No," he shook his head, "But I'm glad you made it," he smiled teasingly at me, "I was beginning to wonder if you'll ever show up, Slowpoke."

"...First I was a dog and now I'm a Pokémon," I grumbled with no real heat, "What's next? Jesus Christ?"

He laughed at that and wrapped his hand around mine.

(His grip was warm and gentle despite his cold fingers.)

"Let's walk around," he suggested, nudging me in a direction, "You haven't seen the Christmas tree yet, right?"

"A Christmas tree? Really?" I perked up expectantly at that, "With streamers and bells and candy canes–"

"–and turtledoves and ribbons and," his eyes sparkled as he grinned down at me, "A great, big, yellow star on top."

I am not ashamed to admit that I squealed like a fangirl.

Why?

Because.

It.

Was.

_Glorious._

(I'll leave the rest of it up to your imagination.)

After running all around the plaza and then some, we finally collapsed on a nearby vacant bench though I was still feeling high and giggly from all of the sights.

_What a wonderful night this turned out to be..._

Looking up at the clear night sky, I leaned against the backrest and closed my eyes, sighing in contentment.

_I don't want this to end just yet… (Not yet...)_

"Ko-chan…"

I hummed a bit in response before opening my eyes to look at him when he didn't respond.

Catching my eyes for a second, he quickly looked away as a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

"U-Um, I-I," he stuttered a bit as he fumbled with his bag for a moment before pulling something out, "Here!"

I blinked at the leather-bound book before gingerly taking it and turning it on its right side.

"It's a present," he mumbled a bit lamely, "For you."

Brushing my fingers against the golden title (_Memoriam Nostri_), I flipped it open and gasped at the images being presented to me:

Us juniors of SEES chatting it up on the roof at lunchtime…

Rio and myself running laps around the tennis courts...

The Student Council working together on sorting out papers…

Maiko playing at Naganaki Shrine with Akinari sitting under the shades…

Saori and myself organizing the books in the school library…

Everyone having fun under the sun at Yakushima…

Our demented masterpiece of a sandcastle...

Ken and Koromaru lounging peacefully in front of the TV…

Fuuka and Shinjiro-senpai preparing that party…

Myself blowing a raspberry at Junpei in the lobby...

Myself looking disoriented as Ryoji was startled and Junpei laughed in the background…

Ryoji, Junpei and Akihiko-senpai looking up at the grand Nijou Castle…

Yukari and Fuuka praying in front of the offering box at Kamomioya Shrine…

Ryoji and Junpei gawking over a real geisha walking down the street…

Mitsuru-senpai and Yukari exploring the little things in a souvenir shop…

All of us girls wearing our geisha outfits with the boys pretending to be the Shinsengumi…

Ryoji and me walking around with crepes in hand…

The boys attempting to beat each other in Wii Sports during downtime…

_How nostalgic…_

I smiled, feeling _warm_ and _happy _and so, so _lucky_.

"Thank you," I whispered, gently closing the album, "Thank you so much, Toto-kun… I'll treasure this always…"

_How strange… _

My eyes stung a bit as I sniffled, holding the gift close to my heart.

_I'd thought my tears have dried up by now… _

_(I want to cry out of joy, out of sadness, why does it feel like I'll never see this again…?)_

Through my blurred vision, I saw him shift before feeling his (_warm, warm_) arms wrap around me tightly.

"It was a yearlong project," he murmured in explanation, "For the Photography Club," his fingers ran through my hair, freeing my ponytail, "Memoriam nostri…memories of us…that was the theme," he reached out and tapped the binding, "Go to the last page."

I did as he asked…

_–watching the pages flip until the end–_

…and my breath was caught.

_Can it be…?_

There was only one picture…

_–blue, silver, auburn, red, dark and light–_

…and it was a bit faded, a bit worn by time…

_–two pairs of adults, two children–_

…but there could be no doubt.

"M-Mama… P-Papa…" I choked back a sob, brushing my fingers against their familiar faces, "T-Toto-no-mama and papa too…"

_"Alright, everyone," his strong, cheerful, confident voice caught our attention, "Remember to say, 'Cheese~!'"_

_The red light blinked–_

_"CHEESE~!"_

_–and a white flash went off._

I remembered that day…

_"And now we eat!" I cheered, throwing my arms up, "I want a chicken-kabob, a beef-kabob, a lamb-kabob, a–"_

_Hands covered my mouth as Toto-kun piped up, "I reserve the shrimp-kabob, the lobster tail, the sweet potato, the–"_

_Chomp._

_"KO-CHAN!"_

Laughing softly, I wiped away the tears that clung to my lashes.

"It was just a normal day," I whispered wistfully, "Papa was so excited to use his brand new grill when he got home…"

"I remember," Minato chuckled, "I was about to leave but he held me 'hostage' and forced Mom and Dad to come over and celebrate."

"Not," I nudged him playfully, "That you tried particularly hard to get away."

"What can I say?" He smirked, "Your dad's barbecue was _heavenly_."

I couldn't help but giggle when he rubbed his tummy before leaning against him and looking down at the picture again.

Mama and Toto-no-mama were sitting on the porch, giggling over Papa's performance of flipping burgers and other yummy treats, while Toto-no-papa was trying to steal everything before they landed back on the grill.

My eyes then trailed to _us_.

Sitting on the lush grass, a little girl was holding her Jack Frost doll up, making it kiss a little boy, as he turned his face away, trying to fit a collar of sorts around its neck-area.

Grinning cheekily, I nudged him slyly, "So? How was your first kiss with Frosty?"

He rolled his eyes at me and drawled, "Like cotton. T'was delicious."

I couldn't help but snort unattractively before laughing at his sarcastic tone.

_These warm feelings in my heart…_

_(I want it to continue forever and ever.)_

_How can I describe them all…?_

_(Happiness, merriment, fondness, affection…)_

_I wonder…_

_(Is there any one word for it all…?)_

_One word that wraps everything up…_

_(…without a doubt…)_

_That word would be..._

_(Love.)_

My cheeks flared with heat as I realized where my thoughts were taking me...

Ba-bump.

…but I didn't want to ignore this feeling, this _warmth_, inside me anymore.

(Still, even with my Badass courage, I couldn't bring myself to confess just yet.)

"Oh!" I remembered, "I wanted to give you something too!"

Two things actually.

Reaching up, I loosened the white scarf (knitted in a pattern of Brooke's Column of Leaves) around my neck and shifted a bit in his embrace before wrapping it around his neck instead.

Pulling back a bit, I looked him over before grinning widely, "Lookin' good, Toto-kun!"

He blinked and lifted up one of the tasseled ends, feeling the material before looking back at me with surprise in his eyes,

"Did you knit this?"

I puffed out my chest in pride, "Pretty good, right?"

_Although I had to redo it more times than I cared to count..._

His eyes softened before–

I blushed.

–he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Ko-chan," he whispered into my ear and I felt that tingle run down my spine, "Now I have all the more reason to cherish it."

Hiding my flushed face in the crook of his neck, I returned his hug and stuttered, "Th-That's not all…"

I could feel his confusion as I released him and pulled back, fumbling with my pockets before pulling out a small box wrapped in red-and-green paper.

"Open it," I said, pushing it into his hands, "A-And don't laugh at how corny it is, okay?!"

Fiddling with the album on my lap, I blushed deeply when I heard him breathe in sharply but stubbornly kept my gaze on the golden letters as the weight on my chest felt heavier.

_I-It's not too girly, is it…?_

Anxiety welled up inside me.

_Shoot! What if I should've chosen the other one?_

There was a buzzing in my ears.

_What should I do if he r-rejects it?!_

My thoughts spun round and round (_and round_) in my mind before–

"Minako!"

–I snapped to attention only to freeze when I felt a pressure against my cheek.

Blinking furiously, I felt my cheeks heat up even more as Minato moved back a bit and sighed,

"Do I have your attention now?"

I grinned sheepishly up at him before pouting and rubbing my sore cheek, "You didn't have to pinch me, y'know…"

"Oh?" he raised a brow as his eyes glinted, "Should I have kissed you then?"

_Uuuuhhhh…_

Embarrassed, I slapped my hands over my ever-reddening cheeks as my heart _thumped_.

_Walked right into that one, that I did._

He chuckled before taking out the black-stringed pendant from its box and holding it up as the surrounding lights casted various colors over the white magatama.

"Let me guess," he smiled teasingly, "You have a matching one."

I stuck out my tongue at him before pulling mine out of my shirt: it was a white-stringed pendant with a black magatama.

"I saw this at the souvenir shop in Kyoto," I explained, watching the two stones turn slowly beside each other, "It reminded me of that one painting your mama did…"

"You mean _Harmonious Unison_?" Minato furrowed his brows in thought, "The one with the dragon and tiger, right? In front of that one Tao symbol?"

"Mm-hm," I nodded happily, "Yeah, that's the one."

He hummed before turning his magatama upside-down and fitting it with mine.

"…I can see why you were reminded of it," he murmured, leaning against me and resting his head against mine, "Black and white… Darkness and light… Yin and yang… The dragon and the tiger…"

_Two seemingly opposing forces that are actually complementary…_

_'Fits us to a tee.'_

I smiled at that before closing my eyes and leaning into his embrace, whispering softly,

"Merry Christmas, Toto-kun."

His warm breath ghosted against my ear as he smiled and whispered back,

"Merry Christmas, Ko-chan."

(I love you.)

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Date on Christmas Eve – Complete!**

* * *

**…and now for an omake!**

"By the way," Minato spoke up after a moment of blissful silence, "There was something else that I also wanted to give you."

_Eh…? _I tilted my head a bit in confusion, "Something else…?"

He nodded seriously and reached into his bag as a prickly feeling descended upon me.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_

As he pulled his secondary gift out, my eye twitched as heat crept up my neck.

"…Minato," I started in a low tone, "_Please_ tell me that you're not asking me to do what I _think_ you're asking me to do."

My brow was spastic when he had the _gall_ to tilt his head (_as if he were innocent…!_) in question and I _growled_.

Literally.

Too bad he wasn't affected by it.

"Just once," he said with a smile, "I'll never make you do it again. Promise."

This time, my entire body twitched in irritation as I continued to eye that offending…_thing_.

But, as Minato continued to stare pleadingly at me, I ended up folding.

_I am _such_ a sap..._

Hanging my head, I could only feel disappointed in myself as I held out a hand and sighed,

"Just _once_…"

I could practically feel his grin as he ignored my outstretched palm and fastened it around my neck before petting my head, cooing,

"Good girl, Pochibi~!"

.

.

.

_And there goes my entire self-esteem._

An aura of depression hung over me as I picked at the silver tag attached to the red band.

_A dog collar. _I deadpanned, _My second gift from him is a goddamn _dog_ collar._

_(Even a _choker_ would've been easier to deal with but, _no,_ he had to get me an _authentic _dog collar!)_

Ego successfully destroyed, I turned away and curled up into a ball.

_I want to cry now…_  
_Cry long and hard and then sleep…_  
_For eternity._

(Depressing haiku is depressing.)

I sighed heavily before a thought occurred to me.

_How the hell did he even know my collar size?_

And then another one popped into mind.

_And what else has he measured without my knowledge?!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poor Ko-chan must watch her back or else Toto-kun'll do something even ****_worse_**** without her knowledge…like raid her secret stash of sweets. xDDD**

**Hopefully, none of you got cavities from the sweetness-overload in this special chapter and, as always, leave your thoughts/suggestions/complaints/etc. in a review! Until next time then~! :3**


	10. Rank 9

**Gin Nanashi: **Ah... My brain feels dead from reading stuff for class... Speaking of which, because I'll be busy with work, Rank 10 will take some time to complete so don't panic if it's not up in a week or something... But, hopefully, it won't take more than two weeks either but knowing me and my tendency to procrastinate... *sweats*

Anyway, to our Guest_ ?_ who reviewed back in Rank 8, thank you again for taking the time to tell us your thoughts! :D And don't worry about not finding the hints, we're not gonna quiz ya or anything. xP As for what "tsuzuku" means, it's Japanese for "to be continued" (and now that I think about it, I didn't really need to add it...oh well). x3 Thanks again! C:

Lastly, **ReachingOutFES** has a Persona 4 one-shot, **_A Thousand Paper Cranes_**, written and up so go check it out if you're interested!

And now, without further ado, please enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

_**All Alone With You**_

**Rank 9**

* * *

**Wednesday, December 30, 2009**

* * *

_"I'm the Appriser… The Appriser of Death…"_

His words echoed in my mind, sending shivers down my spine in remembrance.

_"My existence is the affirmation of the Fall."_

The raw pain, grief, _guilt_ in his voice still brought about tears to my eyes even now.

_"I'm afraid you will not live to see spring…"_

Death will soon be upon us…

_"Nyx _cannot_ be defeated."_

He sounded so _resigned_ but also so, so _sure _of himself...

_"Being inside the two of you… Thanks to that… I am able to give you both a choice."_

_Hope_ became evident in his voice, in his eyes, exuded from his very _being_.

_"Nyx's coming cannot be avoided but…it is possible to live in _peace_ until she arrives."_

His eyes had caught ours as they burned deeply with confident, unerring, perturbing _subservience_.

_"You'll have to kill me."_

And I'd felt _sicksicksick_ of how he'd thought of himself as somehow _inferior_ to us…

_"I don't want you to have to endure such pain."_

_How can you expect us to kill you, Ryoji-kun…?_ I thought with clenched eyes, _How can you tell us that you don't want us to suffer and then ask us to _kill_ you…?_

_(It hurts… This pain… I'm suffocating inside…)_

My heart clenched, struggled, _fought_ against his words and I felt like it was being _rippedapartfromwithin_.

_I don't want to lose another loved one… _

_(I don't want to destroy _my friend_ with my own hands…!)_

And yet there was this agitation brewing in my chest.

_Scared… _

_(I'm so scared…) _

What if _they_ want me…want _us_…to do just that…?

_What should I do…? _

_(What is the right choice…?) _

What if _everyone_ decides that forgetting would be so much…_better_ than suffering…?

_Is there…nothing else I can do…?_

_(Isn't there another way?!)_

Tomorrow was the final day…

It was the final day I would have to think it all over.

It was the final day I would have before I, _we_, must make our decision.

It was the final day I would have…before we had to act.

_To kill or not to kill…?_

An unbidden snort left my lips as my guts twisted inside.

_What a cruel twist of fate this is..._

I already knew that I didn't _want_ to kill him.

_As the Fall approaches, Death became _human_…and lost his desire to kill._

It might've been easier on him had I…had Minato and I…not nurtured him within us for all of those years…for all of those nights of childish rendezvous…even if everything had been done unknowingly.

_Perhaps I really am the harbinger of misfortune..._

_(Mama, Papa, I'd always caused you both so much pain.)_

"Hellooooo?" Yukari's voice startled me out of my depressing thoughts, "Are you awake, Minako?"

"I'm up!" I quickly answered, shoving all of my insecurities to the back of my mind and opening the door with a smile, "Good morning, Yuka-chan~!"

"Morning!" she smiled back with extra pep, "I come bearing good news!"

_Good news? _I perked up at that, _I could use some good news right about now… _

And she continued happily, "Aigis is coming back today!"

"Really?!" Surprise jolted through me before it was abruptly washed away by an overwhelming amount of relief and I grinned genuinely for the first time that morning when she nodded. "That's great! She's fully healed, then?"

"Yup!" Yukari popped the last letter, grinning back at me before continuing on a more soberly note, "And Mitsuru-senpai wants us all to meet in the lounge tonight, okay?"

Ignoring the way her voice dropped a bit, I simply saluted and chirped, "Yes, ma'am!"

A giggle left her lips and I relaxed a bit as Yukari regained her cheerfulness.

"Alright then," she said, turning to leave with an energetic wave, "I'll see ya later, Minako!"

"See ya~!" I waved back until she descended the staircase before dropping my hand and frowning in thought.

_Tonight… _I breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, _Tonight will tell me what everyone's thoughts are._

_(Please don't make me choose between them…)_

.

.

.

By the time we'd all gathered in the lounge, the sun was beginning to set, turning the once-blue sky into an array of red and orange and pink...

I would've been quite content with watching the sunset but there were more important things to busy myself with as Aigis walked in with a faint, barely discernible, hint of stiffness to her movements.

"I'm back, everyone," she intoned with her head slightly lowered, "Sorry to have worried you all."

_Aigis… _My heart ached at the sight of her. _Are you expecting us to reject you…?_

"Man, I'm glad to see you," Junpei (_bless his soul_) was the first to break the awkward silence with a laugh, "I was getting nervous."

"Me too," Fuuka (_ever the amiable support_) quickly backed him up with a smile, "I was fearing the worst…"

I smiled at her and Aigis seemed a bit surprised at the warm reception before she hesitated and shook her head a bit, stating firmly, "I…am a _machine. _I can always be _rebuilt_."

_Why…do you seem to want to hurt yourself…?_

"Even if I were completely destroyed," she insisted, "The programming data necessary to recreate me would still–"

"Hey," Yukari cut in sharply, clearly upset (_and perhaps a tad bit hurt_), "Don't talk about yourself like that."

_You're _not_ just a machine… You're…_Aigis_._

A beat of silence passed before Mitsuru-senpai spoke up, "They said another week would be required for a complete recovery, but I had the process expedited," she paused and crossed her arms before speaking again, "Tomorrow is New Year's Eve."

Immediately, tension filled the air as everyone shifted to attention.

"…I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause," Aigis whispered when it was clear that no one would speak first, "Mitsuru-san visited me at the lab and told me everything…"

_"If you don't kill me, you will suffer more than you could ever imagine."_

She raised her eyes to look at everyone, "That must have been difficult for you all to hear."

_"With no hope for salvation, you will live every day paralyzed by the fear of your impending death."_

Her eyes were especially pained as she shifted her gaze to us, "Minato-san, Minako-san… Have you been well…?"

And then, abruptly abashed, she stuttered, "I mean, considering the circumstances…"

_Oh, Aigis…_

Pushing my worries to the back of my mind, I smiled brightly at her and chirped, "Welcome back, Ai-chan~!"

From besides me, Minato nodded in agreement and her eyes widened as she stared at us incomprehensibly for a moment.

"I've…" her voice faltered in confusion, "…come back."

Her brows furrowed as she gazed between the two of us and said, clearly baffled, "But, ten years ago, I… What I did to you both was…"

"You did the right thing," Minato spoke up, catching her gaze sternly, as I nodded and agreed, "That's right, Ai-chan."

_So…don't blame yourself, okay…?_

"But," she still resisted being forgiven, "If I hadn't done that, you two wouldn't be…you both wouldn't have to suffer like this…!"

_But then I wouldn't have met you all… (I wouldn't have remembered _Minato_…)_

Despite the robotic lilt that still inflected her tone, there was an unmistakable strain to her voice and I could only soften even further because it _wasn't_ her fault.

_The fault…lies with those who had tampered with all of this… _

Tension hovered over all of us for a moment before Aigis spoke up again, disquietly calm, "Ryoji has presented you both with a difficult choice," a pause, "Have you made your decision?"

_What I want most… _

Minato was silent and I closed my eyes briefly.

_Is it the same as everyone else's…?_

She lifted her gaze to stare straight into mine.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she started and I could feel Minato tensing in my mind, "Tomorrow, when Ryoji comes, please…"

My stomach churned in sinking anticipation.

"Please kill him…!"

Not so distant and icy fear abruptly filled my chest and I swiftly grabbed Minato's hand, forcing him to stay seated and quiet even as he glanced sharply at me.

(The others were already rebelling silently to her wish.)

"I can't bear to see everyone hurting like this," she continued, looking like she wanted to break down, "Please choose to have your memories erased…!"

_She's trembling…_

Unaware of how her own body was giving her away, Aigis continued imploringly, "Even if… Even if it means forgetting everything," she forced herself to speak, "…and everyone…"

_To forget again... I… _

I dug my fingernails into the palm of my free hand and bit my tongue as Yukari stuttered, "A-Aigis, what're you talking about?!"

"Yeah," Junpei looked torn between frowning in disapproval and smiling to alleviate the heaviness in the air, "This isn't like you."

But Aigis remained silent as she dropped her gaze to her hands, frowning a bit and clenching them tightly when she finally noticed their shakiness.

"…What's wrong, Aigis?" Mitsuru-senpai asked softly, picking up on the feeling that she wanted (_needed_) to say more.

Because mechanical maiden or not, she's _human_ enough to _feel_.

"Why…?" she whispered at long last, "Why did I come back here?"

Something stirred in her eyes that had never been there before–

"My mission is to protect humanity from Shadows."

–and, with a start, my heart clenched as I realized–

"But now, I _know_ that I can't defeat them!"

–I'd _seen_ that familiar feeling before–

"So then…why am I here?"

–_dark, consuming, always clinging, never letting go_–

"I'm _useless_!"

–a deep-seated _helplessness_, feeling so _powerless_, a weakness that just kept on _growing_–

"I cannot even shed _a tear_ for you all…!"

–like a black hole, it obliterated the will to fight, the hope for a better outcome, the optimism to keep pressing on–

_That emotion in her eyes right now…it's the same as what I held back then… _

–it was insecurity of the highest level, beckoning immediate submission before the fight had even begun…

"Oh, Aigis…" Fuuka whispered, looking as if she just wanted to hug her tightly but remained seated and unsure, as Aigis continued shakily,

"Why fight…when you know that you can't win!?"

I closed my eyes, knowing that she didn't understand…

"What is the purpose of that?!"

…not yet anyway…

"Why are you wasting your lives?!"

…but, soon, I was sure she will.

"I don't plan to waste it," Minato abruptly spoke up with a hint of steel in his voice that even the others managed to catch.

"...Heh, that's right," Akihiko-senpai smirked, pumping a fist, "We're just planning for the future," he glanced over at the youngest, "Right, Ken?"

"Right," came his automatic answer as he smiled back confidently.

"I… I don't understand," Aigis kept shifting her gaze from one member to the next before looking away and sighing somberly, "It must be because I don't possess a 'life'…"

At this, Junpei barked a laugh, "This has nothing to do with having a life."

But Aigis simply shook her head and stated again quite firmly, "I am a machine."

_Are you trying to convince _us_, Aigis?_

"A machine that was created to protect humans from Shadows."

_Or are you trying to convince _yourself_?_

Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly as she whispered forlornly, "But, I can't fulfill that mission with the powers I was given."

(That lost look in her eyes made me want to cry for her.)

"So then, what is my purpose now?" she looked at me pleadingly, "Could someone please tell me?"

A stunned pause before–

"We don't know the answer, Aigis…"

–Junpei spoke up in that rarely used tone of his that bespoke of seriousness.

"The only one who can tell you what your purpose is, is _you_," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I mean, that's why we're having such hard time making_ our_ decision," an awkward smile graced his lips, "There's just no easy answer," he sighed yet remained optimistic, "But as long as we're alive, we have to do _something_…"

_Jun-chan… You're already the reliable man you want to become._

"When we see others hurting, we want to help them," he nodded to himself as if to reaffirm his words, "So that's our purpose."

And then, like the goofy guy he was, he laughed boisterously, "Haha, I'm not too good at explaining it, but," a confident smile graced his lips, "That's what we all think."

_It's in human nature to empathize with others._

Skepticism was evident on her face as Aigis asked, "Can finding one's purpose really be so simple…?"

_Complexity can be overrated anyway._

"When I saw you collapse, I realized something," Fuuka finally spoke up, soft but firm, "I want to protect you," her usual gentle eyes were as fierce as a mother bear's, "I don't want to forget about you!"

"Fuuka-san," Aigis whispered, a bit stunned, "I…"

"…There are times when you lose sight of your goal," Mitsuru-senpai added in when Aigis trailed off, "And you will have to search for it," a nostalgic smile tilted her lips, "But if you can't find it again, then you must set your heart on a new goal," a soft laugh left her lips, "I'm not really one to talk…but I feel that I've come to understand something important this year," the strength in her voice projected her confidence, "To truly live, you will need to make changes sometimes."

Energy filled the atmosphere at her eloquently empowering speech.

"Do you think I can do that?"

Hope tinted her voice as Aigis looked at our redheaded senior.

"Do you think I can change?"

_Yes…_

"Yes," came her immediate answer before she explained, "I mean, you've changed so much already."

Mitsuru-senpai tilted her head a bit to look over Aigis.

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked almost teasingly with a glint of pride in her eyes, "In fact, you're changing even as we speak."

_No matter how small or insignificant it may seem, all experience changes us in some way._

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Aigis straightened up with new light in her eyes.

"I know what my purpose is," she said as she lifted her hands to look at her mechanical joints, "I'm a machine…a machine who is here to 'live,'" she clenched her fists, "And the one who has given me this new purpose is…me," a small but determined smile graced her lips, "This is the promise I've made to myself," blue eyes raised with burning confidence, "I don't know how I'll do it but…I guess that is a part of living too."

_Life is but a journey after all._

She nodded reassuringly to herself before power rippled through the air and a faint silhouette of Palladion appeared behind her, glowing and shifting and _changing_ into another…

"Will you allow me to join with you all?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

And I smiled, "You're already a part of us, Ai-chan!"

Delight brightened up her eyes.

"Thank you!" she said as her voice grew even more natural, "I will be with you all," it became even more _human_, "No matter what happens…!"

"That's the spirit!" Yukari laughed before everyone else joined in cheerfully.

_This is how it should be… _I thought with a small smile, _With our resolve as one._

Minato tightened his grip around mine.

_'Ko-chan...'_

And I squeezed his hand in assent.

.

.

.

Laying in my bed, I gazed up at the green-tinted ceiling, silently counting the seconds–

_…five…four…three…two…one…_

–before the Dark Hour ended and the colors of the night swirled back into their rightful places.

Pushing myself up, I smoothed out my school uniform and silently made my way out of my room, taking extra care to sneak pass Mitsuru-senpai's door, and down the stairs to the second floor.

Even my Personae were quiet as I padded with nary a sound to Minato's room and placed my hand on the doorknob.

_Huh, _I realized as I slipped inside, _This is the first time I've ever been in here._

That made my heart thump just a tad bit quicker than normal as I surveyed his room: it was the same as mine…well, except that he had blue bedsheets and a distinct lack of plushes and other feminine products.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door clicked close and my breath hitched a bit when I suddenly found him barely a centimeter away from me.

"Hey," he whispered with a sparkle in his eyes.

My cheeks heated up as I responded just as softly, "Hey…"

His eyes flashed and warmth bubbled in my chest before he pulled back reluctantly and looked away, blushing lightly.

Not letting his awkwardness bother me, I ghosted over to his bed and plopped down unceremoniously before kicking my feet childishly.

He huffed a laugh at my actions and I blew a raspberry at him in retaliation before we simply sat in silence, relishing in each other's comforting aura.

"…Have you made your decision?" he finally asked, resting his arms against his knees and glancing at me from the corner of his eyes.

I leaned back on my palms and looked up at the ceiling for a silent moment before returning his question, "What about you?"

He looked down in thought for a moment before nodding firmly, "I have."

And then he looked back at me and stated bluntly, "And so have you."

My lips twitched up into a smile before I teased him, "Why ask in the first place then?"

His shoulders lifted in a brief shrug before he mused, "Maybe I just wanted to hear your voice."

Snorting, I kicked at his legs but he easily dodged it with a snicker and we relaxed again before–

"…Hey, Toto-kun…?"

–I spoke up and he hummed in response–

"Do you…think it's odd…?"

–he glanced over at me as I fiddled with the bow of my uniform–

"I mean, our relationship, it's…well…"

–my brows furrowed and I struggled a bit before saying lamely,

"The more I think on it, the stranger it seems to be."

He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Do you dislike it…?"

_No!_

I parted my lips to say just that but stopped when his fingers brushed against my cheek.

_'I know.'_

A smile played on his lips as he stroked the spot beneath my eye.

"…This connection of ours," he whispered, "This bond of ours… It _is_ a bit strange…"

From beneath my lashes, I looked up at him as he spoke,

"Just by being near you, I can feel it deepening, growing stronger and stronger, to the point where we simply _know_ before it's even consciously thought…"

Leaning into his touch, I mused softly, "And it's always been there, hasn't it? However small it may have been in the beginning…it was _always_ there."

_From our very first meeting, we've simply gravitated towards each other even when all else seemed negligible…_

"Even our parents," he smiled a bit bittersweetly, "Although we tried our best to conform to their expectations, we rarely felt it deep within our hearts…"

"But still we tried," I smiled sadly, "Even when we felt next to nothing, we forced ourselves to try our best for them… They were our parents after all… Logically, we knew we should love them and so…"

"We acted as best as we could to resemble the other children," he continued, closing his eyes in remembrance.

_'Mom… Dad… Even though I feel empty inside… I'll try my best to be like them… So don't frown like that… Don't cry anymore...'_

"I chose to be the quiet one," he murmured, "That way I didn't need to smile when that hole in my heart was so gaping wide… I could be cold and everyone would just label me as shy…"

"I chose to be the exact opposite," I laughed softly, "Smile no matter what… Smile even though it hurt to… Smile…so that Mama and Papa would be happy."

_Always 'pretending' until 'it ended' that fateful day 'when I met you, when' we felt complete at long last..._

We shared a smile.

"Say," I whispered to him what I'd been wondering for so long, "What exactly are we…? Kindred spirits?"

His hand gripped mine firmly as he rested his forehead against mine.

"I'm not sure," he replied mildly, not at all concerned, "But it's more than just being childhood friends, na…?"

Eurydice stirred in my mind, reaching out of my soul, and I could _feel_ them responding.

_Orpheus… Minato… I… _

And then it happened.

_Nngh…!_

Clutching my head, I tried to fight off the pain–

_–flashinglightscreechingtires –_

–as nausea gripped my senses–

_–redredredblooddripping–_

–and I felt myself falling–

_–deafeningroarsglintingmetal–_

–succumbing to memories of that night…

_"Ahahahaha~! We should do this again next year!" Papa exclaimed loudly before yelping and rubbing his head, "What was that for?!"_

_"Hush, dear," Mama scolded him as she set her hand back down on her lap, "Ko-chan and Minato-kun are trying to sleep."_

_From our place at the very back, I giggled a bit and buried my face into Toto-kun's shoulder as he snickered softly._

_"How cruel," Papa sniffled and I heard a muffled clap before Toto-no-papa sighed sympathetically, "I feel for you, Inoue. I feel for you… Tsk. Women."_

_"Oh?" Toto-no-mama spoke up as softly as always with a hint of ice, "Is there something that you wish to tell me, loving husband of mine?"_

_A strange sound, like a mix of a scream and a groan, was heard before Toto-no-papa squeaked, "No, ma'am, none at all!"_

_Peeking up and over the seats, I saw him hunching over and cowering before the true master of the Arisato household._

_Toto-no-mama saw me and smiled peacefully, causing me to cover my lips to avoid laughing aloud before I ducked down, grinning widely._

_And then everything _changed_._

_"Wha–?!"_

_The car _jerked_ and _flipped_ and–_

_"Ah–!"_

_–my side _burned _and I couldn't _breathe_–_

_"…o…ch…n…?"_

_–there was slick iron on my lips–_

_"K…ch…n…!"_

_–and a loud buzzing in my ears–_

_"K…ch…n…l…k…t…me...!"_

_–and I squinted my eyes, trying to see through red–_

_Cough! Cough!_

_–my chest _ached_ and my head _throbbed_ and–_

_"To…to…k…n…?"_

_–there he was, looking so, so_ _scared and leaning over me–_

_"Wh…hap…n…d…?"_

_–tears were falling and he was shivering–_

_"Dun…cry…T…o…k…n…"_

_–and then I saw it._

_Slowly creeping up on him, on _us_, was a mass of darkness in tattered cloth with silver chains clattering and a skull-like mask…_

_(It was menacing…_

_It was beckoning…)_

_I reached out, slipping my arms over Toto-kun's shoulders and towards it, and my fingers grazed against its cold head, sending shivers of heat and cold up and down my spine…_

_(Run away…_

_Step closer…)_

_And Toto-kun must've noticed by now because he abruptly turned and his eyes widened as fearterror_horror _swirled within, bleaching the silver of his eyes whitewhitewhite._

_His hands grasped at my waist as he pulled me closer to his chest, trying to cover me up as best as he could, and all I could do was whisper,_

_"Who…are…you…?"_

_Eyeless sockets stared down at me as I trailed my hands from the top of its smooth skull to its jagged teeth to its sharp jaw and _something_ rang through my mind._

_Death…_

_It was like a deafening whisper and a soundless roar all at once._

_Am I…going to die…?_

___Toto-kun was trembling against me as I heard his breath hitch unevenly before–_

_"Le…v…us…a…l…n…"_

_(Hot and cold, my heart thumped heavily, I coughed and shivered.)_

_"I said…"_

_–he hissed lowly, matching its glare with his own and staring it down–_

_"_Leave_."_

_–and it paused, shifting its sightless gaze from me to him, and then I heard it–_

_"Two vessels found."_

_–her voice was clear, sharp, monotonous–_

_"Suitability confirmed."_

_–a whirling sound, blue light, something _surged_–_

_"Commencing sealing sequence!"_

_–and the last thing I saw was Toto-kun's scaredshocked_determined_ face before everything…_

Everything_ faded to darkness..._

As if breaking out of the sea, I gasped for air and struggled against my binds before catching whiff of a familiar scent and pausing.

"T-Toto-kun…?"

He shuddered and held on tighter for a moment before loosening his grip just enough for me to shift around and look up at him.

"Toto-kun..."

His eyes shined with unshed tears and I raised a hand before noticing.

_I'm...trembling...?_

Dumbfounded, I just stared for a moment.

_I... It... Still affected...?_

Minato clasped his hand over mine and I snapped out of it to look back up at him.

_You're shaking..._

Every muscle...every fiber...his whole being was quivering against me.

_You...saw it too, didn't you, Toto-kun...?_

He shivered and jerked a nod and I closed my eyes.

_What a terrible memory to relive… _

_(What a relief it is to _fully remember_…)_

Lacing my fingers with his, I wrapped my other arm around his waist.

_I'd almost left him behind permanently back then…_

And he wrapped me up tightly in his embrace, burying his face into my shoulder.

_I'm sorry for making you go through that…_

He shook his head furiously and breathed shakily.

_'Never again… _Never_ again.'_

I could only close my eyes and nod in agreement.

_Never again… _

_(I will never leave you behind.)_

...I would've said that I dozed off for a bit but that would be a lie.

My body was too tense, tightly coiled, so wound up from that powerful flashback that even the day's accumulated exhaustion couldn't force me to sleep.

Instead, I remained, half-laying beside Minato and half-laying _on_ him, trying to seep in his warmth as he did the same with me.

I supposed that I should've been embarrassed at just how _intimate_ our position was but, at the moment, I could care less if someone were to walk in and get the wrong idea.

(Or perhaps the _right_ idea.)

Nuzzling his shoulder, I sighed softly and closed my eyes, trying to focus my thoughts on something lighter…

_"Those two have changed ever since they'd met each other, haven't they…?"_

_Mama…_

_"Indeed… Minato-chan had never spoken as much as he does when he with her… Even when it came to us, his parents."_

_Toto-no-mama…_

_"She sure is something…an angel in mortal flesh, perhaps?"_

_Toto-no-papa…_

_"Haha, I should be saying that about your son! I'd _never_ seen Ko-chan smile as beautifully as she does now…"_

_Papa…_

_"Yes… Even though she tried her best to smile for us… It wasn't until she met him that she seemed truly happy…"_

_Mama, you always knew…?_

_"Sometimes I wonder… Were we simply terrible parents…? To have pushed her into faking her smiles just to make ourselves feel better…"_

_That's not it, Papa! It was just…_us_…_

_"Perhaps… Then again, perhaps it was something else…"_

_Something…else…?_

_"Have you noticed? Although they appear like normal children when they're together… The moment they must separate… It's as if a great deal of pain has been dealt to them and their eyes _age_."_

_It always (_always_) hurt whenever we must leave one another and then the loneliness encroaches on us again… _

_"But why…? It doesn't make sense! Why would being apart hurt them so much unless…! Unless… It…can't be… You don't think that…?"_

_…?_

_"Heh, I see that you're beginning to get the idea, Inoue."_

_…?_

_"Yeah… The only reason that it'd hurt to be separated is…if they were meant to be _together_. Like…like…"_

_…?_

_"Soul mates."_

My eyes snapped open.

"Ko-chan…?"

Unbidden heat coursed through my body and I could feel him tense against me.

_…! _

Abruptly pushing myself up, I turned away and pressed my cold fingers against my cheeks, trying to cool off.

_H-How embarrassing…!_

The room seemed to spin as my emotions went into a frenzy.

_I can't believe that I remembered _that conversation_ out of every other one and–!_

My thoughts were all over the place.

_Seriously! What the heck am I– Why did I even–?!_

And I soon dissolved into a puddle of panic.

_Of all the– I don't even– WhatthehellshouldI–!_

Chu.

_…?!_

Frozen, I stopped breathing–

(Simply staring blankly ahead...)

–and my cheeks burned before–

(My lips were tingling…)

–I _shivered_.

"Nn…"

And he pulled back a hair's breadth, grinning a bit (_stupidly, cutely, ah damn it– Ican'tthinkstraightatall…_).

I tried speaking but only ended up flapping my mouth like a fish and he–

(Darkness…)

–covered my eyes while I–

(A hint of spice…)

–focused on the sensation–

(Tingles running up, down, through my body...)

–gripping my heart–

(Ba-bump.)

–and there was a tug on my hair–

(It flowed down my back...)

–before my pins dropped to the floor–

(Clink, clink, clink…)

–as his fingers twisted my locks–

(Brushing against my scalp…)

–and all I could do was…

_Do something already!_

Gripping his shirt, I pressed against him–

_Minato..._

–and sighed softly before–

_...you..._

–biting down.

_..._pervert_._

A muffled yelp left his lips and I pulled away, licking my lips triumphantly (_nervously_).

"Serves you right," I sang (_croaked_) before gaining hold of myself and flashing my canines in an impish smirk, "And I told ya I'd bite you (to death) one day, didn't I?"

_Ah, he looks stoned._

Relaxing, I snickered at how his soul seemed to leave his spirit, which seemed to leave his body.

(And had it been in her nature to, Eurydice would've laughed her ass off.)

But then I saw him curl up into a ball to sulk at his misfortune.

_He's totally trying to guilt-trip me, isn't he?_ I thought, crossing my arms an frowning, _Yeah, well, it's not gonna work this time 'round!_

Nodding to myself as reaffirmation, I ignored the melancholic aura hanging over him...

And the way he seemed to be growing mushrooms...

And the way he was slowly dissolving away–

_Ah damn it__..._

My shoulders slumped as I bowed my head in resignation before poking him, sighing,

"Toto-kun."

Motionless, he didn't reply and I sighed a heavier sigh,

"Toto-kun..."

A third sigh before I reached out to grab him–

"Meep...!"

–only to get flipped onto my back and–

(Blinking once, twice, thrice…)

–I flushed red as my collar stung a bit–

"M-Minato…!"

–before he pulled back and smirked cheekily.

"Payback," he practically sang, "Is a bi–"

I quickly covered his mouth with a hand and scowled furiously (_never mind the fact that I was _still_ blushing_).

"Finish that," I threatened, "And I'll do more than nip your lips."

And his eyes narrowed, glinting mischievously, before I realized,

"That just sounded wrong, didn't it?"

He chuckled as I groaned and covered my eyes, wanting to just crawl into a deep, dark hole somewhere and–

"Mmph!"

His lips pressed against mine for the third time that night.

_'You're so cute, Ko-chan.'_

(At this rate, I was going to have a permanent blush on my face.)

_Shut up, Toto-no-baka._

Warm feelings bubbled in my chest as he nuzzled my cheek but I refused to open my eyes because I just _knew_ that he was silently laughing at me.

_...meanie..._

After what felt like forever, he finally settled down and sighed happily against the crook of my neck.

I rolled my eyes but didn't complain about his weight before I noticed the time–_3:00 AM_–and deadpanned.

_'Just stay with me tonight.'_

_...You _do_ realize what Mitsuru-senpai would do if–_

_'She won't find out. Promise.'_

_…If she does, I'm dumping your ass and running._

_'Meh. I've already survived one Execution.'_

_...You brave, foolish soul._

_Then what does that make you if you haven't left yet?_

_...Touché._

He smiled against my neck and tightened his grip around my waist, whispering,

"I love you, Minako Inoue."

_"We'll always be together, right, Ko-chan?"_

An unbidden smile tilted my lips as I nuzzled his hair, murmuring back,

"I love you too, Minato Arisato."

_"Yeah! Always and forever and ever and ever, Toto-kun!"_

.

.

.

When I blinked awake, the sun was shining through the shades and I noticed that I was back in my room.

_Was that…just a dream…?_

But then I noticed that I was still in my school uniform (_a bit wrinkled, a bit ruffled_) and I smiled before remembering.

_Today's the day…_

Standing up, I walked over to my calendar and picked up my red marker, crossing out yesterday's date and tracing the box around today's.

_Ryoji-kun… _

I closed my eyes–

_Sorry, but…_

–before glaring in determination.

_We won't go down without a fight._

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 9 – Complete!**

* * *

...Maybe I should've put up a warning on just how corny this was? (Ahaha...haha...haa... *slumps over* ...) Oh well...

Anyway, I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing or abrupt or bland or *insert negative adjective here* but, if it was, then...well, I don't know, tell me for future references, I guess?

Other than that, I'll reiterate what I said before: **I'll be pretty busy so Rank 10 will take a while to complete.**

Until next time then~!


	11. Rank 10

**Disclaimer: **_Persona 3 _(c) Atlus

* * *

**Sunday, January 31, 2010**

* * *

_My body…!_

Gravity was pushing down against me, far heavier than before, forcing me to kneel to its power.

_I can't…move…!_

Tightening my grip on my naginata, I fought to keep myself from buckling outright even as my muscles strained.

"Why…?"

That strange voice, a mix of familiarity and the unknown, whispered with what would've been pure neutrality had I not sensed a hint of sorrow, of pain, of _guilt_.

"What good will it do to rise up?"

Remembering those bright blue eyes that were now lost in a black void, I clenched my jaw as my legs trembled and shook, wanting to yield to this intense weight, but stubbornly remained standing.

"Give in…"

_To death…_

"Nuh…-uh," Junpei grunted, breathless and strained, from his crouched position a few meters away, "I'm not...backing down!"

My head felt fuzzy and my body just wanted to rest but…

I dug my heels in and straightened a bit, seeing the others do the same from the corners of my eyes.

"My mind's made up!" Yukari snapped, strong-willed and determined despite the constant pressure, "I'm in this...to the end!"

And then it _exponentiated_.

Slamming to my knees, I bit back the urge to whimper, hearing several thumps as everyone abruptly slammed into the ground.

"We've come this far," Mitsuru-senpai's soft whisper became a roar of tenacity, "I refuse to submit...!"

_It hurts…_

I gasped for breath as my arms quivered.

_This feeling…_

Black spots began creeping up on my vision.

_So heavy, so cold… I…felt this before…_

_(I'm scared.)_

_'Ko…-chan…!'_

Muffled voices were calling out to me but everything was fading…into blackness.

It was dark, quiet, a mix of comfort and tension.

There was no warmth, no coldness…

It was simply _nothingness_.

And then...

It was blue?

_This is…_

Looking around, I found familiarity in the flashing lights, the rhythmic ascension, the classy piano, the sonorous voice.

_…the Velvet Room._

Warmth around my hand led me to look to my right.

_Toto-kun…_

He laced his fingers with mine and I looked him over to see that he seemed tired (_an understatement as I was feeling exhausted twice over_) before my attention was stolen by a voice I'd grown to trust over this past year.

"There's no need to worry," a giggling sort of chuckle, "This isn't the afterlife… You're still _alive._"

"Igor-san," I whispered my greeting and the dwarf-like man smiled at us.

"Do you remember what I once told you…?" he asked as twenty-two cards suddenly appeared in a glow of blue light and arranged themselves on the table, "How the strength of your Social Links will determine your potential?"

_"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength._  
_This ability evolves as you develop your Social Links–your _emotional ties_ with others._  
_The stronger your Social Links, the more _powerful_ your Persona ability._  
_Please remember that…"_

Words of the past echoed in my mind as my eyes focused on one particular card, the very first bond I'd created…the Fool who bore the number I wore constantly.

_Number 22…the highest Trump._

I closed my eyes briefly.

_"The greater the victory may also mean the greater the loss."_

Minato tightened his grip.

_…I wonder who said such a thing…?_

A chill ran down my spine and settled in my guts.

_What will happen…if the loss is too great?_

I felt cold.

"Listen…"

My hand (_and Minato's_) twitched upon hearing Igor speak once more and I lifted my gaze to see him raise a hand to cup his ear.

"Can you hear them?"

_Them…?_

Unbidden, I closed my eyes and knew Minato did the same.

_They...can only be…_

"Each one's power is limited and yet they all reach out to you," he murmured, "Can you feel them?"

_...yes…_

This warmth that has suddenly encompassed my heart, overflowing with affection, with nostalgia…

_I sense them…_

"Listen carefully… Their voices may be faint, but certainly you hear them…"

Hope, anxiety, confidence washed over me in varying degrees...

**"Yo, Minato. You doing okay with that girl of yours?"** a light and teasing tone contrary to the situation, **"Heh. Of course you are. After all, I've got your back,"** self-confident and ready to take action, **"All I can do right now is pray but, whatever it is, man… I know you can do it."**

_This is…Kenji-san…?_

**"Minako-kun, Minato-kun…"** low and stern, **"I know you're facing a difficult task,"** a voice imbued with authority, **"But, I truly believe that you can overcome any obstacle. Take control of the situation as you've done before."**

_And Hidetoshi-kun…!_

**"Something frightful's going on,"** his voice was a bit gravelly but conveyed an endless optimism, **"But we won't give up,"** and her voice followed gently, **"That's right, dear,"** as kind and nurturing as it's always been, **"Minako-chan and Minato-chan wouldn't want us to lose hope…"**

_Bunkichi-jii and Mitsuko-baa too…!_

**"Something crazy's going on here,"** this assertive voice, **"But I know you're out there doing all you can, Minato,"** I've heard it a few times before,** "So, I won't lose my cool, either. You taught me that."**

_…Kazushi-san…?_

**"Yeah, we'll be fine," **her voice trembled a bit, **"You two don't need to worry about us, okay?" **but held a determination I hadn't really heard before, **"I'm sure that you're both fighting together, so we'll get through this too!"**

_Yuko-chan..._

**"I know in my heart, Minako-chan,"** soft and yielding, **"You're doing all you can right now, aren't you?"** feminine and confident, **"You always helped me out,"** quiet and somehow wise, **"Now it's my turn to help you…"**

_Saori-chan…thank you…_

**"Minako… Things are going crazy right now, and I'm scared…but I'll be alright,"** anxiety gave way to determination, **"I can feel from here that you're doing your best,"** cheerful and pressing forth, **"You have to believe… You're not alone either…!"**

_…You're right, Rio-chan._

**"Oh god this can't be happening!"** a voice that's a bit distorted in her panic, **"I wish I could talk to him and calm myself down,"** but so, so familiar, **"I don't even know what he looks like, but...I hope he's okay,"** I wonder, **"He has to be…I can feel it."**

_Can it be…?_

_'...'_

**"Minato-kun,"** this one sounds familiar too, **"I know you're trying to stay focused,"** I've heard it once before, **"You were there when I needed you,"** back with the stalker incident, **"I hope I can do the same…"**

A bespectacled brunet appeared in mind…

**"Everyone else is scared, but not me,"** childish and innocent, **"Onee-chan, Onii-chan, you showed me how to be tough!"** but strong and resolute, **"I won't give up."**

_Maiko-chan!_

**"Minako-sama, Minato-sama… 'ow are you doing? I 'ope you are okay,"** worried but hopeful and conveying utmost loyalty, **"I am 'ere' for you…like you were zere for me!"**

_Bebe-kun too!_

**"What on earth made me think of you two at a time like this…?"** a bit snarky and a bit uneasy with a dash of nonchalance, **"Well, I suppose you both did teach me a thing or two about loyalty…"**

_President Tanaka, you…_

**"You two must be fightin' the good fight right about now,"** gruff but unwavering, **"Well, you taught me that runnin' away never solves nothing',"** rough around the edges but with a hint of undeniable kindness, **"…so I'm here for ya. Keep on going, kiddos."**

_Mutatsu-san… We won't give up!_

**"I'll take on any challenge that comes my way, without complaining about it,"** loud and confident, **"You taught me that, Minato,"** I didn't recognize it, **"I bet you're fighting right now too, huh…"**

_Who…?_

_'…Mamoru.'_

_(He sounds nice._

_'Yeah…')_

**"You saved me, Minato,"** a bit nasally, **"I was so blind before,"** unknown but trusting, **"I'm sure you've got things under control, right?"** a loud laugh, **"You always do."**

_'Nozomi.'_

_The…Food Gourmet?_

_('…I'm the successor.'_

_…Heehee!)_

**"I know I'm not the only one who's suffered,"** familiar sorrow, **"The both of you have endured lot, too,"** empathetic tenderness, **"Remember that you can't just give up,"** brittle yet innately firm, **"You taught me that."**

_Akinari-san…!_

My heart ached in remembrance of long-gone pale male as I squeezed Minato's hand.

_'Even in death, he's with us…'_

I couldn't help but smile at that as I pushed down the urge to sniffle.

"…Can you hear them?"

My eyes fluttered open as my focus was caught by Igor once more.

"These are the voices of hope that wish to help you…"

_Everyone…_

_'We won't let you down.'_

"Separately, they are weak," he continued, entwining his fingers beneath his nose, "But together, they will being about a great change in you."

_A…change…?_

Something...

Something was burning in my chest, capturing my breath, seizing my throat…

"Now is the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!"

I gasped.

And it _surged_ forth.

For a moment, I felt like I was enshrouded in nothingness…

…before all of my senses suddenly came rushing back.

Minato inhaled sharply and tightened his grip for a second.

In a flash of light, a card suddenly appeared and spiraled down to us in the midst of blue energy.

A beat of stunned silence passed before Igor whispered,

"…I never dreamed of seeing that card with my own eyes."

A smile slowly crept up on his lips.

"This is indeed a _pleasant _surprise…"

He eyed us for a moment before brandishing a hand towards it.

"Behold the last power we shall unveil," his smile became a full-blown grin, "It is the power to bring about a new beginning," a pause as his eyes became sharp, "Or the ultimate end."

_Never,_ I narrowed my eyes as Minato straightened up, _'We won't let it end.'_

Igor's eyes twinkled as if reading our minds before he spoke again,

"It may be possible now, with this newfound power," his wide eyes never wavered from ours, "You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated," his gaze shifted to the card, "What you have in your hands...is the power of the _Universe_…"

_The…Universe…_

It hovered above our enlaced hands and pulsed with power (_so much power_).

"…Nothing is outside the realm of possibility for you now," he chuckled in delight.

"Minako-sama," Theo called for my attention as Elizabeth did the same to Minato, "We will soon reach your destination."

_'Our destination…'_

_The end of our journey…_

I closed my eyes until Igor spoke again, "It seems that, in addition to Death, fate has also dealt you the Wild Card."

_Endless possibilities, huh…_

"…You must accept your destiny."

_'We chooseth this fate of our own free will…'_

"Our contract has been fulfilled… I have completed my role as well."

_Igor-san…_

My eyes traveled from him to our assistants and I smiled fondly, sadly...

_Theo-san… Eli-chan…_

"The two of you…were truly _remarkable_ guests."

_Thank you._

_(I'll miss you all.)_

Light encompassed us and I closed my eyes, feeling that same lightheadedness that usually accompanied my visits to the Velvet Room, before everything rushed forth and I felt…

_Weightless._

Opening my eyes, I saw that we were once again on the peak of Tartarus.

Clenching my hands into fists, I shifted my gaze over to Minato and he stared back just as resolved.

_'Ready?'_

_…Ready._

Wordlessly, I pushed myself up, almost but not quite stumbling at the startling difference from before.

"How," Yukari gasped (_apprehension creeping up on her_), struggling against the weight, "How can you two move…?!"

Reaching out, I grasped Minato's hand as he entwined our fingers.

_'It's time…'_

Warmth was all around me (_shackling us together, pulling us forward_) and we were lifted off of our feet.

"Minako…!" I heard Akihiko-senpai call out, "Wait!" a grunt (_panicked, desperate_), "Don't tell me you two are…!"

"No...!" Aigis strained and pushed far beyond her capacity (_shouting with unrestrained fear_), "Don't go!"

But our once crippling fear was drowned out by pure determination and their voices faded away for a moment as we were encompassed by darkness…

_How tranquil..._

...And then, all at once, that peacefulness faded away as we found ourselves in front of something.

It was white and pulsing with power.

_So much power..._

I shivered before tensing as it suddenly burned red.

_Shoot…!_

Energy was pulled towards it and–

"Argh!"

–we were sent flying backwards, pain ripping through our bodies, and slammed against the ground.

Like nothing more than a rag doll.

_How…'humiliating…!'_

I braced my hands against the floor and pushed myself up as Minato did the same beside me.

The core hummed and I could feel it charging up again.

**"Damn it! Is there nothing we can do?!"**

_Ken-kun?!_

My heart nearly stopped in shock as I snapped my head to Minato, whose eyes were wide with surprise.

**"Don't give up! We…We have to believe in them!"**

_Aki-nii…!_

I clenched my hands and forced myself to stand as our surroundings began to bleed red.

**"Give them strength! Take my life if you must!"**

_Mitsu-nee!_

Snarling a bit, I grabbed my naginata and slammed the butt of it into the floor as Minato took a step forward and held his blade in front of us, crossing it with my weapon.

Force slammed into us, burning our skin and blinding our eyes…

**"After everything they've done for us… There's no way I'll turn my back on them!"**

_Yuka-chan…!_

Digging my heels in, I forced myself to skid to a stop and clenched my jaw stubbornly.

**"That's right… Even if they're trying to face it all alone… We're still here!"**

_Fuu-chan, you…_

Fixing my grip on my weapon, I stepped forward, one foot at a time, and exchanged glances with Minato as it charged up again.

**"I won't– I refuse to let them die! You guys… You're not alone, got it?!"**

_Jun-chan!_

Red tainted my vision and I forced my muscles to relax as I lowered my stance and narrowed my eyes in anticipation.

Power _exploded_ forth.

And we dodged to either side.

**"Rrruff, ruff!"**

I couldn't help but grin.

_Heh, like we'd leave you out, Koro-chan._

**"I too… I won't allow this world to be destroyed…!"**

_That's right, Ai-chan, we'll save it together!_

A smirk played on Minato's lips before he suddenly stiffened as I gasped.

**"Alright…"**

This voice… (This achingly _familiar_, coarse voice is…)

**"Let's do this…"**

_Shinji-nii…!_

Unbidden tears stung my eyes but I pushed them back with a cheeky grin as another surge of energy came rushing towards us, searing through our clothes, cutting through our skin, lashing against our bodies…

I gritted my teeth when I felt my naginata shatter in my hands but I refused to bow over and stared straight at the core.

_Nyx..._

Warmth and roughness wrapped around my hand and I enlaced our fingers, squeezing back, with narrowed eyes.

**Thou art I…**

Shattering glass resonated.

**And I am thou…**

And _power_ bubbled up from within.

**Thou hast established a genuine bond…**

_'Ready?'_

I returned his wry smile with a small smirk.

_Ready._

Lifting our hands in tandem, I could see our Personae manifest from the corner of my eyes.

_Eurydice…_

She smiled at me and turned to Orpheus, brushing her fingers across his cheek as he did the same to her.

_Thank you so much for being with me..._

From behind them, a familiar darkness took shape as Thanatos came into being.

_Let's meet again...my other self._

The three of them glowed blue as a familiar magical array appeared before them, morphing them into tarot cards, before they collided and merged and brought forth a new Personae...

"Game, set and match…"

Minato squeezed my hand with a smirk and I squeezed back with a laugh.

"Won by the almighty Mina-Duo..."

White light surrounded us as I felt my strength slowing draining away...

_'Messiah…'_

But our grip never faltered.

_Great Seal!_

And the Dark Hour was no more…

.

.

.

* * *

**Friday, March 05, 2010**

* * *

_How pretty…_

I hummed happily as I gazed up at the sky.

_So bright, so blue…_

The sun was shining in all of its golden glory.

_This is the world we saved._

A gentle breeze ruffled my hair and I shivered a bit before smiling when warmth wrapped around me.

_Toto-kun…_

Lips smiled against my neck as he leaned against me.

_'It's almost time, Ko-chan.'_

I leaned back, feeling my heart both leaden and lighten with sorrow and joy and guilt and relief.

_Will they be fine…?_

I couldn't help but question and he fell silent for a moment before answering,

_'In time they will be. I'm sure of it.'_

My lips quirked up into a small grin.

_Yeah… They've all grown so much, after all!_

His head rested against mine and his nose tickled my cheek, making me giggle a bit.

In retaliation, I tilted my head back and brushed my lips against his cheek, nipping at him.

He chuckled softly and I leaned into him.

_Mm… You know I love you, right, Toto-kun?_

This delightfully, wonderfully, marvelously _warm_ feeling hummed in my chest as he turned and swiftly captured my lips, smiling, grinning, laughing.

_And I love you too, Ko-chan._

His forehead rested against mine and I sighed contently.

_This world…is so wonderful._

He nuzzled the crook of my neck.

_'We'll protect it, Ko-chan… We'll protect _them_.'_

_Yeah…_

I smiled.

_Together…_

Exhaustion washed over me ever stronger than before.

_You know, Toto-kun…_

He hummed a bit in question, leaning against me.

_I don't mind sharing this fate…_

My eyes began fluttering close.

_Because, once upon a time, I was missing something…_

Colors began fading into black darkness…

_But I found that something… (Minato__...)_

Sound began fading into muted silence…

_The Yin to my Yang... __(I found _you___...)_

Once weighted, now weightless…

_I feel so _whole_ now… (Thank you...)_

Like a dreamless sleep, like a sleeping dream…

_We're but two pieces of a whole, after all._

The fluttering touch of a butterfly's wings against my ear…

_'I look forward to being all alone with you, Ko-chan.'_

And then there was warm nothingness.

.

.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

**Fool Social Link: XXII – Rank 10 – MAX!**

* * *

**Gin Nanashi: **…I can't believe it. It's over. It's literally, utterly, completely over… I think I'm gonna go cry in my Emo Corner now. ; w ; So happy, so sad, so...yeah.

Anyway, I hope this chapter is satisfactory to everyone. It was quite difficult to write since I kept getting choked up in remembering everything. Granted, I changed some things and added in my own flavor. (Especially concerning Yuko's dialogue in the Velvet Room since I couldn't find it online.) Hopefully, the in-game stuff didn't detract from the story overall since I thought that the final battle was a fitting way to wrap everything up. But, um, yeah, on the off chance that anyone's confused, both Minato and Minako sacrificed themselves to save the world.

Thank you all for reading our story and I hope everyone enjoyed it because it was quite fun to write!

And thank you to everyone who took the time to review as well as favorite and/or alert this story!

It means a lot of the both of us and we're truly thankful for your support!

Thank you again and now for some words from my lovely Partner...

* * *

**ReachingOutFES:** I really enjoyed working with my partner here. I hope that the backbones were okay. I know I promise you guys a story and I would like to announce a new story! It is going to be called Fake Me!  
Here is a preview! Note the dialogue may change after it is edited...

_Next Scent_

_"I had forgotten how packed the train gets in the morning"_

_"No matter the distance, we'll always have each other's back"_

_"I forgot I had that all this time"_

_"What are you doing?!"_

_Prologue: Recall_

_"Can you hear me?"_

I don't know when it would come out but I hope it would be soon! Next time I hope!

* * *

**To Guest _?_...**

Thank you again for reviewing and for your kind words as always! :D I hope you've enjoyed this final chapter and, to answer your question, yes. T'was a KHR-reference after that kiss in Rank 9. Thank you again and perhaps we'll see you in FES's new story when it comes out. ;3

* * *

Lastly, for anyone interested, this fanfiction was built off of the following idea/theory that I'd toyed around with for some time:

1. The soul consists of two parts: yin (dark, negative, "feminine") and yang (bright, positive, "masculine"), which affects one's personality.

2. Soul mates refer to one soul splitting and being born as two individuals.

3. A person can live with half of a soul given that their body balances out their soul, hence:  
(a) Minato, being male, holds the yin-half of their soul, which accounts for why he's naturally quiet, reserved and more possessive than Minako.  
(b) Minako, being female, holds the yang-half of their soul, which accounts for why she's naturally outgoing, extroverted and unyielding to her insecurities.

4. Being two parts of a whole, they were naturally attracted to each other in order to attain true balance.  
Note: Minako's thought process had smoothed out from "seeming insane" to "being sane" over time, or so I'd hoped to portray.

5. Since the Great Seal requires a soul as its sacrifice and because Minato and Minako each hold half of a soul, they both had to forfeit their lives to complete it.


End file.
